El Ciclo de la Mariposa
by planets-between-us
Summary: Su relación era como un ciclo de nunca acabar. Del odio al desprecio, del desprecio a la desesperanza, de la desesperanza al recelo. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía cuando había comenzado ni cuando empezaron a desear que nunca terminara... Pésimo summary.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer__: Todo el contenido que aquí se encuentra es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling. Nada me pertenece en absoluto._

Prólogo

_De trapos sucios_

— ¿Lo has visto?

— ¿Has notado sus ojos?

—… ¡Escalofriante!

—Pero si es idéntico…

—…a su padre.

Aquél fue el último comentario que Scorpius Malfoy escuchó antes de meterse al primer compartimento vacío que encontró en el muy concurrido tren que acababa de abordar.

Lanzó una fugaz mirada por la ventana mientras se sentaba y pudo observar a sus padres disolviéndose por la barrera de ladrillo que dividía los mundos mágico y no mágico. Obviamente quería alejarse lo más rápido posible del centro de atención del cual habían sido foco unos instantes atrás. El diario el profeta había publicado aquel día un enunciado en el cual se señalaba que muchos de los hijos de varios personajes bastante importantes —y de otros no tanto— en la Segunda Gran Guerra se dirigirían por primera vez al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entre ellos el hijo del intento de mortífago, Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius suspiró con bastante fuerza y dramatismo.

Sabía a la perfección lo que había hecho su padre; se había dedicado a leer casi todos los libros que había encontrado en su biblioteca que se relacionaran con el tema. No porque le gustara la lectura en demasía, sino porque sentía que necesitaba instruirse un poco en el tema por el cual probablemente sería juzgado en cada lugar mágico que pisara. Porque sentía que necesitaba tener los argumentos para defenderse cuando llegara el momento. Y ahora que aquel instante llegaba, sentía que había hecho bastante bien aún cuando no esperaba que la mitad del vagón lo mirara como si fuese el mono más feo de un circo.

Sacó un libro de historia que había encontrado sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca y comenzó a leer. Trataba sobre una fuerte guerra entre los enanos verdes y rojos que terminó con la extinción de los primeros a mediados del siglo XIV. No era un gran tema de interés común, pero al menos formaba parte de la materia que pasarían en Historia de la Magia aquel año, y si quería ganarse un título que no fuese "hijo de mortífago cobarde", tener buenas calificaciones le parecía un buen punto de partida.

El tren comenzó a moverse y a soltar humo. Muchas madres lloraban destrozadas, con pañuelos en mano, como si sus hijos fuesen a una batalla o algo por el estilo.

Le pareció patético.

La locomotora llevaba ya un buen tiempo en movimiento cuando empezó a escuchar fuertes murmullos afuera, voces jóvenes y despreocupadas. Pudo ver a través del vidrio, que tenía la puerta, una serie de cabezas de distintos colores rojizos y negruzco entrando en el compartimento continuo todas riendo y bromeando. Tres chicos, cuatro chicas. Se sentaron de tal forma que parecían todos cómodos en un espacio que era destinado a cinco personas y no a siete, cosa que Scorpius admiró desde su sitio. Parecía que todos estaban rodeados de luz, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con sus brillantes cabellos, sino que parecía salir de ellos mismos.

Los vio a todos como rodeados de un aura brillante mientras él solo tenía un aura grisácea, descolorida.

Una de las chicas más jóvenes, que parecía ir por primera vez a Hogwarts, lo miró a través de la ventana. Sus ojos eran como dos zafiros brillantes, pero estaban repletos de desprecio, desconfianza y recelo. Su cabello era aún más pelirrojo que el de sus acompañantes, tan rojo como el fuego mismo, repleto de rizos con una textura que a él le recordaba a las nubes. Estaba seguro que había visto esa cara antes en algún lado.

La detestó de inmediato. No tenía idea si era por la mirada que le dirigía, que era un de las peores que había visto en mucho tiempo, o si era por el envoltorio brillante que tenía a su alrededor. Quizá fue su cabello. Pero no le importaba, la detestaba, le producía náuseas mirarla.

La vio decirle algo a todos sus acompañantes, al parecer algo que pretendió ser casual, pero que causó gran revuelo entre ellos y provocó que todos le mirasen al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiesen practicado ya un par de veces. Solo uno le sonrió: un chico de ojos verdes brillantes que era de los pocos que no tenía cabello rojo, pero si unas mejillas que parecían estar encendidas de forma permanente.

Aburrido de ver a los del compartimento del lado, volvió a centrarse en su lectura ignorando olímpicamente el zumbido de los murmullos que escuchaba en el pasillo y las miradas que sabía que se encontraban sobre su pellejo cada vez que alguien pasaba. No había pasado mucho rato cuando sintió que la puerta se abría violentamente haciendo que él saltara en su asiento y que perdiera su típica compostura por una fracción de segundo.

Sólo por una fracción.

—Malfoy—musitó el primer llegado. Traía una mochila de aspecto pesado en la espalda y su cabello estaba revuelto en sobremanera.

—Nott—replicó él mientras el muchacho entraba en el lugar y tiraba su mochila, sobre el asiento opuesto al que Scorpius ocupaba, con aire cansado, y se sacaba los zapatos sin pudor alguno.

Timothy Nott era un chico alto para su edad, que destacaba por tener los ojos y el cabello de un color negro tan potente que hacía que su tez se viese aún más pálida de lo que realmente era. Era el segundo de cuatro hijos que Theodore Nott había tenido con la antigua amiga de su padre Pansy Parkinson. Scorpius y él tenían lo que podría llamarse una relación ambigua: El primero intentaba ser medianamente amable con el segundo—a pesar de que en su fuero interno consideraba al mocoso insoportable en todas las maneras posibles—y éste intentaba por todos los medios ser apático él. Los Nott parecían tener aún la espina del rencor en cuanto se trataba de los Malfoy. En primer lugar porque los consideraban unos cobardes, traidores de primera, vendidos al mejor postor y todas esas cosas debido a que habían abandonado al Señor Tenebroso cuando éste parecía necesitar el mayor apoyo posible, y en segundo lugar porque su nombre salía unas mil quinientas veces más en los libros de historia en comparación a cuantas veces el apellido Nott figuraba.

Aún así le alegró verlo, tener un aliado en el lugar tan inhóspito en el que se encontraba era una gran ayuda.

Timothy soltó un resoplido tan fuerte que Scorpius podría jurar que la ventana se había movido.

—Esos malditos sangre sucia del pasillo…—refunfuñó Tim— ¡Me jalaron el endemoniado cabello, cuando entré a su vagón, y me obligaron a entrar en el primero que encontrase! ¿Qué se creen, esas escorias de mierda?

El muchacho escupió al piso con ira.

Scorpius no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo con las palabras "sangre sucia" y "escoria", las escuchaba a diario en las reuniones sociales que su padre mantenía con la burguesía mágica, y no las encontraba hirientes del todo. El que se sentía denostado por ellas, lo hacía porque sabía que en parte era verdad. Aquello fue algo que aprendió no de sus padres, pues su madre tenía una extraña manía de aceptar a todo ser por igual y se había empeñado recalcarle a su hijo que lo que importaba no era la sangre que corría por las venas de la gente, sino de cuáles eran los valores que los constituían. Lo había aprendido por su cuenta, pero eso no significaba que él lo anduviese publicando por el mundo.

En discreción le ganaba a Nott por creces.

Tim miró por la ventanilla del compartimento y vio a los que habitaban el compartimento continuo hacía un rato. Soltó una macabra sonrisa que a cualquiera le daría escalofríos.

—Mira, Malfoy, mira—apremió— ¿Ves esas cosas de allí? Son los que se hacen llamar nuestros salvadores. La manada de Weasleys en persona, frente a nosotros en su ambiente natural.

Lo dijo como quien mira animales en una tienda.

Si a Scorpius alguna que otra cara le había parecido conocida, ahora las identificaba prácticamente a todas. Sus intensas lecturas mencionaban en más de una ocasión a la familia que los Weasley—la_ familia salvadora_, según los libros más subjetivos o los _mesías de Merlín_, según los más atrevidos—habían continuado ampliando tras la derrota. Al parecer el haber perdido uno durante el período oscuro hacía que quisieran rellenar el hueco reproduciéndose todos como conejos en celo.

—¿Ese no es…?—empezó Scorpius señalando al que parecía ser de segundo año, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros.

—James Potter Weasley, sí—dijo Tim, asintiendo con una mueca de disgusto—Aquel a su lado es Fred Weasley Segundo—dijo mirando con fijeza a uno de los pelirrojos—La morena esa, la que está junto a la ventana derecha, es Roxanne Weasley, su melliza. Le lanzó un maleficio mediocre a Theodore el año pasado…

Theodore Nott Segundo era el primogénito de la ya mencionada familia. A cuentas cortas el chico no había heredado ni la astucia ni la inteligencia que su hermano menor poseía, pero si una malicia incontrolable y un carácter temperamental que lo llevaba al extremo de la violencia cuando lo sacaban de sus cabales. Iba en quinto año, tenía dos novias y sacaba las peores calificaciones que había cruzado por Hogwarts, pero aún así se mantenía a flote aunque nadie sabía cómo.

Timothy lo detestaba con demasía. Pero ahora que Scorpius lo reflexionaba mejor el hecho de que Timothy odiase a alguien no marcaba mucha diferencia.

Él chico_ odiaba_ al mundo.

—Aquel mequetrefe con el que tendremos que convivir es Albus Potter—continuó—A su derecha están Lucy y Molly Weasley, tan gordas como su abuela, con razón el tren se inclina hacia la derecha a ratos. Y _esa._ Esa es la peor—señaló a la chica que a Scorpius desde el primer momento le producía migraña—Esa es Rose Weasley.

Con razón su rostro le resultaba tan conocido. Esa chica era la hija de héroes de guerra, de los compañeros inseparables de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. La sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre.

Su padre le había mencionado algo sobre que no se acercara mucho a ella cuando se encontraba a punto de entrar al tren mientras miraba en una dirección que Scorpius no siguió. Seguramente porque estaba más concentrado en la multitud de gente que los miraba con desprecio.

No sabía porqué pero repentinamente la chica parecía caerle aún peor.

—Pareces muy informado, Nott—se bufó el joven rubio, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Para eliminar a tus enemigos, debes conocerlos—replicó el de cabello oscuro.

Scorpius estaba a punto de añadir que aquel había sido un muy buen uso para un dicho que provenía de raíces muggles lo que, si conocía al chico a su lado, haría que se molestara en sobremanera, cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió nuevamente.

Esta vez se trataba de una chica ya vestida con su túnica de Hogwarts. Su piel era de un color mulato, con cabello castaño oscuro cayéndole a ambos lados de una cara delicada y afinada, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color verde que pasaba desapercibido si no te acercabas lo suficiente.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! Te he buscado por todas partes, desagradecido. ¿He de recordarte que prometiste que nos sentaríamos en el mismo sitio, en la reunión que tu madre hizo hace un par de semanas?—dijo todo eso muy rápido, casi gritando, dirigiéndose al rubio quien parecía medio encogido en su asiento.

Nott puso los ojos en blanco.

—Zabini, te ruego que no entres gritando cual sangre sucia, cuando entres en el compartimento que tranquilamente nosotros ocupábamos hace algunos instantes

La chica rodó los ojos con fuerza.

—Buenos días para ti también, Nott. ¡Merlín, ya nadie tiene respecto por las chicas en este mundo!—Scorpius soltó lo que en sus estándares era considerado una risa— ¿Qué tanto te ríes tú? ¡Eres un mentiroso Scorpius Malfoy!

—Seré honesto contigo, Zabini, lo olvidé por completo.

Ella Zabini era probablemente la chica más genial que había conocido. Era bajita, pero su comportamiento recordaba a un huracán. Era la primera fémina que había en la línea sanguínea de los Zabini desde hacía diez generaciones, lo que la hacía un tanto especial dentro de su círculo. Y si a eso se agregaba el hecho de que la muchachita era divertida, dulce y prácticamente una bomba de energía la mayoría del tiempo podía ser prácticamente considerada un paquete completo.

Claro lo sería si sus padres no hubiesen arreglado ya la unión que se llevaría a cabo al finalizar el séptimo año de Hogwarts entre ella y el segundo hijo de los Nott, que venía de la mano con una obsesión de prevalecer la sangre y aumentar el dinero de ambas familias.

—Eres un desastre, Malfoy—rechinó Ella, manteniendo una sonrisa—Intenté encontrar algún rostro conocido, gracias a la plantada que me diste, pero al único que encontré fue al hermano de este energúmeno besuqueándose con una chica…

—Menuda novedad—musitó por lo bajo Timothy.

—…de Hufflepuff—terminó la muchacha. En lo que trataba de chismes, ella siempre parecía al pie del cañón.

Tim pareció a un pelo de vomitarle encima.

—Mierda, ya está podrido—soltó y a continuación lanzó la más larga sarta de malas palabras que podrían venir a la mente de un chico de once años.

—Al igual que tú lo estas—expresó Zabini—Es cierto que quizá Hufflepuff no tenga la mejor calaña, pero siguen siendo personas y…

—¡Personas que se mezclaron con muggles!

—…no me parece tan malo que nosotros nos mezclemos con ellos.

—Sueñas idéntica a mi madre—le dijo Scorpius, algo confundido por la pelea que ellos estaban entablando—"Los que tu llamas sangre sucia también tienen sentimientos, jovencito" siempre me dice eso cuando suelto un comentario sobre el tema.

Ella le lanzó una mirada aguda.

—Creo que tiene razón.

—Yo no lo creo—escupió Nott.

—Los estatus de sangre no influyen en la calidad de las personas.

—Desacuerdo.

—Nott, me importa un comino…

—Tu padre te mataría si quedas en Hufflepuff.

—Ni siquiera hablábamos de eso…

—¿Lo haría, no es cierto? Y tú te sentirías pésimo si llegases a quedar en esa casa…

—Yo…

—¿No es cierto?

—Pero…

—Entonces no veo cual es la diferencia.

Ella abrió la boca como un pez, mirando fijamente al suelo como si estuviese buscando un argumento. No entendía como habían pasado de hablar de pureza de sangre a hablar de casas escolares, pero a fin de cuentas Nott tenía razón. A ella no le gustaría terminar en aquel sitio.

—Punto para Nott—dijo Scorpius siguiendo con el tema de conversación. Zabini le lanzó una mirada que parecí lanzar cuchillos—No sé tú, pero Hufflepuff está en la última de mis preferencias. Según mi padre es donde más sangre sucias hay…

—Obviamente—aceptó Zabini—Pero hay que admitir Gryffindor está casi en el mismo nivel que Hufflepuff.

—Se le suman los traidores de sangre, supongo…—añadió el joven Malfoy

—Te olvidas de todos los Weasley y Potter que rondan la casa esa, Malfoy…

Scorpius asintió. Había leído que todos los Weasley terminaban en Gryffindor. Definitivamente no quería quedar en el mismo lugar que toda la familia "salvadora". No con el pasado de su padre gritando en cada poro de su piel.

—Eso nos deja dos de cuatro—señaló.

Nott lanzó una de sus sonrisas macabras. De esas que congelaban la sangre de la mayoría, quizá porque en sus ojos negros no se podía leer cuan malo era realmente o quizá porque siempre parecía estar planeando algo cuando esa sonrisa aparecía.

—Sabemos cuál es la primera opción.

Si, lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido y nunca había negado que era la mejor opción que tenía. Era la única que había evaluado siempre, la única que saltaba en los engranajes de su mente, de forma brillante y clara.

Slytherin siempre era la primera opción.

_II_

Debía admitir que se sintió bastante emocionado cuando puso por primera vez en el gran salón. Había visto fotografías y su madre le había hecho diversas descripciones graficas que de por sí lo dejaban encandilado al escucharlas, pero ahora sentía que no valía cuan mágico era en realidad.

La estancia era inmensa, más de lo que alguna vez habría imaginado, con cuatro mesas de caoba, muy largas, posicionadas paralelamente con las paredes. Las murallas eran de color amarillento, probablemente por la vejez que la estructura poseía, y en el fondo se veía una especie de escenario en la que gente mayor, que dedujo que serían los profesores, estaban sentados mirando al alumnado. Lo más admirable de todo era el techo, que simulaba el cielo nocturno de una forma tan exacta que daba escalofríos. Le hacía pensar que Hogwarts era tan inmenso que llegaba a tocar el cielo, inclusive cuando sabía que se trataba de un hechizo dificultoso que tomaba casi tres páginas de _Historia de la Magia._

Repentinamente se sintió diminuto.

Aunque claro nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni tampoco lo haría en su semblante.

Se quedó con el rostro indiferente, mientras que el chico que se encontraba su lado daba pequeños saltitos empapándolo un poco. Hace algunos instantes ese chiquillo se había caído del bote y lo había sacado una especie de tentáculo salido de quine sabía dónde, lo cual Scorpius consideró como una buena anécdota que contarle a alguien algún día.

En el medio de todo había un taburete, sobre él un sombrero y tras él un sujeto diminuto, con ojos afables y de aspecto antiquísimo. Cuando todos llegaron a su encuentro y se formaron en un círculo quedando alrededor del banquillo, el hombrecillo sonrió señalando al sombrero. De lejos se veía bastante bien tratado, pero de cerca se notaba inmediatamente que al trapo no lo había limpiado en años—quizá siglos—y que tenía una serie de remiendas considerables.

Entonces el trapujo ese se abrió de una cortada dejando un orificio que parecía simular una boca, se irguió tal y como si fuese un ser vivo. Muchos soltaron gritos ahogados de admiración y sorpresa, que no se compararon en nada a cuando el sombrero empezó a cantar:

_La belleza no me ha sido concedida,_

_pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que no la necesito._

_Puedo parecerte horrendo, pero en mis manos está tu destino._

_prepárate para escuchar, lo que voy a contar_

_de aquí vienen las decisiones que algún día tendrás que tomar._

_Años han pasado desde aquel día,_

_en que cuatro magníficos magos en mi confiarían._

_Nací de una idea, de gigante una ilusión_

_de la cual vale la pena hacer mención._

_Los cuatro ya dichos querían formar_

_un colegio, prestigioso, sin dudar._

_Diferirían mucho en métodos de enseñanza._

_unos daban preferencia a valores, otros mucho más a la magia._

_Pero uno de ellos me ideó, pensando que podrían poner_

_algo de ellos en mi ser._

_El valiente Gryffindor fue el primero,_

_Quería valor, lealtad y osadía._

_Un corazón que al mundo devoraría._

_El astuto Slytherin quería ambición_

_Necesitaba pureza, requería razón._

_Que sus alumnos no fuesen nada más que lo mejor de lo mejor._

_La brillante Ravenclaw quería brillantez._

_Una menta abierta, lógica por doquier._

_Sabiduría e inteligencia que se veían rara vez._

_Y la admirable Hufflepuff prefería la bondad._

_Corazones puros, almas trabajosas_

_Perseverancia y entusiasmo sobre todas las cosas._

_Así que pruébame ¡Intenta rebatirme!_

_En tu mente puedo meterme, no intentes ocultarte._

_Tu destino está en mis manos_

_¡Bienvenidos, primer año!_

El salón estalló en aplausos, que Scorpius pensó que aquella cosa parlante no se merecía. La canción había sido horrible y parecía haber acrecentado todos los miedos que rondaban en la multitud.

—En cuanto diga su nombre, ustedes se sentaran en el taburete, les pondré el sombrero sobre su cabeza y éste los seleccionará—dijo. Su voz era aguda, pero melodiosa.

—Preferiría bañarme con gusanos antes de poner eso sobre mi cabello—susurró Nott.

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

—¡Anderson, Peter!

Un chico bajo, con el cabello un tanto grasoso caminó al taburete a paso acelerado. El hombrecito le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza y gritó estruendosamente que el chico había quedado en Hufflepuff.

Conforme a los chicos iban siendo seleccionados, Scorpius, notó que el sombrero tomaba más tiempo con algunas personas. Con Anderson se había demorado prácticamente medio minuto, mientras que con gente como Boyle, Kyle se había tomado unos dos minutos en decidirse. Se preguntó si habría algún caso en el que hubiese un chico que tuviese absolutamente todos los atributos y que hiciera que el trapo ese se quedase sin palabras.

El tiempo pasaba y cuando iban en la jota quedaba casi la mitad, y el nerviosismo había aumentado en el doble. Todos a su alrededor parecían a un pelo de vomitarse encima excepto Nott y él. Ella Zabini parecía al borde del colapso nervioso y él no entendía cómo ella seguía dudando en casa quedaría cuando todos sabían que ellos tres finalizarían en Slytherin.

Scorpius se pasó prácticamente todo el rato mirando el techo esperando ver una estrella fugaz, abatido, mientras escuchaba a una chica a sus espaldas hablar sobre cuántos años habían tomado en hacer que se mantuviese de pie y que viese lo suficientemente real para confundir a la gente al mismo tiempo.

—…creo que tomó cinco años…—empezó ella con voz de sabelotodo.

Él se volteó, sonrió de lado metiéndose repentinamente en la conversación y le dijo con voz arrogante:

—Quince.

Lo había leído mil veces en Historia de la Magia. Creía que si iba a un lugar tenía que saber algo mínimo acerca de el por lo que había investigado bastante, por lo que no pudo resistirse a decírselo en la cara a aquella chica que se creía tan lista cuando obviamente no lo era.

—¿Disculpa?—parecía asombrada. La expresión de su rostro hizo que Scorpius no se arrepintiera de haberse metido en una conversación ajena: una mezcla de incredibilidad y molestia extremas.

—Tomó quince años. Cinco tomó lograr montar los andamios para que el techo fuese firme, diez para que los hechizos que usaron surtiesen efecto real en la estructura.

La chica arrugó la nariz, que acababa de notar estaba plagada de pecas, y soltó un bufido de mosqueo. Scorpius sonrió con soltura, lo que pareció hacer que los humos de la chica se hiciesen más frondosos. Podría jurar que había un vaporcillo en sus orejas saliendo en aquellos instantes.

— ¿Se puede saber quién te invitó a participar en esta conversación?

—Yo mismo—replicó él.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron de un color azul pacífico a un mar turbulento. El chico tenía que admitir que hacer a esta idiota enojar era lo más divertido que había hecho en años.

—Tú pedazo de…

—Nott, Timothy.

Scorpius se volteó sin siquiera dejarla terminar mientras veía como el muchacho subía los escalones de dos en dos, hacia el taburete con el sombrero. No sabía cómo habían pasado de la letra jota a la ene tan rápido, pero no le importaba demasiado.

El trapujo ni siquiera le rozó el cabello. Slytherin salió del tajo con naturalidad.

Y entonces pasaron a la eme.

—Malfoy, Scorpius.

Escuchó murmullos, demasiados murmullos.

Su corazón se aceleró un latido, pero subió como si nada hubiese ocurrido en absoluto. Se sentó en el taburete y esperó a que el sombrero le dijese que había terminado sin siquiera haber tocado su nuca, como había sucedido con Nott, con su padre, con todos los que estaban en Slytherin probablemente.

Pero eso no ocurrió. El sombrero se quedó callado por dos segundos que al él le parecieron una eternidad hasta que sintió una vocecilla en su oreja.

—Un Malfoy—susurró—Mejor aún un Malfoy _interesante_. Con ninguno de los tuyos esto me había pasado.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, pero no le parecía un muy buen presagio. Lo único que podía pensar era en que necesitaba que aquella cosa se apurara.

—¿Apurarme?—dijo el trapo como leyéndole la mente—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. En Slytherin sin menor duda encajarías a la perfección, pero ¿Qué hay de otras casas? Tienes inteligencia, puedo sentir como tu cerebro la desparrama, Ravenclaw también es una buena opción para ti…

Y él empezó a dudar. No entendía por qué tomaba tanto aquello. Estaba nervioso y repentinamente asustado sin tener idea la razón especifica.

—Gryffindor también me parece buena idea, incluso más que Ravenclaw—musitó el sombrero en su oído, contrarrestando con lo aterrado que sabía que estaba en aquellos instantes—Puede que no se note a simple vista, pero tu corazón destila valentía. Estás asustado ahora y lo sabes. El primer síntoma del valor es aceptar el temor.

_Si me metes en Gryffindor te corto en mil pedazos._

—¿Qué sucede si grito Gryffindor en este instante?

_Gritaré más fuerte._

Y luego silencio.

—¡SLYTHERIN!—chilló el sombrero al final.

Fue como si una burbuja se reventara en su cuerpo llenándolo de una paz abrumadora. Había sido algo terrible, gracias a Merlín que solo tenía que hacerlo una vez en su vida, porque sino terminaría con un ataque de nervios.

Se dirigió a su mesa no ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban desde varias mesas. Se sintió tentado a hacerles un ademán grosero.

Sentándose junto a Nott, quien miraba su plato de comida se sintió medianamente aceptado en su nueva casa. Algunos lo miraban con una cara de asco, hastío y rabia, pero la mayoría no lo miraba. Había muchos que reconocía por los eventos de su madre y por las influencias de su padre.

La eme pasó sin que llegase ningún otro miembro a Slytherin. La mayoría terminaba en Ravenclaw y en Hufflepuff, cosa que lo sorprendía un poco. Patil, Robin terminó en Gryffindor al igual que Perdemore, Sophie y Pippil, mientras que Porton, Niklaus terminó en Slytherin sin causar mucho revuelo.

—¡Potter, Albus!

La atmosfera de todo el salón cambió radicalmente. Hubo incluso más murmullos que los que hubo con Scorpius y pudo ver a la chica Weasley lanzándole ánimos desde el pequeño grupo que quedaba. Potter se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero, que le tapaba casi toda la cara, moviendo los pies que colgaban sin cesar.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa estalló en aplausos. Literalmente hubo gente que rompió un par de copas por la emoción y muchos se pararon alzando los puños, como si se tratara de una celebración. Como si el chiquillo Potter fuese un héroe.

Sintió una sensación rara en el estómago, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. A su lado Nott decía improperios por lo bajo que en el fondo tenían como base el hecho de que aquellos aplausos estaban restándole demasiado tiempo y que quería comer de una buena vez.

Debían ya llevar media hora de aquel espectáculo cuando solo quedaban seis chicos en el grupo: uno bajo, de piel oliva fuerte, la Weasley, una chica rubia muy bonita, un muchacho que tenía el rostro igual al de un hurón y Zabini.

Scorpius lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

El hombrecillo terminó la _te_ con Thompson, Jensen, quien quedó en Slytherin al igual que la chica rubia que lo siguió, una tal Scarlett algo. Cuando llegó el turno de la chica Weasley todos volvieron a tensarse tal y como lo habían hecho con su primo, parecía que el ambiente podía ser cortado con el más suave murmullo. Pero si ella estaba nerviosa, no lo demostró. Se dirigió muy erguida, con ese aire de superioridad que la rodeaba incrementado unas dos mil veces, mientras se ubicaba en el asiento que ya habían ocupado unos cien estudiantes antes que ella. Y cuando el sombrero gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!" al rozarle un milímetro la cabeza, soltó una sonrisita pequeña, como si estuviese orgullosa de haber terminado en la casa en la que se esperaba que ella terminara, tal y como él lo había hecho. Y su mesa volvió a hacer un escándalo enorme una vez más, como la suya no lo habría hecho en un millón de años.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio mientras se sentaba junto a sus familiares, llena de ponzoña y odio.

Quedaban dos chicos y Ella Zabini estaba desfilando en su dirección al taburete. Su apellido causó una conmoción parecida a la que el suyo había causado, aunque disminuida con creces. El Gran Salón se removió incómodo mientras veían a la única mujer de la dinastía Zabini, la única hija de un ex-mortífago públicamente declarado, se sentaba en la silla mugrosa y se ponía sobre su cabeza el sombrero seleccionador.

Y entonces el sombrero seleccionador abrió la boca y gritó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Y Scorpius supo que los leones se la comerían viva.

_oOoOoOo_

_¡Hola! ¡Mi primer longfic! (wiiii)_

_En primer lugar me gustaría agradecerles a los que han comentado mis historias anteriores. (me ayudan mucho a mejorar con lo que me dicen, en serio) Mil gracias c:_

_Me gustaría aclarar, antes que nada, que los capítulos venideros se localizarán en __**Séptimo año**__. No estaba muy segura de cómo empezar el fic, por lo que pensé que sería una buena forme poner el inicio de los inicios para todos los personajes. Espero que sea capaz de hacer notar el contraste que tienen todos estos niños en relación al Séptimo año._

_Quiero pedirles que _no _esperen a un Scorpius bondadoso o buen samaritano o bff de Rose porque no va a pasar. También no crean que Rose es una chica buena y amigable, amiga de medio castillo ni mucho menos. Y no piensen que Albus es un perrito rastrero ni mucho menos. Con respecto a Albus (aprovecho de aclarar ahora) me sentí muy tentada en ponerlo en Slytherin, pero me he dedicado a leer bastantes fics de la tercera generación últimamente y en casi todos termina en Slytherin, asique creo que el pobre se merecer estar en Gryffindor aunque sea una vez (intento variar un poco fdashfds)_

_En relación a la estructura del fic, tal y como el titulo lo indica, se trata de un ciclo tal y como el de la mariposa. Esto significa que el fic estará dividido en __**cinco partes**__ con las cinco partes generales que tienen los ciclos de las mariposas__: Incubación, Arrastre, Crisálida, Metamorfosis y Vuelo.__ En lo que a cuan largos los capítulos sean….No lo sé. Creo que intentaré hacerlos de no más de 3k palabras. Y en cuanto a publicación, yo publicaré cada semana-semana y media. Lo máximo sería dos semanas si los exámenes me agobian mucho :c_

_Creo que los aburro. Hjdshafj Les prometo que no soy muy parlanchina usualmente, pero ahora estoy emocionada por el fic :)))_

_Espero que haya sido medio bueno lo que escribí, que les haya gustado, o que al menos sea tan malo que me manden un par de tomatazos, calabazazos o cualquier tipo de verdura, fruta o vegetal que tengan a mano (cactus no, por favor)_

_¡Mil gracias por leeeeer! _

_Besos,_

_ c:_


	2. De premios anuales

_Disclaimer: Todo el contenido que aquí se encuentra es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling. Nada me pertenece en absoluto._

**_Primera Fase_**

**_Incubación_**

_De premios anuales_

_I_

Cuando recibió su insignia de Premio Anual, en un sobre con olor a viejo y con un distintivo sello rojo, sintió tantas emociones juntas que la abrumaron. Había sido una mezcla de desagrado y decepción con un toque minúsculo de alegría, como un sabor agridulce que termina siendo amargo.

Mentiría si decía que había soñado desde siempre aquel día porque sencillamente ser un Premio Anual era algo de lo que había rehuido toda su vida, algo que nunca había deseado.

Había intentado por todos los medios desligarse de la imagen santurrona que su madre tuvo en el pasado; su comportamiento escolar no había sido el que muchos esperaban de la primogénita de los héroes de guerra Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, así como tampoco lo eran las compañías que ,según los rumores, ella frecuentaba en los pasillos nocturnos. Pero no había podido alejarse del buen rendimiento académico que había caracterizado a la heroína de la generación pasada, haciendo que ella fuese la única de su grado que tenía una puntuación perfecta en todos los exámenes que habían dado en los últimos siete años y que quedase definida como Prefecta con Honores en quinto y sexto. Y que fuese la opción más obvia para el reconocimiento que acababan de otorgarle.

Aquel era el colmo de los colmos existentes.

Soltó un suspiro dramático mientras miraba la placa que se ubicaba en la palma de su mano en aquellos instantes. Era brillante, con las letra doradas en primer plano, pero asombrosamente desilusionante. Siempre pensó que sería más grande y ahora cuando la miraba en vivo y en directo se preguntaba cómo había gente que podía llorar por no conseguirlo.

Lanzó una rápida miradita por la ventana del tren, observando cómo las nubes empezaban a aglomerarse en el horizonte y como el sol se ponía sobre las montañas dándole a todo el valle, que gracias al movimiento se veía borroso, una luz dorada que probablemente sería admirada por cualquier artista pero que a sus ojos era sólo un indicio de la proximidad que el tren tenía a su destino.

—¿Rose Weasley?

Saltó en su asiento y le lanzó una ojeada a su interlocutor, su primo Albus, quien como respuesta gruñó y señaló con la cabeza a la chica que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Se trataba de una muchachita un par de años menor, quizá de quinto año, que se encontraba evidentemente abochornada. Le lanzaba miradas poco discretas a Albus cada dos segundos y éste no dudaba un segundo en responderlas.

Rose rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que las cuencas de sus ojos le dolieron un poco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—respondió ella sin sonreír, con una expresión neutra.

La muchacha pareció dejar de lado su coqueteo y le miró. Su rostro cambió a una máscara cohibida de inmediato, su piel palideció un poco y sus ojos buscaron el piso tan rápido como el sediento busca la fuente de agua.

Rose sonrió. Solía causar ese efecto en las personas.

—Me mandan desde el vagón de supervisores. Dicen que necesitan a los Premios Anuales antes de que lleguen los prefectos para que se conozcan y organicen en relación a las plataformas que…

—Voy de inmediato—la interrumpió. La joven Weasley no era de las que escuchaban monólogos con paciencia y parecía que la chica estaba poniéndole demasiado relleno a la poca información que le habían otorgado. Se acercó a Albus mientras se colgaba la insignia en el pecho con abatimiento y le dijo en voz baja ignorando a la de quinto que seguía allí:

—Avísale a Ella que tuve que irme al primer vagón mientras ella estaba persiguiendo a la señora del carrito, ¿quieres?

Albus asintió con una sonrisa y le dio una señal de despedida con la mano mientras ella salía del compartimento. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo vio a la de quinto entrar en él y cerrar la puerta tras ella, quizá porque Albus no quería estar solo o quizá porque tenía ganas de pegarse una sesión de besuqueo público. Desde que la mitad de sus primos se habían marchado, el año pasado, se habían quedado ellos solos con sus respectivos hermanos, pero los últimos habían preferido pasar el trayecto con sus amigos. Y ella no los culpaba.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras la tarde consumía la luminosidad. Tenía que recorrer prácticamente medio tren para llegar al primer vagón y conocer por fin al compañero con el cual compartiría título por el resto del año. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué tanto secretismo en relación a los Premios Anuales, ella se había enterado hacía como dos semanas como mucho, pero tampoco le importaba encontrar la razón.

Al llegar al primer vagón ignoró olímpicamente la belleza completamente distinta que este poseía y se sentó en primer asiento que encontró, paralelo a la puerta que ahora se encontraba a espaldas de ella. Desde su posición podía ver al maquinista en vagón continuo y a un sujeto que le echaba carbón a la maquinaría con su varita con gesto cansado una y otra vez. Debía ser aburrido estar todo un trayecto metiéndole una cosa negra a una abertura caliente. No tenía idea de porqué no usaban algún mecanismo más mágico para hacer andar al tren, debía existir algún tipo de tren que pudiese moverse sólo sin necesitada de mano de obra.

Debía ya llevar un buen rato sentada allí, cosa que hizo que su impaciencia aumentara con creces. Le parecía una falta de respeto que su futuro compañero se retrasara tanto en un trayecto que no tomaba más de diez minutos, por lo que estaba muy tentada a levantarse mandarlo todo a la punta del cerro más cercano cuando un chasquido sonó, proveniente del pomo dorado que tenía la puerta del vagón.

Se dio vuelta con tal rapidez que su cabello rojo fuego le nubló la vista por unos alarmantes segundos. El individuo que acababa de entrar se sentó en asiento frente a ella y cuando por fin fue capaz de apartar su abundante cabellera de sus ojos no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa que fue seguido por una espesa capa de ira.

Empezó por sus pies, subió por sus rodillas y llegó a su pecho con fuerza. Aquel sentimiento que siempre la dominaba cuando el sujeto frente a ella se encontraba a cierto radio de distancia. Era una furia incontrolable, un odio desgarrador, un fuego capaz de quemar ciudades enteras sin piedad.

—Scorpius Malfoy.

Escupió su nombre como si fuese ácido, porque realmente lo era en su organismo.

Frente a ella un muchacho apuesto en sobremanera, con el cabello rubio claro, conocido por ser el follador número uno de todas las sangres puras que había en la casa de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Sólo de sangres puras. Promotor del odio entre casas, objeto de deseo de prácticamente toda, sino de _toda_, la población femenina de Hogwarts, incluso cuando sus ideas sobre la mezcla de magos y muggles eran estúpidas y racistas. De toda la población excepto de una.

—Rose Weasley, vaya sorpresa—su voz era tan aterciopelada como un cuchillo. Aquel chico lo único que destilaba de su ser era maldad y codicia, como si siempre buscase sacarle provecho a alguien. Todo el mundo para él tenía un signo de conveniencia en la cabeza. Deduciendo el tono de su voz, Rose comprendió que no estaba sorprendido del todo.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?

—Soy Premio Anual de Slytherin—le dijo como si tuviese un retraso mental, señalándose el pecho con el dedo—Mira, tengo una insignia.

—¿A quién se lo has robado? Mejor dicho, ¿Con quién te acostaste para que te la diese?

—Con tu madre no, te lo aseguro, no caería tan bajo…

Rose Weasley le lanzó una patada con toda la fuerza que su diminuto cuerpo le permitía directo en la espinilla. El chico no se inmutó en lo absoluto, de hecho sonrió un poco, aunque ella podría jurar que en sus ojos había una lagrimilla amenazando con rodar en su rostro.

—Eres un maldito hijo de…

—Vaya que vocabulario posees,chica perfecta—río nuevamente.

Rose volvió a sentarse, con los brazos cruzados tanta fuerza que no llegaba a sentir la circulación de sus extremidades. Aquello no tenía sentido. Scorpius Malfoy era un maldito que se acostaba con medio mundo. No es que ella no lo hiciera, pero al menos tenía una palabra llamada _discreción_ bien puesta en la cabeza. Malfoy, si bien tenía notas bastante buenas considerado su minúsculo cerebro, no era el mejor de su casa ni algo por el estilo. No había sido prefecto en ningún año, nunca ningún profesor había hablado en forma positiva de él, no había ganado ningún tipo de medalla que no fuese de algún evento deportivo, se quedaba dormido en cada clase de historia de la magia y había golpeado a tres niños de primer año en sexto.

El que había elegido al idiota ese como Premio Anual debía estar drogado con algún tipo de alucinógeno. O había recibido un soborno sugerente.

— ¿Un león se ha quedado sin palabras?—atacó él. Eso era lo único que él sabía hacer,atacar como una víbora ponzoñosa. Y, por mil demonios, lo hacía extraordinariamente bien.

—Nunca me quedo sin palabras, sólo me quedo sin gente digna de escucharlas—replicó escupiendo en los zapatos del chico, parecían estar recién lustrados y sintió la satisfacción creciendo en su interior al ver como su rostro adquiría un color entre el morado intenso y el verde amarillento.

—Maldita seas Weasley, son nuevos—aulló Malfoy, levantando sus zapatos y mirándolos con súbito asco—Tienes un humor de perros ¿No te satisficieron anoche? Oh, claro, nadie se quiere meter con una sangre sucia reutilizable que…

Dejó que Malfoy le lanzara todas las dagas que su diminuto cerebro le permitía usar a la vez.

Si a Rose Weasley le preguntaran porqué odiaba a ese tipejo, de seguro que se daría media vuelta y fingiría no haber escuchado. Simplemente porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo, cuándo o dónde las cosas entre ellos se habían convertido en choques de espadas. Había comenzado como una chispa, desde la primera mirada y desde la primera palabra que cruzaron, que había terminado convirtiéndose en un incendio imparable e irreversible. La cercanía entre ambos siempre terminaba con un tercero herido, por ello cada vez que comenzaban a mandarse insultos, la mayoría de los otros alumnos corrían hacia otro lado sin dudarlo.

—Malfoy, ¿Me harías el favor de cerrar tu inservible bocaza por dos segundos?

—No.

—Bien. No escucharé.

—Seguiré hablando…

—Hablaré más fuerte.

Pudo ver como Malfoy se descolocaba por unos instantes. La miró fijo con sus ojos grises como el acero, inexpresivos, analíticos, cuando los prefectos de quinto y sexto llegaron al lugar conversando entre ellos.

Cuando notaron quienes eran los Premios Anuales de aquel año, los miraron intercaladamente y Rose supo de inmediato que estarían pensado de ella y de Malfoy: la hija de los héroes de guerra y el hijo de un mortífago redimido, ambos en una misma habitación y teniendo que compartir un cargo que era bastante importante dentro del alumnado.

_Juntos. En una habitación._

Era el tipo de situaciones que se calificaban peligrosas.

Ignorando las estúpidas miradas, Rose, explicó todo sobre las rondas a los de quinto, así como también recordó a los antiguos cuales eran las verdaderas misiones que un Prefecto tenía. Imponer el orden iba en primer lugar, por sobre todas las cosas, ser un ejemplo y un modelo a seguir. Explicó a su vez como los prefectos tenían la calidad de otorgar puntos así como también podían quitárselos a los que realizaban actividades indebidas como fiestas ilegales, contrabando de una que otra cosa sospechosa y besuqueos en lugares solitarios. Especificó todos los lugares recurrentes que ella había notado en los últimos dos años que había sido prefecta: armarios, salas abandonadas del tercer y quinto piso, atajos y detrás de los telones.

Malfoy sorprendentemente se quedó callado, aunque miraba despectivamente a todos y le lanzaba guiños a la prefecta de Slytherin, chica tan agraciada como un pez globo que cursaba sexto año, de vez en cuando. A Rose le importaba un pepino que coqueteara con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por el frente mientras mantuviese sus fauces cerradas por más de dos segundos.

Cuando la joven pelirroja terminó su discurso, todos los asistentes se fueron con las insignias colgándoles en el pecho cual trofeo.

Le pareció ridículamente idiota.

Se dispuso a salir por la puerta del vagón con dignidad, sin mirar a Malfoy, cuando él la tomó por el brazo y la hizo girar en ciento ochenta grados. Sus rostros tan cerca que ella podía ver cada mota grisácea que tenían sus ojos violentos y vacios. Se soltó con rapidez y se alejó con un asco renovado que podía ser reflejado también en los ojos del sujeto frente a ella.

—Mantente lo más alejado de mí, si no quieres que corte cada una de las partes que puedan colgar de tu cuerpo.

—Dudo que eso sea posible, Weasley.

—¿Ah, sí, idiota? ¿Y por que eso?

—Porque estás viendo a tu futuro compañero de torre, zorra.

Y Scorpius Malfoy le lanzó una última mirada ladeada, cargada de odio y de venganza, mientras que en el mundo de Rose Weasley un sismo titánico recorría toda su columna vertebral.

—Mierda.

El mundo parecía estar siempre en su contra incluso cuando no estaba ni cerca de la cima.

_II_

La cena de bienvenida no fue algo que su ya revuelto estómago degustó en demasía; las últimas palabras que Malfoy le había dado habían quedado en modo repetitivos en sus tímpanos y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Y cuando el profesor Flitwick mandó a llamar por ella en su despacho supo que se trataba para informarle en relación a lo que su némesis ya le había bramado en la cara, lo que no ayudaba mucho a su estado actual.

Al entrar a la oficina del director, Malfoy ya estaba allí.

No era la primera vez que entraba en la estancia, el diminuto y antiquísimo hombre la había invitado en ya un par de ocasiones para felicitarla por su gran desempeño escolar. Era un sitio circular, amplio y repleto de cachivaches. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, pero ahora todos los lienzos se encontraban en negro, quizá porque había alguna reunión de pinturas en alguna parte del castillo o algo así.

—Señorita Weasley, bienvenida—dijo el director con alegría.

Sus ojos eran diminutos, como los de un ratoncito, pero estaban cubiertos de felicidad. Aquel hombre había sido el director de Hogwarts tras la retirada de Minerva McGonagall un par de años antes de que ella entrara al colegio.

—Como siempre un placer, director—sonrió Rose. Con aquel hombre era uno de los pocos instantes en las que no fingía una sonrisa, su energía era contagiosa kilómetros a la redonda.

El director los felicitó por sus recientemente adquiridos cargos y fue en lleno lo que les reunía. Rose no miró a Malfoy ni una sola vez.

—No me dedicaré a explicarles cuales son las funciones que un Premio Anual debe tener, pues supongo que ya leyeron la carta que les envié con las placas. Pero algo que no les informé es en relación a sus privilegios en las residencias del castillo. Los Premios Anuales tienen un baño distinto al que poseen los Prefectos comunes, en el sexto piso, junto al retrato del caballero en el camello. La contraseña es _Sauce que llora_. En cuanto a las habitaciones está la torre de Premios Anuales, lo que significa que ustedes dejaran las torres de sus respectivas casas. Todas sus cosas están ya organizadas en respectivas habitaciones. Les advierto que las reglas de convivencia y decoro corren también para sus nuevos cuartos, y que las consecuencias serán las mismas que para los demás si llegan a romperse. La contraseña para sus nuevos aposentos es _Medalla dorada. _Pueden retirarse.

Ambos hicieron lo que el director les dijo, sin reclamar ninguna de las normas que éste les había impuesto, probablemente porque estaban cansados tras la ardua jornada del tren o quizá porque guardaban energías para batallas venideras.

Caminaron en silencio en dirección a la torre, él a unos tres metros de ella con su paso arrogante resonando en los ya vacios pasillos. Quedaba no muy lejos de la biblioteca, pero bastante alejada del Gran Salón lo que significaba que tendría que levantarse más temprano si quería ser puntual. Por suerte ella no lo era en absoluto y no le importaba cuán lejos quedase la torre, ella seguía despertándose a la misma hora en la que se había levantado en los últimos seis años.

Llegaron a la entrada tras quince minutos de muerto silencio. La entrada era vigilada por un león que tenía una serpiente sobre el lomo.

—Para que veas, Weasley, que hasta en el mundo animal las serpientes ganan—dijo Malfoy. Ella hizo oídos sordos.

La criatura preguntó la contraseña y él se la dio. Cuando pasó frente a la estatua le pegó un puñetazo al león en la cabeza lo que tuvo como consecuencia que se le callera un oreja, el ruido resonó por los pasillos deshabitados. Cuando él entraba se guardó la oreja en el bolsillo y siguió su paso.

La Torre de los Premios Anuales era el sitio más horrendo que podría existir. Tenía una mitad verde y la otra roja, como si un árbol de navidad le hubiese vomitado encima a toda la sala. Había una chimenea de piedra y frente a ella una mesita de café y un sofá con cuadros rojos y verdes combinados, que le daban un toque de leñador más vestido, muy de moda. Se preguntó quién sería el decorador de interiores de aquel sitio y estaba a un pelo de hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto cuando recordó quién era su acompañante.

Vio a Scorpius Malfoy mirando en dirección a lo que debía ser la alcoba de ella y su ira creció sin razón, decidió que si quería sobrevivir aunque fuese una semana con aquel primate debía establecer límites. Tomó una planta que estaba sobre la chimenea y la quitó desde la raíz de un tajo dejando solo un montón de tierra en el masetero. A continuación comenzó a trazar una línea con la tierra que iba desde la puerta hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios bajo a mirada incrédula de Malfoy.

—¿Weasley perdiste el único pedazo de cerebro que te quedaba?—musitó al ver a la chica trazar un intento de línea en el suelo.

Ella no respondió, cuando terminó de hacer la división alzo la mirada repleta de desafío, se acercó a él sin cruzar la línea que separaba su mitad roja de la mitad verde y dijo:

—Si te atreves a cruzar esta línea, te irá mal.

—Quisiera ver que eres capaz de hacer niñata—Malfoy colocó la suela de su pie al borde de la línea, pero este se chamuscó como si el borde quemara.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

o.o.o.o.o

_CHAN CHAN. Jhsaf. Lo sé, apesta, pero lo escribí en un día. No quería publicar tarde en forma de agradecimiento a los ocho comentarios que recibió el prologo (MIL GRACIAS)_

_Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. En primer lugar lamento haber hecho que Scorpius sea Premio Anual. Fue muy predecible, lo sé, pero créanme que tendrá mucho que ver con cosas que pasarán más adelante. Pensé que sería una forma de acercarlos más rápido c:_

_En segundo lugar me olvidé decirles dos cosas en el aclaratorio del prologo: 1) el fic es 90% Rose y Scorpius 10% otros y 2) los capítulos van intercalándose en protagonista. El anterior fue Scorpius, ahora le tocaba a Rose, el próximo será Scorpius, etc._

_No sé cuándo podré publicar el próximo. Tengo miles de pruebas las próximas dos semanas, pero intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible c:_

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER! _

_Besos,_

_Paz c:_


	3. De dementores y armarios

_II_

_De dementores y armarios_

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol le pegaron directo en la cara.

Había tenido un sueño reparador, de esos que acudían en pocas ocasiones, y se sentía agradecido por ello más de lo que alguna vez admitiría en voz alta. Sentía que la cabeza le dolía por aquel merecido descanso y como su piel chocaba caliente contra las sabanas, mientras se desperezaba cual animal mortífero.

Abrió los ojos y la luminosidad de chocó de inmediato en el globo ocular, con lo que terminó lanzando un gemido ahogado.

Nunca se acostumbraría a la luz que había en aquella habitación. Las de Slytherin eran mucho más oscura, aunque tenía ventanas grandes en las dos paredes laterales, debido a que daba al mismísimo fondo del lago y al desfavorecedor tono oliva oscuro que recubría sus paredes.

Recordaba que el hecho de que diera al fondo del agua le daba miedo cuando era pequeño, y estaba seguro que también asustaba a los otros aunque nadie lo mencionaba. Por las noches oía ecos extraños y cantos fantasmales, así como también se podían divisar sombras oscuras recorriendo el abismo con cabellos de un llamativo color fuego y sangre. Habría jurado que había visto los tentáculos del mismísimo calamar gigante, pero cuando se lo comentó a su padre al terminar el curso éste se lo negó rotundamente. "El calamar habita mucho más al fondo del lago", le había dicho simplemente como respuesta y le dio la misma cuando se refirió a los seres pelirrojos que nadaban por la ventana. Le dijo que eran cuentos, ilusiones, que él era solo un niño tonto demasiado ingenuo.

Se levantó aún con la ventana abierta, sin pudor y sin intención de cerrar la ventana. Desde la Torre de Prefectos se tenía una buena vista del campo de Quidditch, así como también de los inicios del Bosque Prohibido, todos alumbrados por el sol, estrella brillante, que se ubicaba en el centro mismo del cielo.

En el centro.

—Mierda—chilló, mientras corría al baño, con el corazón acelerado a tal grado que le dolía el pecho.

Si algo había aprendido de la inútil clase de astronomía era que el sol se ubicaba siempre en el centro del cielo cuando era mediodía, independientemente del país en donde te encontraras o en el mundo que habitaras. Y las clases empezaban con su horario normal aquel día, es decir, iba atrasado por más de cuatro horas a quien sabía cuál era la clase que le tocaba.

Los horarios los daban a las ocho en el Gran Salón y él no había llegado a tiempo.

Estaba en un buen lío y era un endemoniado Premio Anual, por el amor de Merlín.

Se vistió de forma desordenada y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la torre, llegando a la sala común. Había una mesita de frente a la chimenea y tenía un sobre con letra dorada en la tapa sobre ella, colocado de una forma que fuese estratégicamente visible.

Pensó en seguir con su carrera, pero él, Scorpius Malfoy, era un chismoso de primera y pensó que si ya llevaba cuatro horas de atraso, dos minutos no eran algo que fuese a afectar demasiado.

Se dirigió a la mesa y cogió el sobre; tenía su nombre con la letra pulcra que caracterizaba al profesor Flitwick y un timbre de color rojo sangriento con Hogwarts sobresaliendo en él. Rompió el sobre, como si le importase un carajo tanta formalidad, cosa que realmente sentía, y leyó rápidamente el contenido:

_Estimado Señor Malfoy:_

_Junto con saludarle y felicitarle nuevamente por su reciente nombramiento, me complace informales ciertos aspectos que olvidé mencionar en nuestra reunión junto con la señorita Weasley la noche anterior. _

_En primer lugar, es fundamental que las rondas de Prefectos las organice, con su compañera ya mencionada, antes del sábado de esta semana así como también quienes serán los delegados académicos de cada asignatura y los encargados de ayudar a los alumnos deficientes en cada una de ellas. _

_En segundo lugar quiero informarle que, como Premio Anual, tiene el privilegio único de utilizar la sección prohibida sin la autorización de un profesor, aunque sí con un objetivo concreto. Le pido que, si llega a necesitar la utilización de este espacio, acuda a la señorita Dorothy Prince, adorada bibliotecaria, quien no mostrará problema alguno en ayudarle y mostrarle donde debe buscar. Repito que todo esto es sólo con fines académicos._

_Finalmente, me he tomado la libertad de entregarles anticipadamente a usted y a la señorita Weasley sus horarios de clases en forma adelantada. Puede encontrarlo adjunto con esta carta._

_Mis mejores deseos para usted_

_Filius Flitwick_

Bajo la carta había un pergamino áspero con trazos de pluma que indicaban horas y clases correspondientes.

Scorpius Malfoy sintió como todo un abrumador alivio le recorría por la espalda por una fracción de segundo. Por solo un pequeño instante sintió que las cosas buenas también podían pasarle a la gente mala.

Tomó su horario y vio que tenía que correr en ese instante si quería llegar a Defensa.

Partió su carrera tan rápido cómo sus largas y formadas piernas le permitían.

La clase de Defensa había sido antiguamente llamada como Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tras la caída del Señor Oscuro, el nombre se había acortado, no porque no hubiese artes oscuras, sino porque el cuerpo académico consideró que incluir aquello en el enunciado podía llamar a la segregación de los hijos de ex-mortífagos y al pánico entre el alumnado. La clase se desarrollaba bastante cerca de la oficina de Flitwick, por lo que debería recorrer medio establecimiento para llegar.

Se sorprendió al ver que en los pasillos había bastante gente y cuando se acercó a un chico de Slytherin para preguntarle qué hora era, éste le respondió que faltaban unos cinco minutos para el siguiente bloque de clases. Calmó un poco su paso sin dejar de correr. Algunas chicas de casas inferiores como Hufflepuff y Gryffindor le lanzaron silbidos y le gritaron cosas que cualquier chico en su sano juicio adoraría escuchar de alguna chica acerca de su físico.

Claro Scorpius Malfoy no era un chico en su sano juicio, aunque en su mente si lo fuese. Nunca se metería con una de ellas, eran de otra sangre, de otro estatus muy por debajo de él. Sólo las chicas de Slytherin eran capaces de disfrutar de un joven cómo él.

Bueno, excepto aquella vez que él quería olvidar, que no quería recordar, que no quería que saliera a la luz. Aquella vez que incluso él había perdido su amor por la lógica y se había lanzado en caída libre a los caudales de lo que él denominaba locura. Un lugar al cual nunca caería nuevamente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la clase, de roble, gruesa y pesada. Su corazón se aceleró un latido, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría sin recato de par en par.

La habitación estaba llena de chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. El Señor Turnpike, el profesor, no se veía por ningún sitio, por lo que corrió lo más pronto posible al primer asiento que encontró libre, junto a Ella Zabini, en la última fila, no sin antes cerrar la puerta mientras sentía todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clase clavadas en su rostro. Les hizo un gesto descortés con el dedo y muchos se dieron vuelta con rostro avergonzado.

—¿Dónde demonios está Turnpike?—le preguntó antes de sentarse en la silla a Ella.

La muchacha le miró por cinco segundos, antes de responder.

—Fue a buscar una especie de libro que tiene en uno de los estantes de su oficina hace algunos minutos, nos pidió que le guardáramos puesto a los que aún no había llegado antes de empezar la clase. ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos has estado toda la mañana? No te vi en Pociones, esta es la segunda clase que compartimos con los de Slytherin en el día…

—Me quedé dormido. ¿Dónde está Nott?

—Allí adelante, con Rose. Turnpike nos dijo que nos sentáramos con alguien de otra casa, Timothy no estaba muy complaci….

—¿Timothy?¿Desde cuanto Nott pasó a ser Timothy? ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Timy o Tim-Tim?

—Eres un idiota chismoso, Malfoy.

Ella le pegó en el brazo un puñetazo que fue demasiado fuerte, si se consideraba que provenía de una chica de contextura pequeña y delicada.

Ella Zabini era la única amiga verdadera que tenía y que probablemente llegaría a tener en toda su vida. Si había algo que Scorpius Malfoy valoraba en esta vida era la amistad, aunque muy poca gente lo supiese, y por eso cuando la joven Zabini terminó en Gryffindor a él le importó un comino, a pesar de sus constantes quejas contra los habitantes de esa casa y de que siempre, hasta el día de hoy, los consideraba inferiores. Ella Zabini era la única mujer que consideraba igual a él, sin importar en que casa estuviese.

Esto, como se lo había dicho en un par de oportunidades, sorprendía a la chica algunas veces.

Ella era la única de toda la dinastía Zabini en terminar en una casa que no era Slytherin y pensó que se convertiría en una repudiada de inmediato a los ojos de media comunidad mágica adinerada y, aunque eso pasó con su propia familia y los Nott, quienes disolvieron el matrimonio que tenía planeado desde su nacimiento con Timothy, no sucedió con los Malfoy. Y eso era algo que ella valoraba.

Scorpius miró hacia adelante y vio a Nott mirándolos con un rostro compungido y asqueado. Cuando los ojos se ambos se cruzaron él señaló a su compañera de puesto, que tenía una melena rizada con cabellos rojos como fuego, y se tapó las fosas nasales. Era un gesto que entre los Slytherin significaba que la sangre apestaba, es decir que era cualquier cosa menos una sangre pura.

Scorpius rió entre dientes.

De pronto una puerta lateral del lugar se abrió de golpe y todos soltaron un respingo El profesor Turnpike entró en la estancia con su característico paso bamboleo y su cabello grisáceo hasta el hombro agarrado en una coleta. Tenía los ojos tan claros que de lejos solo era capaz de ver la parte blanca de sus orbes y sus dientes se veían amarillentos debido a su obsesión con una bebida _muggle_ conocida como el café.

—Bien, bien, bien—empezó. Su voz era media chillona, media varonil—Bienvenidos a este nuevo y ultimo año escolar que les queda. Lamento la tardanza. A los que no me prestaron atención antes, fui a buscar el libro de organización anual en relación a nuestra clase: Defensa. Este año nos tocan encantamientos defensivos avanzados, nos enfocaremos en el conocido encantamiento defensivo que es comúnmente denominado Patronus en el primer trimestre. Les pido que por favor no se alarmen si con el paso de las semanas no son capaces de convocar un Patronus. Es un encantamiento extremadamente difícil. ¿Alguien me puede explicar para que se utiliza, o mejor dicho contra quien se utiliza?

La mano ya preparada de Rose Weasley se levantó antes de que lo hiciese ninguna otra. Muchos lanzaron gruñidos e improperios por lo bajo. La chica se volteó por un instante y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Scorpius, como si él tuviese la culpa de todo. Él le enseñó los dientes y ella se volvió indignada.

Maldita, pensó él.

—Señorita Weasley—dijo el hombre, dándole la palabra a Weasley.

Ésta tomó aire, como Scorpius había notado, siempre hacía y movió los hombros hacia atrás. A Scorpius le recordó a un proceso de estiramiento que él solía hacer antes de salir al campo de juego.

—El Patronus es un hechizo de repulsión y protección. Sirve para repeler Dementores. Los Dementores son criaturas de grado cinco en nivel de peligrosidad. Son seres viles, hechos de miedo, pesadillas, pánico, que se alimentan de la felicidad y alegría que contienen seres que pueden reconocer, como humanos y distintos seres acuáticos. El fin del Patronus es crear otra fuente de alegría que no sea una criatura viva.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor, gracias Rose—concedió Turnpike. Weasley le lanzó una mirada a él por el rabillo del ojo. Scorpius sintió un increíble deseo de estrangularla allí mismo. Maldita rata de biblioteca. Le daban puntos por decir, calcado, lo que estaba expresado en el libro de Hechizos de noveno grado. Lo sabía porque él también se leía esos libros, pero al menos era inteligente y no lo exhibía en público—El año pasado nos detuvimos un poco en los Dementores y según tengo entendido el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas les instruyó a su vez en el tema. ¿Puede alguien refrescarme la memoria acerca de su origen?

La mano paliducha y pequeña de Weasley se levantó nuevamente. Scorpius sintió que algo le subía por todo el cuerpo, una sensación de rabia inconmensurable. Ella Zabini a su lado l lanzó una miradita que él no supo definir, mientras que Nott, sentado junto a la Weasley, se intentaba alejar lo máximo posible de su compañera de pupitre.

—Los Dementores son, como he dicho antes, seres viles y oscuros que se remontan a épocas antiguas. Existen diversas teorías que explican su origen, pero ninguna es aceptada completamente. Probablemente la más conocida es la que involucra a los griegos. En un pequeño poblado de la antigua Grecia vivió un mago llamado _βουνό, _que traduciéndose al inglés significa _montaña_. En aquellos tiempos se escuchaban historias tétricas, prohibidas, que hoy son consideradas como magia oscura, por lo que los habitantes ponían nombres que resultasen imponentes a sus hijos, pensando que así se le repelería la maldad. Un día _βουνό _tuvo una_ pesadilla en vida_—algo común en la época debido a los alucinógenos naturales que recolectaban—es decir, sentía que todo era real cuando era todo un sueño salido de su mente cansada. Vio unas sombras humanoides, negras como la noche y repletas de algo que helaba la sangre, dándole un calvario mental. Aterrorizado tomó una estaca, que en realidad era su varita, y la lanzó a los espectros produciendo sin querer un hechizo que hasta hoy se desconoce, que terminó volviendo a las creaturas de carne y hueso que conocemos hoy en día.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Bien, los Dementores no son cosa fácil y tampoco lo es el encantamiento que los repele. El Patronus, como ya dijo la señorita Weasley, es una fuente de energía singular, adopta formas animales que dependen de cada persona…Y no Thomas, no se transforma en tu animal favorito si eso era lo que ibas a preguntar…—dijo el profesor al ver a Eloise Thomas levantando la mano. La chica se encogió en su asiento. Zabini se rió entre dientes y Scorpius le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—Se metió con mi novio antes de que termináramos— explicó Ella—Maldita hija de…

—…El Patronus se transforma en algo que va más allá de gustos personales. Se trata de una fuerza del subconsciente, el animal que sale representa protección, representa el sentimiento de bienestar. Por ejemplo, mi animal favorito son las cotorras, pero mi Patronus es un pez espada.

Sacó su varita y soltó algo que desde la posición alejada de Scorpius sonó como _Eseto Palonu. _De la punta de la varita salió una especie de humo plateado que adquirió forma de pez espada tras un instante. El animal empezó a nadar por el aire como si fuese agua con tanta gracia que hasta Scorpius se sorprendió al verlo. Ella a su lado parecía maravillada.

Turnpike terminó su demostración con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba a plena vista sus dientes amarillentos.

—Muy bien. Para empezar, necesito que todos se levanten de sus asientos.

Todos lo hicieron, muchos parecían atontados. Pudo ver a Nott junto a Weasley con una mirada de desdén que iba directa al profesor, parecía el único ser humano no asombrado en lo absoluto con lo que acababa de suceder.

—Como ya hemos mencionado el Patronus es una fuerza que proviene de la alegría. Necesito que piensen en el recuerdo más feliz que tengan, que se concentren en ello, que sientan todo el sentimiento de felicidad recorriendo su ser. Repito, es poco probable que alguno logre realizar el hechizo correctamente a la primera, toma semanas, años de práctica quizá. Ahora, recuerden su momento feliz.

Scorpius Malfoy rebuscó y rebuscó en su mente por varios minutos.

No podía decirse que él fuese un ser extremadamente feliz. Había habitado en la soledad de la Mansión Malfoy durante toda su vida, un lugar oscuro, por mucho que su madre se hubiese dedicado a reordenar y decorar todo en un tono más _amigable_. Por las noches escuchaba gritos que provenían del sótano y juraría que veía sombras en lugares bien iluminados.

Su infancia no había sido algo muy bonito tampoco, su padre estaba ausente debido a su vano objetivo de mejorar un poco su imagen ante la sociedad, mientras que su madre se dedicaba a arreglar la mansión lo más que podía y se le iba la vida haciéndolo. No tuvo muchos amigos. Los pocos que conoció fueron de reuniones sociales que sus progenitores organizaban, que estaban repletas de gente que también quería cambiar su imagen social.

Fue allí, en medio de una endemoniada clase de Defensa, en la que Scorpius se dio cuenta cuan solo estuvo y estaba realmente.

Abrió los ojos y vio como todos sonreían para sus adentros, como si recordasen cosas hermosas, como si sus recuerdos flotaran a su alrededor, como mariposas a punto de cambiar en un punto predestinado de un ciclo. Todos se veían en paz, felices, incluso Ella Zabini quien había tenido que aguantar aún más prejuicios que los que él había tenido que aguantar.

Repentinamente sintió envidia.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Rose Weasley que se encontraba lo que parecían kilómetros más adelante, ella tampoco parecía feliz en absoluto.

Sus ojos, que le recordaron a zafiros brillantes en antaño y que ahora le recordaban a un cristal sucio y mugriento, se clavaron en los suyos. Movió la mano involuntariamente y sin saber cómo, cuándo o porqué le hizo un gesto obsceno, dedicado a ella específicamente. La odiaba, especialmente porque ella había visto la debilidad que él había mostrado en sus ojos hace algunos instantes, porque estaba completamente seguro que ella sabía a la perfección los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente cuando miraba a los otros, que tenía esa cara de estúpidos felices.

Como respuesta al gesto ella le sonrió mostrándole los dientes, lo que le dio un aire felino, pero en sus ojos no se veía ira u odio alguno—cosa rara— sino una expresión que él nunca supo definir.

Por primera vez y última vez Scorpius Malfoy se preguntó si Rose Weasley tenía un recuerdo feliz.

_II_

No podía decirse que el resto del día mejoró para él.

Cabreado por lo que había pasado en Defensa se dedicó a tirarle toda la mierda que pudo a la otra gente con la que se encontraba. Llamó de estúpida a un par de chicas de sexto que le hicieron propuestas indebidas, le pegó una patada a un chico de segundo que intentó preguntarle sobre dónde estaba el baño y le tiró un libro a una chica pelirroja que cruzaba por el pasillo simplemente porque su pelo era pelirrojo.

Suerte tuvo de que no tenía Adivinación aquel día, o si no, le juraba a Merlín, hubiese tirado a cualquier persona desde la torre.

No fue hasta la última hora del día, después de que fallara épicamente en Transformaciones, que recibió un mensaje de Scarlett Welch pidiéndole que tuviesen uno de sus encuentros en el armario número tres del quinto piso.

Scarlett Welch era una chica curvilínea, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que formaba parte de la casa que él habitaba. Era conocida por ser manipuladora, medianamente fácil e incluso media ninfómana según algunos. Desde quinto año era algo así como la "amiga nocturna" a la que Scorpius recurría en casos de necesidad, aunque la chica parecía estar enamorada realmente de él y medio planeta se daba cuenta.

Scorpius aceptó su propuesta, porque era un caso extremo y necesitaba pegarse un buen revolcón, por lo que cuando el gran reloj dio las diez salió de la sala común de la Torre de Prefectos. No sabía si Weasley había llegado o no, ni tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo encontrarse con ella. Mientras cruzaba la estancia en dirección a la puerta pudo notar que la línea de tierra que ella había hecho el día anterior, cual salvaje, seguía allí, pero mucho más delgada y derecha. Probablemente un elfo domestico la había arreglado un poco mientras ambos estaban fuera.

Los pasillos estaban fríos a medida que avanzaba, olían a humedad y a polvo, mientras que sus pasos resonaban contra las paredes en un sonoro eco.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado supo de inmediato que Scarlett ya estaba allí: su perfume barato inundó sus fosas nasales de inmediato. Scorpius Malfoy siempre llegaba después, nunca antes.

Tocó la puerta de caoba tres veces, dos largos y un corto y se abrió rápidamente dejándole espacio para entrar. Y lo hiso.

A penas penetró el reducido espacio, las manos de Scarlett comenzaron a recorrerlo inmediatamente. Así era siempre, sin palabras. Scorpius la apretó contra la pared del armario y ella enredó sus agiles piernas alrededor se su cintura, sin siquiera soltar un suspiro, haciendo que el ambiente dentro se fogueara inclusive más de lo que se podría esperar. Enredó sus manos contra su cintura con fuerza, pegándola contra él, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel contra su pecho.

Cuando el aire empezaba a faltar, él exploró su cuello, cubriéndolo de mordiscos pequeños, succionando cada pedazo de piel que había libre.

—Ha sido un largo verano—dijo Scarlett, entre gemidos. Su voz era suave, mojada. Le recordaba a las voces que tenían las mujeres adineradas—Carajo, necesitaba un buen follón.

Scorpius sonrió contra su piel y apartó su boca de su cuello para dirigirse a sus labios. Pero entonces cometió el peor error que podría haber hecho. Miró los ojos de Scarlett, que estaban abiertos de par en par y que incluso atreves de la oscuridad, eran visibles.

Azules.

No tenía idea cómo pero los ojos de ella le hicieron recordar a Weasley. Le hicieron pensar cosas raras, cosas inquietantes que nunca antes había pensado en toda su vida y que no podía permitirse pensar en relación a una sangre sucia como ella. Imaginó que había sido Weasley a la que había besado hacía algunos instantes, que era ella la que lo miraba ahora y que era ella la que le decía cosas sobre cuán buenas tenía ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—chilló apartando a Scarlett de un empujó, la chica estaba a medio vestir, con un tirante del sostén desprendido, con sus ojos azules brillando de lujuria y extrañeza.

—¿Scorpius que…?—empezó Scarlett, intentando acercarse, él la volvió a apartar, no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco pero de repente sentía que el olor de la muchacha era asqueroso, lo mareaba, le causaba arqueadas.

Debía correr lejos de ella.

—¿Scorpius?—dijo Scarlett mientras él abría la puerta del armario, se caía en el piso y volvía a levantarse son gracia—¿Qué está pasando?

Le hubiese encantado responderle con algo lógico pero ni él sabía qué coño había pasado hacía cinco segundos. Estaba a un pelo de decirle que no tenía idea, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron otras.

—Debo correr.

Y corrió.

**_O.o.O.o.O_**

_CHAN CHAN._

_¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero como dije en el capi anterior no estaba segura de cuándo podría publicar. Tuve MIL pruebas y esta semana tengo MIL más, por lo que es probable que este atraso se repita._

_De cualquier manera aquí estoy c: _

_Lamento haberles echado la lata con lo de los Dementores pero, Merlín, siempre estuve curiosa de saber de donde salieron asique me inventé una historia (espero que haya sido medio creíble) Lo de los Patronus es importante en esta historia, de hecho estarán rondando por aquí un buen rato asique recuerden lo que se dijo en esta clase c:_

_Sé que el final fue medio raro pero disfruté un montó escribiéndolo. Me pidieron un capitulo más largo que el anterior por lo que hice este de 4k para ellos c: _

_Agradezco a los comentadores, favoritadores, seguidores y otros ores por leer esta historia c: Gracias por comentar el cap anterior a __**Malevola, Annie Thompson, Lunasa, Oursillysong**__ (a quien le responderé sus comentarios lo más pronto posible), a __**MrsLGrint y **__a __**dramione4life.**_

_¡Mil gracias!_

_Espero que comenten (es gratis, en serio, yo no sabía pero dicen que te dan como regalo extra una sonrisa de una escritora torpe)_

_¡Besos!_


	4. De cartas de Tarot

_Disclaimer__: Todo el contenido que aquí se encuentra es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling. Nada me pertenece en absoluto._

_III_

_De cartas de tarot_

Cuando despertó los rayos tenues del sol matutino acariciaban, perezosamente, las mejillas y párpados de su rostro haciendo un incontrolable e inaudible gemido ahogado corriese precipitosamente por su garganta. Estaba cansada, no podía decirse que había descansado lo suficientemente bien en los últimos tres días y, si era honesta, empezaba a frustrarse un tanto. Si había algo que Rose Weasley pocas veces había adquirido a lo largo de su turbulenta vida, cosa que agradecía mucha gente, era el insomnio. Para ella era como una enfermedad que corroía el alma o algo por el estilo y terminaba mandando al carajo a medio mundo cuando lo sufría.

Se desperezó sin rigor alguno sobre las sabanas de seda de color blanco que había en su habitación que ella había denominado para sí misma como el cuarto del infierno. Quizá lo había llamado así por como el sol chocaba contra las paredes la mayor parte del día, haciendo que los colores rojizos del empapelado se viesen anaranjados, como si todo estuviese en llamas.

Levantándose sin siquiera ponerse sus pantuflas de felpa amigable, se dirigió al cuarto de baño cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía desde el otro cuarto, que se encontraba bajando una escalera, abriendo a un salón común y subiendo otra en ascenso. Un ruido tan profundo que fue capaz de cruzar todo aquel trecho de piedra quizá sin perder intensidad.

Era un grito de dolor que tenía como fuente a Scorpius Malfoy.

El corazón de Rose se aceleró por un milisegundo sin razón, para luego volver a su latido normal con un extraña mezcla de desazón, ira, desprecio y alegría.

Probablemente toda la parte negativa venía desde el mismo código fuente, que terminaba traduciéndose en un único punto clave: aquel tipejo era el maldito culpable de que su sueño fuese, literalmente, pura porquería en los últimos tres días.

Desde la primera clase de Defensa la joven Weasley había pasado más tiempo que quería, podía y admitiría en el tarado ese. Aún recordaba, como si estuviese grabado en algún protegido lugar de su masa cerebral, el rostro de Malfoy cuando Turnpike les había pedido que recordasen algún momento de plenitud o felicidad absoluta: un rostro desolador, como una máscara desmoronándose a pedazos y despellejándose por completo. Y no es que a Rose le importase en lo más mínimo que él fuese infeliz, de hecho le importaba un rábano, pero era una sorpresa verlo así de débil.

Así de_ humano_.

Entonces todo aquello había terminado creando ideas absurdas en su cabeza como que el niñato tenía sentimientos y tenía un corazón aunque estuviese muy escondido en aquella armadura de hierro y acero que lo rodeaba en cada instante del día, cada segundo de cada día. De la nada se había dedicado a pensar en cómo sería Malfoy cuando no había nadie a su alrededor y lo único que podía visualizar era una especie de animal medio herido, medio moribundo tendido sobre un cajón mojado en medio de una calle.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacudiéndose inmediatamente todos aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, haciendo que el olor de su propio pelo le llenara la nariz, y sonrió completamente feliz al escuchar los alaridos resonantes. El maldito ese estaba cumpliendo con todos los periodos sin sueños que le había robado en el último tiempo.

Se duchó rápidamente y, tras vestirse con parsimonia y atarse su rizado cabello en una alta, pero elegante y favorecedora cola de caballo, cogió su bolso y bajó por la escalera de caracol.

La sala común estaba vacía, sin signos vitales, prácticamente desolada. La línea de tierra que ella había trazado el primer día que llegó allí, frente a los ojos del energúmeno de Malfoy, había sido reemplazada por una fina y delicada línea de sal que parecía tener el mismo efecto que ella le había adherido a la origina, pero que se veía mucho mejor estéticamente. Probablemente uno de los elfos la había arreglado. Los sillones estaban en una posición diferente y alguien había colocado una pizarra junto al espejo sobre la chimenea, lo que le recordó abruptamente que tenía que organizar las rondas de prefectos antes del sábado, en dos días.

Salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta y sonriéndole a la estatua que vigilaba la entrada. El día anterior había logrado derribar la serpiente que se encontraba sobre el león, tal y como Malfoy le había quitado la oreja al último el primer día, pero la estatura parecía restaurarse sola lo cual era extraño y escalofriante.

Sacó su horario de su bolsillo y vio que su siguiente clase se trataba de Adivinación, por lo que soltó un resoplido fuerte que resonó contra las paredes desérticas.

Mentiría si dijese que no odiaba al máximo aquella clase, de hecho la consideraba la más estúpida de todos los tiempos. Era una forma de perder cuatro horas semanales, dado que tenía dos sesiones por semana, que podrían ser usadas productivamente. Muchas veces sus amigos más cercanos le habían preguntado porque la había tomado si no creía en todo eso, pero ella se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y mirar a otra parte. La verdadera razón estaba oculta en las paredes que había en su cabeza, específicamente en la sección de su alma que intentaba desesperadamente no ser comparada ni física ni psicológicamente con su santurrona y fatigante madre, cosa que le había pasado desde que tenía memoria.

Continuó su marcha, pasando por alto las proposiciones obscenas y las miradas indebidas que le lanzaban los alumnos con los que se cruzaba. Mucha gente pensaba que ella era fácil, pero si había algo que estaba insertado en el cerebro de todos los que la rodeaban era que a fin de cuentas ella no lo era. Sí, se había acostado con más un par de personas y sí, era capaz de dejar a medio alumnado ardiendo en medio segundo. Pero todos siempre tenían presente de que ella elegía con quien hacía todo eso, aún cuando los que sucumbían pensaban que ellos eran los que llevaban el rumbo de todo.

Rose Weasley siempre era la que lideraba.

Llegó la torre de adivinación y pudo ver, incluso desde la distancia, a una figura diminuta que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la miraba fijo.

Rose sonrió.

—Rose Weasley, eres una maldita. Llevo esperándote media hora por el amor de Merlín.

—Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie equivocado…

—Oh, Rose Weasley, créeme que aún no has visto a Ella Zabini levantarse con el pie equivocado, tu maldita hija de…

—Cuidado con esa bocaza—la reprimió, con una sonrisa. La muchacha frunció el cejo, pero ahora sonriente— ¿Llego a tiempo? No quiero que Trelawney me mande uno de sus discursos morales.

—La clase empieza en cinco minutos—musitó Ella tirando del cordel que bajaba una especie de puerta trampa, que daba al salón. Desde arriba se escuchaban muchos murmullos, por lo que Rose dedujo que probablemente la mayoría de la clase estaba allí.

La muchacha subió primero con la joven Zabini pisándole los talones.

La habitación de Adivinación siempre tenía un olor a té mal hecho, que impregnaba todo el lugar incluyendo los muebles y el alfombrado. Todos los años la cambiaban de color, por petición de la profesora Trelawney, ya que según ella le mejoraba el chacra o algo por el estilo. Aquel año el color de turno era un purpura oscuro, cercano al negro, mientras que los silloncitos habían sido reemplazados por cojines, tres por cada mesa baja. En el centro de la habitación estaba una anciana que tenía apariencia de momia, alias la profesora Trelawney. Según muchos ella era la profesora más vieja que quedaba en Hogwarts junto con Flitwick. Había sido maestra de sus padres y de su padrino cuando eran jóvenes y, según lo que le había contado su tío Charlie también lo había sido de él. No tenía idea de cómo seguía viva después de tanto tiempo, quizá estaba poseída o algo, pero no es como si a Rose le importase mucho el porqué de la longevidad de aquel vejestorio.

Rose y Ella caminaron entre las personas que ya estaban sentadas en el piso y terminaron sentándose en el único lugar que quedaba desocupado, en un extremo de la sala. Rose pisó a algunas personas en el camino y Ella intentaba pasar por sobre algunos aunque eso tuviese como consecuencia que todos le echaran un vistazo de primera mano a ciertas partes de su anatomía, a lo que se disculpaba avergonzada.

—Definitivamente necesitan organizar mejor este lugar—musitó, tan ruborizada que casi se podía freír un huevo en el calor que desprendía su piel.

Se miraron por un segundo y ambas se largaron a reír como estúpidas.

Rose no tenía idea como, pero Ella tenía un extraño campo magnético que la rodeaba que lograba que ella fuese un ser mucho más relajado y feliz. Era como una especie de vibración que lograba que dejase todas sus preocupaciones de lado y todas las capas de cosas que ella no era, por un instante. Quizá era esa una de las razones por las que había terminado siendo amiga de alguien como Ella Zabini, aunque mentiría si no aceptara que también un picor de lastima había rondado en primera instancia.

Todo había empezado cuando a la pobre chica Zabini fue enviada a Gryffindor el día de la selección.

A penas puso su trasero en la mesa media casa la miró como si fuese una rata muerta, que necesitaba urgentemente ser tirada al drenaje. Algunos de segundo y tercero se dedicaron a lanzarle comida mientras Flitwick no miraba, mientras que algunos mayores cometieron actos de mayor inmadurez que a nadie le gustaría recibir, mientras Rose miraba atentamente todo el espectáculo que se estaba armando por que una pobre chica había sido dirigida a un lugar que quizá no se esperaba.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación de chicas de Gryffindor que Rose realmente notó cuan grave era el dilema en el que aquella pobre chica estaba metida. Todas sus cosas estaban colgadas en las paredes y su ropa interior estaba expuesta por la ventana de la torre. Ella Zabini intentó parecer calmada y guardó todo, con lentitud inquietante y con mirada de acero mientras sus otras compañeras, a excepción de una, reían como si su cerebro hubiese sido drenado completamente de su cuerpo.

Pero incluso una fortaleza tiene un punto débil y Ella se rompió cuando la misma medianoche tocó su puerta.

Entonces Rose Weasley, que podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una persona injusta o estúpida como lo era la mitad de toda aquella gente tan llena de prejuicios, le habló entre la oscuridad y al día siguiente se mantuvo pegada a ella todo el día. Le lanzó un montón de hechizos, que su tía le había enseñado, a cualquier idiota que siquiera la mirara feo y además de forjar una buena amistad se ganó respeto que iba más allá de todo lo que sus padres habían hecho.

De cualquier forma la mayoría de esos inútiles mediocres eran de Gryffindor, cosa que le hiso ver que hasta en su propia casa había enemigos, aunque hubo muchos de Slytherin que también parecían repudiar a Zabini.

Ahora que lo pensaba Malfoy nunca estuvo entre las caras que embrujó, quizá porque era amigo de Ella hasta hoy en día, lo cual se transformaba en la única cosa rescatable que tenía el pobre engendro.

Sacudió la cabeza, algo confundida sin saber cómo demonios había llegado Malfoy a su hilo de pensamientos.

—Este año tenemos todas las clases con los de Slytherin o qué diablos—musitó Rose.

Ella asintió.

—Tenemos unas seis clases con ellos. Marcus Nertbrooke me dijo que Flitwick quería unirnos más o algo así. No quiere que ocurra lo mismo que sucedió el año pasado tras el campeonato de quidditch.

Rose parpadeó rápido. Del campeonato del año pasado y de la final entre Gryffindor y Slytherin era mejor no acordarse. Podía sentir la sangre ardiendo nuevamente en sus venas de solo pensarlo.

—De cualquier forma no es como si las serpientes estén muy felices tampoco—continuó Ella, meneando la cabeza señalando a toda la habitación, medio mundo tenía cara de pocos amigos— Timothy me dijo que…

—¿Timothy? ¿Timothy Nott?

—Sí, el mismo. Bueno Timothy me dijo que…

—¿Desde cuándo Timothy Nott es sólo Timothy?

Ella rodó los ojos, aunque Rose pudo jurar que su respiración se aceleró un poco. O quizá era un invento de ella.

—Eres la segunda chismosa que me pregunta eso, por Merlín, la gente ya no tiene tema de conversación en estos días…

—¿Quién fue el primero?—indagó ella.

—Fue tu…

La muchacha no alcanzó a terminar la oración porque un cuerpo se desplomó junto a ella en el cojín que quedaba libre. Se trataba un muchacho alto, con espalda ancha y mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía su cabello, color arena, completamente desordenado y sus ojos chocolate, siempre inquietos, moviéndose en todas direcciones. Su corbata roja estaba deshecha y túnica arrugada como pergamino.

La típica imagen de un alumno desastroso.

—¿Ha empezado a parlotear ya?—susurró él. Su voz era suave y melódica.

—Creo que está a punto de empezar, Scarlett Welch está a punto de caerse de su silla de la emoción—dijo Ella señalando a la rubia que se encontraba en los cojines que estaban frente a ellos.

Rose siempre había considerado a aquella tipa como un ejemplo claro y definido de la idiotez. Era una de esas personas que solo piensan con las partes bajas de su cuerpo. Aparentemente estaba contándole algo muy triste a su amiga intima e igual de hueca Spence Restold, algo sobre que Scarlett estaba a punto de hacerlo con un tipo y que ese había huido. El tema parecía tener ya un buen tiempo, pero Scarlett se veía dramáticamente afectada.

Siendo honesta Rose no culpaba al chico ese, cualquiera que fuese medio cuerdo correría lejos de ese pulpo con cara humana.

—Trelawney cada día está más sorda, creo que no me vio cuando entré y pasé junto a sus narices.

—Eres un descarado, Connor McBonne—le dijo Rose pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo—No entiendo como aún no te dicen nada cuando has llegado los últimos siete años atrasado a todas las clases.

—Soy un hombre con recursos. Encandilo a Flitwick con mis encantos.

Rose rió a carcajada limpia.

Connor McBonne era un muy buen chico, hijo de muggles. Cuando había recibido su carta, sus padres, ambos agricultores, pensaron que era una broma por lo que la colgaron en un armario para recordar que alguien se había tomado el tiempo de hacerles una broma que les había alegrado el día y cuando llegó el 1 de septiembre decidieron ir a la estación como celebración a la broma. Hasta que vieron a unos sujetos cruzando por una muralla e instaron a su hijo a cruzarlo también. El chico lo hiso y sin saber cómo terminó en un tren de aspecto mágico que llevaba a un lugar raro, sin útiles o ropa. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando tras dos horas de viaje lo subieron a un bote junto con un hombre gigante y los hicieron cruzar un lago. Tan emocionado estaba que se cayó por el lago y lo rescató un calamar aún más grande que el hombre, quien por cortesía le prestó su enorme abrigo.

—Quisieras, McBonne—le sacó la lengua Ella.

—Zabini, debo recordarte que te pillé…

Al parecer estaba a un pelo de lanzar una bomba de chismes cuando Trelawney carraspeó. Todas las cabezas de volvieron ella. Connor le dijo algo a Ella sobre cuentas pendientes, cuando la mujer de aspecto momificado empezó a hablar.

—Silencio, silencio—aclamó la mujer. A pesar de su apariencia rompible, su voz era potente—Como ya vimos la clase anterior, mentes abiertas, nos dedicaremos a la lectura de distintas cartas y materiales que predicen el futuro. ¡Mantengan sus mentas abiertas! ¡Mantengan sus almas despejadas!—la mujer se levantó con rapidez y abrió sus brazos como si dibujara un horizonte en el aire—El mundo de las cartas y de la predicción se encuentran en ustedes. He colocado un mazo de cartas por mesa. Quiero que uno de ustedes actúe como intermediario con las cartas, que otro lea el libro e intérprete sus significados y que otro sea el que tendrá el honor de ser el receptor de su propio futuro.

Todos hicieron lo que la vieja anciana pidió, mientras que ella recorría el puesto de Alice Longbottom y le decía que había una muerte por acontecer en su familia.

En el entretanto los tres se organizaron de forma que Ella leyera las cartas, Connor fuese el "portador de su destino" y Rose se dedicara a leer la porquería que se suponía las cartas profetizaban. Estaban a punto de empezar cuando Trelawney llegó a su mesa y los miró a los tres con sus ojos que empezaban a perder color.

—No—dijo señalando a Connor con su dedo huesudo—No. Él no debe ser el portador del destino. Y usted no debe ser la que interpreta las cartas, Señorita Weasley—escupió la mujer. Rose le puso una mueca—Al igual que su madre, lo único que su aura y espíritu hacen es menospreciar el futuro y el arte magistral de la adivinación. El intérprete debe ser alguien que sea capaz de interpretar las cosas más allá de lo que dice el texto. Y usted señorita Zabini organice las cartas en relación al pentágono emocional de Gergane.

Rose no sabía si ofenderse o reírse en la cara de la vieja esa, pero le pasó el libro a Connor diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo mientras la cosa esa se iba.

Pudo ver a Ella riendo por lo bajo por lo que le lanzó una patada con dificultad, debido a que se encontraban al nivel del suelo.

—¡Hey!—chistó ella, lanzándole una mirada furibunda—No es mi culpa que no seas una digna interprete del mensaje que nos dejan las admirables cartas del destino.

La joven Weasley puso los ojos en blanco mientras la veía ordenando el mazo de cartas que tenía entre las manos. Eran de color violeta fuerte, con dibujos multicolores que no era capaz de distinguir debido a la rapidez con la que su amiga las iba pasando, sólo se veían como nubarrones. En el entretanto Connor iba contándoles en voz alta las diferencias entre ese y el muggle, al parecer su madre tenía uno en su casa aunque mención que estaba en peor estado que aquel.

—Para empezar las imágenes no se mueven—explicó, tomando una carta al azar sin tomar en cuenta las protestas de la morena. Era una de una especie de demonio rojo que bailaba junto a una hoguera encendida—Y por lo general las que se ven malas no son tan malas, asique supongo que…—miró rápidamente la carta y buscó la imagen en el libro, al ver su significado su cara pareció más pálida—Me temo que las de aquí si son malas, muy malas, mierda eso era escalofriante ojalá que no te toque, no quiero que te mueras incinerada.

Connor parecía muerto de miedo, pero Rose rió sonoramente.

Tras un tiempo Ella les informó que ya estaba listo el ordenamiento. Había colocado cinco columnas de cartas, siendo la ultima con cinco cartas y la primera con una, como si formasen una escalera. Bajo ellas había cinco solas que, según lo que dijo la muchacha, eran cartas únicas. Al parecer todas estaban repetidas dos veces a excepción de esas.

—Creo que esto fue lo que Trelawney quería que hiciera. Tiene sentido.

—Nada aquí tiene sentido, Zabini.

La chica sonrió de lado.

—Muy bien, Weasley, veamos. Elige una carta de la primera columna de cinco. La columna del futuro.

Le señaló la columna que tenía solo una carta. Rose levantó una ceja, como cuestionándole como era que le daba a elegir cuando había sólo una posibilidad.

—Oye es el procedimiento que dicta el libro—replicó Zabini—Anda cógela ya.

Rose tomó la carta y la dio vuelta.

Se trataba de una especie de diente de león en un día de sol. Lo único que hacía era mecerse, sin dejar que el viento o la briza cambiaran su forma. Se veía imperturbable y sin saber porqué le recordó a las tardes de verano que solía pasar en la Madriguera cuando era pequeña y todo era mucho más fácil de lo que era ahora.

Le pasó la carta a Connor y él buscó el dibujo en el libro, levantando una ceja e intentando parecer misterioso.

—La carta se llama "Flor de viento", aunque no hay viento menuda tontería—musitó por lo bajo— De cualquier forma dice que "se trata de prosperidad, buena fortuna, estabilidad. Aunque como toda flor de viento y como todo buen tiempo, pueden volar sin que se sea previsto". En conclusión, te va a ir bien. Siguiente.

Rose sonrió mientras Ella le indicaba sacar una carta de la segunda corrida de siete, la columna del pensamiento. Esta tenía solo dos para escoger. Tomó la primera sin pensarlo mucho y la miró rápido. Tenía un espejo de aspecto empañado que tenía un grabado raro escrito en un marco dorado.

—Según el libro esta es una carta poderosa y es raro que esté relacionada con la línea del pensamiento—explicó Connor cuando ella se la pasó—"Carta de Oesed", dice aquí, "carta que representa la confusión del pensamiento. La mente pretende querer cosas que realmente no quiere, pues se niega a aceptar lo que se necesita". Rose creo que te acaban de decir tonta…

La joven Weasley le golpeó el brazo con una sonrisita. Ella le pidió que sacase otra carta, parecía raramente seria aunque Rose no pudo detectar la razón. Ahora le tocaba la columna de los sentimientos. La carta que sacó era la de un duende verde danzando en un nenúfar, con los ojos del color de la clorofila.

—Carta del duende danzante. Merlín quien inventa estos nombres, la gente necesita imaginación—se quejó el chico revolviéndose el cabello— "muestra de renovación de sentimientos. Reinvención de cariño y afecto…", sigue diciendo lo mismo por media página, pero con distintos adjetivos.— le espetó a Ella cuando lo miró raro.

La joven Zabini gruñó y le pidió nuevamente a rose que escogiera una carta de las cuatro que había en la cuarta columna, esta era la fila de la inteligencia. Cuando Rose le preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre esa y la del pensamiento la muchacha se encogió de hombros y le dijo que eligiera de una buena vez. La que la pelirroja sacó fue una de dos copas chocando, que según la lectura de Connor, significaba regocijo intelectual y tendencia al incremento de los conocimientos.

—Quinta y última columna. La columna del amor. —anunció Ella con voz que pretendía inducir a la curiosidad—Luego nos vamos a la carta única. Elige una, cabello de zanahoria.

Rose le lanzó una mirada de incredibilidad y luego miró la última columna sin emoción alguna y sin que su corazón se acelerara ni un latido. Sacó una carta que tenía una figura con capucha negra y una varita blanca, como hecha de cal. Su rostro era una calavera y sus cuencas estaban vacías.

La muerte.

Connor tomó la carta y la miró con rostro serio, luego la buscó en el tomo que tenía ahora sobre sus piernas.

—Carta conocida como "Ida" o "Sin vuelta". El texto dice: "carta relacionada, paradójicamente con los sentimientos. Emoción que consume, que hace que el dolor se carne y que el amor sea espíritu. Amor que puede quemar y destruir, así como prevalecer". Parece que alguien va a tener una relación fogosa uno de estos días…

—Eres un idiota McBonne—ladró Ella—Muy bien. Las cinco columnas han sido terminadas. Te queda escoger una de las de abajo, una de las únicas. Cabe notar que ninguna de estas cinco está relacionada con el orden de arriba. Es decir, no porque una esté debajo de la columna cinco, será del amor. Ahora, chica lista, toma una.

Rose tomó la tercera.

Era una que tenía un diablo rojo, idéntica a la que había tomado Connor al inicio, pero esta danzaba alrededor de un campano de hielo. Por primera vez en toda aquella sesión de idioteces la chica sintió miedo. No sabía si era el rostro del diablo que se reflejaba en el hielo, o si era por como las llamas parecían consumir todo lo que tocaba.

—Se llama "Choque"—dijo Connor—"Relacionada directamente con la columna del amor. Significa dolor, rompimiento de barreras, sufrimiento, agonía. Muro que desarma y deja todo un mundo en llamas. Cambio que puede resultar negativo, o positivo, de acuerdo a como se tome. Puede ser una decisión que genere pasión o una que puede convertir todo a cenizas…"

Connor la miró, sin terminar de leer lo que decía la carta, con rostro compungido. Le pasó el libro a Ella y la chica puso un rostro agobiado y de pronto pareció mucho más vieja y con menos vitalidad. Como si toda su energía se drenara de sus poros. Cerró el libro con rapidez y la miró fijo.

De inmediato Rose supo que eso no era precisamente un buen presagio.

_II_

El resto del día se mantuvo callado y taciturno, mientras que Ella Zabini a su lado la miraba como si su hermano se hubiese muerto hacía poco. Desquitó su rabia contra todo el que se le cruzaba, más que nada echándole miradas raras a todos y riéndose de alguien cuando un hechizo le salía mal porque no tenía ganas de hacer cosas peores.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a la Torre de Prefectos, cosa que nunca le hacía mucha gracia, se sintió profundamente aliviada de poder respirar en paz por primera vez en el día.

Menuda fue su suerte de encontrarse a Scorpius Malfoy tendido en el sofá, mirando el fuego crepitando. En sus ojos se creaban sombras y las llamas se reflectaban en sus ojos tal como el fuego se reflejaba en el hielo, lo cual le inquietaba un poco.

Se sujetaba la mano y la tenía vedada por lo que Rose dedujo que el griterío de la mañana era nada más y nada menos un escándalo que hacía un chico mimado al cortarse con quien sabía que cosa.

—¿Te duele la mano, Malfoy?—explotó ella sin razón, quizá porque había tenido un día de mierda y quería desquitarse con alguien—¿Te cortaste con un pergamino en la mañana? ¿O el agua te hizo daño cuando te refregabas las manos que pegaste tales alaridos matutinos?

—¿Los escuchaste?—le gruñó él. Su rostro se cargó de sangre y odio. Sus cejas bajaron dándole el aspecto mortífero.

—Dudo que alguien no los haya escuchado.

—Estaba metiéndosela a Scarlett Welch—le replicó, pero Rose notó en sus ojos algo que ella no supo identificar. Pudo ver como sus ojos grises chocaban con los suyos, como analizándolos. Malfoy se levantó y se acercó paso a paso a ella.

—Eso no explica lo de la mano cortada—dijo, señalándole el vendaje que parecía reciente, él no detuvo su marcha en su dirección, pero ella no se corrió hacia ningún sitio—Ni tampoco explica el porqué ella se pasó media clase explicándole a su amiguita cuan insatisfecha había quedado tras un encuentro con cierto tipo hace tres días. Asique dime, estúpido, que andas haciendo.

Malfoy parecía confundido. Al parecer algún punto del monólogo de ella realmente lo había tocado y, aunque Rose no supiera cual ni como, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Los ojos grises de él se oscurecieron como hierro sucio, pero de inmediato volvieron a adquirir el color de metal recién pulido. Sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

—Son mis asuntos—dijo agarrándole el brazo, no con fuerza, pero si con decisión.

—Entonces mantén tus asuntos fuera de mi torre—respondió zafándose.

Rose Weasley comenzó a subir la escalera que llevaba a su habitación y sin limitarse a desvestirse se tumbó en la cama y calló dormida como roca por primera vez en tres días.

Sus sueños se llenaron de bestias rojas, pedazos de hielo y sobre todo de cosas grises que parecían flotar con elegancia sobre el aire.

Cenizas.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_¡Hola!_

_Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza pero tengo una explicación lógica, lo juro._

_Además de las pruebas (que intentan comerme viva) hubo una tormenta eléctrica que pasó por Santiago y parf. Me quedé sin internet todo el sábado (que era cuando tenía planeado publicar) el Domingo no pude porque tuve que estudiar asique este es el único momento libre que me queda :c_

_Lamento si esto tiene muchas faltas de ortografía/acentos/queséyo porque en serio no me dio tiempo de revisarlo._

_Estamos aquí nuevamente con Rose. Me es difícil escribir de ella (acostumbro a escribir de Scorpius) asique estoy intentando amoldarme. Espero haberlo hecho bien c:_

_¡Quiero agradecer por los 26 comentarios que llevamos hasta el momento! Yo pensé que nadie iba a leer esto y *llanto* me llevo una linda sorpresa de aquí wii _

_Si alguien sabe de Tarot, lamento mucho esto. (Yo no sé NADA, me lo inventé todo asique shhh.) De cualquier forma lamento la parte de las lecturas de las cartas, espero no haber aburrido a nadie, en serio._

_De cualquier forma gracias a los favoritadores, a los seguidores y a los comentadores: Viian Jntte M, Negrilu, Lunasa, oursillsong, Annie Thompson, Negrilu, Ringo Starr's Girlfriend, Malevola y Basileya (a quien le responderé todos sus lindos comentarios lo más pronto posible)_

_Hay alguna gente a la que le voy a responder por aquí porque sencillamente no se por donde más hacerlo_

**_Negrilu:_**_ ¡Mil gracias por comentar! En realidad quería hacer a Scorpius un tanto diferente, no se siempre lo hace amigable (o al menos así lo siento yo) ¡Gracias por los halagos! Besos c:_

**_Lunasa:_**_ ¡Amiga mía! Dhsajh ok. Si, es un cabrón c: (me gusta m´s así, no sé por qué es un badass) ¿En serio pensaste que era real? Ouch. Me siento feliiiiiz c: dshj pensé que se veía muy falsa, es como una sorpresa que pensaras que era real c:_

**_Oursillysong_**_: dsaj yo me morí de la risa escribiendo eso. En realidad me da risa escribirlo siendo malo, porque…no se dsfhaf c: le gusta rose, pero todavía no sabe ¡Tiene que descubrirlo! (es tan emocionante eso de andar haciendo que la gente descubra sus sentimientos)_


	5. De escobas voladoras y guantes rojos

___Disclaimer__: Todo el contenido que aquí se encuentra es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling. Nada me pertenece en absoluto._

_IV_

_De escobas voladoras y guantes rojos_

Los días de septiembre volaron tal y como las hojas de los árboles lo hicieron al llegar el otoño mientras que noviembre golpeó su ventana antes de que pudiese anticiparlo: los valles y montañas que rodeaban el castillo empezaron a teñirse de tintes marrones, al tiempo que Bosque prohibido parecía más lúgubre y monótono ahora que su frondosidad empezaba a desparecer poco a poco.

Scorpius Malfoy soltó un suspiro, apartando la vista de la ventana y agachándose en busca de su calzado de quidditch.

Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de su casa serían ese mismo día, sábado, en menos de una hora y aunque llevaba casi tres años siendo cazador delantero, debía admitir que seguía sintiéndose nervioso con las pruebas de admisión. Sería una sesión larga y podía sentir su corazón tamborileando contra su pecho plano, cosa que no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo.

Odiaba perder el control.

Encontró el zapato y se sentó en el borde de su cama, logrando que su pie y el coso ese mantuvieran una habitual pelea en la que la prenda de vestir parecía no querer dejar a esa parte de su anatomía penetrar, por lo que terminó su misión jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

Se levantó y se observó en el espejo que había frente a su cama. De aspecto detallado y bien tratado, con un marco bien pulido y elegantemente trabajado, el objeto tenía el defecto fatídico de tener una punta filuda sobresaliente en un lado con la cual se había cortado la mano, hacía casi un mes, cuando había intentado tirarlo.

Instintivamente miró su mano, en la que sólo quedaba una delgada línea cicatrizada, y su mirada se tiñó con rencor al alzarla.

Aún recordaba cuando se había herido, teniendo sueños que no debería tener, y al despertar había terminado mirándose en el espejo. Aquel espejo que evidenció su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado, que le demostró que aquello no debería estar pasando, que tenía que detener todo aquello antes de que todo se fuese demasiado tarde. La imagen de un chico al borde de la destrucción absoluta.

Resopló meneando la cabeza como si eso fuese capaz de tirar todos sus pensamientos lejos y tomó su escoba echándosela sobre el hombro, no sin antes lanzarle nuevamente una resentida mirada al artefacto reflector. Bajó las escaleras de caracol, sintiendo sus pasos ligeros contra los peldaños de mármol, y llegó a la sala común sin molestarse mucho en mirar su entorno cuando un nubarrón rojo sentado en el sofá llamó su atención.

Weasley estaba allí sentada, jugueteando con unos guantes rojos y con los pies sobre la mesa en la que él solía hacer su deberes cuando ella no se encontraba mosqueando alrededor de la torre. Llevaba un chaleco aparentemente tejido del mismo color y unas botas de color sangre. Era como si una paleta le hubiera vomitado rojo en la mañana o algo.

Le lanzó una mirada rápida cargada de odio y una sonrisa maliciosa, analizándola de arriba abajo con desfachatez esperando que en su mirada se reflejara algo que evidentemente no sentía con tanta fuerza por dentro.

— ¿Se te reventó un tomate en la ropa, Weasley?

La chica se levantó, su mirada azul amenazante.

Se veía mucho más pequeña de lo que siempre había parecido. Era más alta que muchas de las chicas con las que se había liado, sí, pero aún así no le llegaba más allá del hombro.

—Púdrete.

Su aliento le llegó aunque estuviesen separados por dos pasos largos de distancia. Olía a menta y a fresas ácidas.

—No hoy, Weasley.

Se dio vuelta sin preocuparse en no pegarle con el palo de la escoba que seguía cargando contra su hombro. Caminó con dignidad hacia la puerta y la cerró con tal fuerza que pudo escuchar cosas cayendo y estrellándose contra el duro piso. Y escuchó maldiciones saliendo de la boca de Rose Weasley.

Algo se le revolvió en el estómago.

Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente mientras miraba a los alumnos transitar a su lado y su capa verde ondeaba a cada paso. Mantuvo su escoba en la misma posición, golpeó a un par de tipos pero le importó un pepino e hizo tropezar a un chico que cargaba unos cinco libros en una mano. Como de costumbre algunas chicas se le lanzaron encima y otras lo miraron con rencor, probablemente porque habían tenido un revolcón en algún momento y él no había vuelto a hablarles nuevamente.

Scarlett, que estaba en una esquina, le guiñó el ojo. Eso en su dialecto significaba que aquella noche tendrían un encuentro.

Desde que Weasley le había comentado que la muchacha le había dicho a su amiga que un muchacho había huido cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, Scorpius, decidió hacer todo lo posible para que la joven rubia olvidase inmediatamente lo sucedido por medio de diversos encuentros que pretendían ser fogosos. Él ya no lo disfrutaba como antes, sin saber la razón, pero aún así acudía a ella.

Necesitaba que olvidara aquel bochornoso evento.

Cuando al fin llegó a la salida finalmente, el aire frío de aquel día le golpeó el rostro. Algunas gotas empezaban a derramarse sobre el césped y el camino que llevaba al campo de quidditch estaba escarchado. Si se levantaba la vista podía verse al sol de la tarde, emitiendo rayos moribundos, a través de las nubes sombrías. Se dirigió directamente al campo debido a que ya estaba con la ropa del equipo puesta. Era un lugar monumental que siempre lo hacía sentirse increíblemente diminuto.

La mitad de los enlistados ya se encontraba allí, todos estaba agrupados en el centro del espacio. Parecían un montón de nenas asustadas ya que muchos irían por su primer año en el grupo.

No había mucha gente en las gradas, solo un montón de chicas amontonadas en una esquina que venían, obviamente, a ver a los tíos buenos que se unirían para esa temporada, pero tras un rato más personas empezaron a llegar. Podría jurar que divisó un manchón rojo en alguna parte, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquello porque Nott le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Traía su uniforme un tanto desordenado, el pelo revuelto, las mejillas rojas por la baja temperatura que los rodeaba y el bate que representaba su puesto bajo el brazo.

— ¿Ha llegado ya Hummel?—le preguntó.

Scorpius sonrió.

—No. Creo que anda buscando su cerebro—rió y Nott se unió a él a carcajadas.

George Hummel era el capitán de Slytherin desde ese año, reemplazando a Phillip Flint quién había sido el gestor de una violenta pelea que tuvo como acontecimiento la final del equipo contra Gryffindor. Hummel era un tarado, con el cerebro tan pequeño como una lombriz y con una nariz tan grande que hacía que perdiese el equilibrio, aunque era bastante bueno en el deporte que los convocaba lo que equiparaba un poco su estupidez. No sabía realizar tácticas defensivas lógicas ni organizar de alguna forma coherente a su equipo, pero, gracias a Merlín y al cerebro brillante de Nott que le daba las técnicas planeadas, todo salía a flote.

—Menudo idiota—musitó Timothy, rodando los ojos— ¿Has visto a Zabini? Me dijo que vendría.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor negando con la cabeza. Nott se encogió de hombros buscando con la mirada, por las gradas.

Aunque en un inicio ambos tenían una relación que se basaba en la conveniencia él tenía que admitir que le había agarrado cariño a Timothy por muy narcisista que fuese. Desde que Ella había acabado en Gryffindor, Nott parecía haber mejorado un poco, quizá una milésima, su grado de tolerancia y eso era mucho en los niveles del muchacho. Estaba casi seguro que una vez lo había visto hablando con una Ravenclaw y algo era algo.

No es que Scorpius fuese muy permisivo con los de otras casas, pero al menos hablaba con los sangre sucia si era necesario.

Hummel llegó luego de unos quince minutos, renovando todos los temores que tenían los postulantes. Vestía su túnica perfectamente planchada, con una cinta dorada que representaba su cargo alrededor del brazo izquierdo, y sus zapatos salpicados de barro.

Dio un torpe discurso sobre que nadie tenía su puesto garantizado y pidió, a los que querían postularse al puesto de bateadores, elevarse al cielo. El resto se dirigió a las gradas.

Scorpius le dio una palmada de ánimo a Nott, siguiendo al resto en su marcha, y terminó sentándose en uno de los puestos más altos que encontró. No había siquiera colocado su trasero en el asiento cuando una chica menuda y bajita el dio un empujón, con bastante fuerza, haciendo que se meciera levemente.

—¡Eh!

—Oh, perdón, chico listo—musitó la chica riendo entre dientes

La muchacha, Ella, llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza tan larga que se perdía en su espalda. A su lado había un cuerpo vestido de rojo, que había sido evidentemente obligado a rastras a venir y que ignoró por completo. No quería enfrascarse en una discusión ahora, no cuando estaba a un pelo de entrar en el equipo.

—Llegas a tiempo, Zabini—le espetó Scorpius aún sobresaltado—Nott acaba de subirse a su escoba. Al parecer esperaba que vinieses con mucha ansia…

—Menudo idiota, le prometí que vendría—masculló, arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuando se lo prometiste si se puede…?

—Eres un chismoso de mierda, Scorpius Malfoy—le interrumpió la chica, rodando los ojos— Mira ya empieza.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Todos se encontraban ya en posición. Eran quizá unos quince candidatos aunque era claro como el agua que Nott ya estaba dentro. Hummel no se arriesgaría ni en un millón de años a sacar a Timothy, principalmente porque él era el cerebro tras el capitán y tras el equipo mismo.

Como no podían lanzar las pelotas reales que requería el puesto, se vieron obligados a usar unas bolsas rellenas con arroz, tal y como lo había hecho el año pasado. Los primeros candidatos lo hicieron increíblemente bien, incluso hubo uno que logró golpear cinco de seis. Escuchó a Weasley diciendo algo sobre tácticas de bateador, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Tenía entendido que la chica esa era cazadora en su casa por lo que no entendía como coño ella sabía algo de técnicas para bateadores.

—¿Quiénes crees que queden?—le preguntó Ella, sin despegar su mirada del campo de juego, siguiendo con la mirada las bolsas de arroz.

—Nott va asegurado—contestó—Y creo que Gallifrey es una buena opción también—señaló al numero dos que tenía el pelo tan rubio que se veía blanco—Dudo que Hummel meta a Goyle, es demasiado lento y pesado.

_Y un idiota_.

—Desacuerdo—dijo una voz desesperante—Goyle es rápido cuando quiere serlo. El año pasado estuvo metido en la pelea de la final y me pegó un puñetazo sin que le viese venir.

Se sintió repentinamente molesto, cosa que asoció con Weasley hablando de bobadas sin sentido.

—He jugado con muchos de esos sujetos durante años. Sé cuáles son los mejores, Weasley.

—Y yo sé como son en el bando contrario, idiota—contraatacó ella—Gallifrey es bueno, pero lo sacas de su escoba con una patada.

—Weasley a mi me importa un rábano tu…

— ¡Le toca a Nott!—exclamó Ella, fuera de todo contexto.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada en la dirección que ella miraba y vio a Nott con bate en mano. No parecía nervioso en absoluto, es más, sonreía con altanería y parecía increíblemente confianzudo en comparación a todos los otros tipejos. Todo eso no le jugó en contra y logró batear las seis bolsas de arroz que le lanzó Hummel, aunque el joven Malfoy advirtió que se las lanzaba tenuemente más lentas.

Tras un tiempo se dio como veredicto que Nott y Goyle eran los bateadores oficiales del equipo.

—Esto confirma que Hummel es un inepto.

—Esto confirma que yo tenía razón.

—Repito. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

A Scorpius le ardía la sangre y la sentía recorrerle corrosivamente cada espacio de sus venas y capilares, si había algo que lo cabreaba al extremo era no tener la razón en algo. Weasley se veía roja, tan roja como su chaleco de lana y sus guantes. El muchacho sentía el pulso chocando contra sus sienes y de la anda le pareció que la cara de Weasley se veía mejor así, cuando arrugaba la nariz y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que parecía sangrar.

De inmediato ignoró la idea.

—Tú, maldito hijo de…

—Scorpius, están llamando a los cazadores—interrumpió Ella completamente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando fijamente a Nott quien le hacía señas a Scorpius desde el campo. El chico se levantó y resopló, aún con todo en llamas dentro de él—Suerte.

Pudo escuchar a Weasley diciendo algo sobre que esperaba que él se cayera de su escoba y solo atinó a darse vuelta y a escupirle en sus botas. Escuchó a la chica chillar mientras el daba la espalda, pero le importó poco o nada y bajó al pedazo de césped.

La mayoría de los posibles cazadores estaban ya allí. Eran unos siete individuos, lo que significaba que cuatro se irán a sus habitaciones aquella noche sin puesto alguno.

Hummel decidió que lo harían uno por uno.

Él se pondría en la portería y los tres que tuvieran el mayor número de aciertos en siete intentos tendrían el puesto. Era difícil, pues por muy estúpido que fuese George era endemoniadamente bueno bloqueando. El año pasado habían perdido sólo por la ineptitud de su anterior buscador, que había decidido renunciar ese año.

Primero fue un chico que iba aparentemente en cuarto, quien acertó a cuatro tiros. Luego vino un muchachito de tercero, atinándole sólo a uno. Y luego le tocó el turno a él.

Scorpius se elevó rápidamente, sintiendo el aire chocando contra su rostro, reavivándolo. Sobre su escoba era el único lugar en el que se sentía pleno y a la vez vacío, sin preocupaciones, sin mascaras y sin temor. Completamente infinito. El palo de su escoba estaba implacablemente lustrado y todas las ramitas de ella uniformemente cortadas. Sus zapatos se posicionaron en el espacio donde se suponía debía colocar sus pies y sentía su capa ondeaba con la brisa congelada que también le recorría la columna vertebral, calándose en su médula.

Su piel se volvió de gallina.

Hummel le lanzó la _quaffle_ y él la atajó sin titubear. George le indicó que debía posicionarse en medio campo y luego hacer una carrerilla hasta los aros en cada tiro, por lo que retrocedió y quedó flotando justo sobre el círculo de pasto oscuro que se veía allí abajo, en la cancha. Lanzó una miradita rápida y pudo jurar que un manchón rojo lo miraba directamente.

George silbó para indicarle el inicio del primer intento y comenzó.

Aceleró lo máximo posible, intentando hacer que el guardián se confundiera y fingiendo que iba al aro central. Cambió rápidamente de dirección y antes de que Hummel se diese cuenta ya había hecho un tanto bastante armonioso en el aro inferior izquierdo. Siguió haciendo todo aquello consecutivamente apuntándole a todos y fallando en el séptimo, lo que le dio seis sobre siete.

No estaba mal.

Jadeante bajó de la escoba con aura renovada. Muchos de los postulantes lo miraron con renovado respeto y con algo de miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Nadie logró apuntar tanto como él, por lo que Scorpius Malfoy fue nominado como cazador central. Sus compañeros electos fueron Zacariah Donovan, de sexto, y Jensen Thompson, de séptimo. Ambos habían realizado muy buenas jugadas aunque solo habían terminado con cinco _quaffles_ atravesando los aros de metal.

La elección de buscador fue definitivamente la más sencilla. Se presentaron los dos estudiantes que no habían obtenido el puesto el año anterior; una chica y un chico, y aparte de ellos no había más postulantes. Tras un rato de lanzarles pelotas de tenis la ganadora obsoleta fue la chica, que tenía aspecto de marimacho, a quien todos parecían llamar Merry.

Los asistentes fueron abandonando el estadio y rápidamente todo quedó vacío.

Serían ya las siete y el cielo se veía oscurísimo.

Scorpius fue el único que se quedó allí, dando vueltas y volteretas alrededor del campo.

Estaba tan alto que las pocas gotas que habían caído se volvían cristales de hielo y le cortaban la piel.

Pero no importaba, se sentía envidiablemente poderoso e indiscutiblemente soberano. Cuando era pequeño solía hacer aquello también; subir tan alto, tan alto como las nubes y desaparecer casi por completo. Sabía que si caía moriría por asfixia o por contusión cerebral, provocada por el golpe, pero eso en vez de aterrarlo lo hacía sentir más vivo. Bajó y dio una última vuelta muy cerca de las gradas con rapidez inigualable cuando pudo ver un algo rojo, como un nubarrón. Bajo a ver que era y se encontró con un par de guantes rojos, ahora completamente húmedos y supo de inmediato a quien pertenecían.

Se sintió tentado a dejarlos allí botados, pero no pudo. Sentía una pequeña presión en su pecho y la asoció con un sentimiento que él no estaba acostumbrado a concebir en su organismo. Era una cosa casi repulsiva.

Culpa.

Lanzó un resoplido melódico y tomó los guantes entre sus manos, eran suaves.

Instintivamente los olió y casi pudo sentir su saber contra su paladar aún cuando el aroma solo llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Olían a miel y a primavera, también a manzanas y lavanda. Y a canela, a demasiada canela.

Sintiéndose como un loco listo para ir a San Mungo, al área especial para trastornos de la mente, metió las prendas en el bolsillo de su pantalón y resopló nuevamente.

—Merlín me perdone—se dijo.

Y emprendió el trayecto al castillo ahora con cortes en la cara, con el uniforme medio mojado y con guantes rojos en el bolsillo.

_II_

Como tenía una cita con Scarlett Welch llegó lo más rápido posible a la Torre de Prefectos. Le dijo la contraseña a la maldita estatua del león y la serpiente, que parecía renovarse cada día por mucho que él intentase dañarla, y entró en la sala común cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, el cielo parecía haberse encapotado mucho más y la noche había caído sobre los ventanales. La chimenea estaba encendida y desprendía un calor exquisito que teñía todo el lugar con colores anaranjados como llamas danzantes.

No vio a Weasley por ningún lado, por lo que dedujo que quizá tenía ronda aquel día. Ella misma había organizado todas las rondas de prefectos sin siquiera consultarle y, aunque le pareció un gesto un tanto grosero, nunca le dijo nada. Sabía que ambos estaban en lugares completamente opuestos del castillo: él en las mazmorras y ella en el séptimo piso, pero no conocía más detalles al respecto y tampoco le interesaba mucho el tema.

Ya en su habitación se dio una ducha rápida, dejando que el agua caliente lamiera su piel por completo. Se colocó un chaleco azul marino y sin saber porqué, antes de salir colocó los guantes rojos nuevamente en su bolsillo. Miró el reloj mágico sobre la cabecera de la cama y asintiendo a si mismo salió sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. No tenía ganas de hacerlo aquel día, el entrenamiento y cosas posteriores lo habían debilitado: le dolían los músculos en demasía y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Pero era un deber.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ver una figura en el sillón frente al fuego.

Rose Weasley estaba en la misma posición que en la mañana, solo que su mirada parecía mucho más calmada e indescifrable.

Scorpius Malfoy tanteó su bolsillo y sacó el par de guantes rojos.

Carraspeó.

Ella se volteó y su mirada volvió a ser fría y tosca. Tan dura como la corriente del mar en luna llena.

—Encontré tus guantes en…—empezó, ella lo miró incrédula lo que lo desconcertó por un instante, luego retomó el hilo—…en el campo. Supuse que los querrías devuelta, asique aquí están, Weasley.

Alargó el brazo, instándola a tomarlos.

Ella permaneció boquiabierta por un segundo y luego se levantó y los cogió con rudeza. Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos por un instante, como buscando algún tipo de desdén o algo en su mirada pero al parecer no lo encontró. Scorpius estaba demasiado cansado para fingir que todo aquello le era un fastidio.

—¿Por qué?

El frunció el cejo, despertándose un poco en medio de su abatimiento.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué no los dejaste allí botados? Es lo que tú harías, ¿Por qué los tomaste?

Fue el momento de él para mostrarse sorprendido. Le acababa de entregar sus baratijas esas a la muchacha y la única cosa que a ella le importaba era saber porqué él los había tomado. Carecía de lógica.

—¿Sabes? Un 'gracias' sería suficiente—escupió él.

Y aquí iban nuevamente. Al mismo juego de siempre, al mismo" yo te mando mierda, tú me mandas mierda" juego de roles que solían usar desde hace años.

—Gracias— lo dijo en forma tan forzada que no sonó convincente en absoluto— Ahora, ¿Por qué los tomaste?

— ¿¡Por que interesa tanto!?—explotó él.

— ¿Por qué los tomaste?

— ¡¿Por qué coño te interesa?!—gritó él. Estaba cabreándose muy rápido, demasiado rápido, casi llegando al nivel en el que perdía los estribos. De hecho no tenía idea de cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella, tanto que estaban sólo a un palmo de distancia.

— ¡¿Por qué los tomaste?!—sentía toda la respiración de Weasley en sus pulmones. Estaba mareado. Mareado y cabreado. Mierda.

— ¡Porque, por los mil demonios, quería tomarlos! ¡Pensé que te gustaría tenerlos de vuelta, carajo!

Oh, Circe, había dicho algo malo. Algo muy malo. Algo asquerosamente malo.

Le había dicho que había pensado en _ella_. Quizá para los otros seres humanos aquello no era malo en absoluto pero en los estatus de Scorpius Malfoy aquello era un error fatídico, algo innombrable, algo que no podía ser dicho o imaginado.

—Mierda.

Rose Weasley lo vio irse y se quedó en la misma posición, mientras que él cerraba la puerta con furia nuevamente. Esta vez escuchó objetos siendo arrojados contra las paredes, floreros, tinteros, libros, incluso cuando había un muro de piedra que los separaba.

No se mantuvo mucho tiempo allí, escuchando la orquesta de cosas rompiéndose, porque necesitaba follarse a Scarlett Welch súbitamente. Necesitaba una distracción.

Entonces corrió. A fin de cuentas eso era lo único que él sabía hacer.

Correr.

_o.o.o.o.o.o_

_UUUUUH. CHAN CHAN._

_Asjfhf. Ven esta vez no me atrasé c: He de admitir que este es el capítulo más difícil que he escrito en este fic. No sabía cómo no hacer que todo fuese aburrido, supongo que parece una maraña de cosas para ustedes. _

_Lo lamento. Me esforzaré más en el próximo._

_Quiero aclarar que, a partir de este capítulo las cosas van a empezar a __**avanzar **__(con letra negrita y subrayado) mucho entre estos mequetrefes. Ahora va a ver mucha más cercanía y esas cosas (y se vienen las rondas de prefectos yay!) _

_Hay algunas personillas que me han pedido que escriba más de Ella (no sé por qué, pero será) así que juro que haré un capitulo de ella en un tiempo no muy lejano. _

_¡LLEVAMOS 1000 LECTURAS, 35 COMENTARIOS Y LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ DECIR ES __**GRACIAS**__! Juro por Morgana que pensé que solo dos personas leerían este fic. _

_Ya no tengo tantas pruebas y adivinen: ¡SE ACERCAN LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO! Wiii *happydance*_

_Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior: viian jntte m, annie Thompson (le puse a un tipo de aquí el apellido de tu nickname ehehe), lunasa, samfj, marta, malevola, negrilu y oursillysong c: quiero también agradecer a lof seguidores y favoritadores por su apoyo jijiji_

_Respuestas:_

**_Lunasa:_**_ Yo también quiero un Connor de regalo :c No va a salir mucho en el fic, pero es adorable. ¡Estudia mujer, estudia!_

**_Marta: _**_¡Seguiré publicando! Este es un proyecto que tengo desde hace aaaaaaños asique no lo dejaré c: ¡Que bueno que te encante! (me encanta que te encante eheh)_

**_Negrilu: _**_Aw, gracias c: Rose es una badass y Scorpius también. No sabes cuan divertido es escribir de gente mala (la gente ficticia mala realmente mola) Esa era mi idea inicial, que fuese un tanto diferente al resto. A veces nos cansamos de repetir como guacamayos las mismas cosas._

**_Oursillysong: _**_hsdfdsh. Tus comentarios siempre me matan de la risa, dios. Sii (tengo una extraña manía con la gente que se odia y después se termina amando) omfg Scorpius con cara de ogro en la sala común es algo por lo que pagaría ver. Hdsj que bueno que te haya gustado (wiiiii) besos c:_

_¡BESOS!_

_Hasta el próximo,_

_Paz_


	6. De libros y pasado

___Disclaimer__: Todo el contenido que aquí se encuentra es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling. Nada me pertenece en absoluto._

_V_

_De libros y pasado_

El invierno besó los campos colindantes del castillo sin que nadie lo pudiera detener, tiñendo todo abruptamente de blanco y neblina. El Bosque Prohibido se quedó pelado mientras que el campo de quidditch, casi visible desde cierto ángulo de su ventana, se convirtió en algo similar a un palacio de hielo desde la distancia. Los días se transformaron en un período mucho más corto de tiempo, gracias a que la cantidad de luz solar se vio reducida, y las noches se convirtieron en una poza de aparente placidez con toques longevidad.

Rose Weasley soltó un suspiro dramático, mientras desviaba su vista de la ventana, se colocaba su insignia de Premio Anual en el centro mismo del pecho y se acomodaba rápidamente su túnica invernal.

No miró al espejo ni una vez, ya sabía lo que vería en él: una chica de aspecto desastroso, aún más paliducha que lo habitual y con sendas ojeras negras abriéndose paso entre sus mejillas y globos oculares. El mismo aspecto que había tenido en las ya pasadas semanas por la falta de sueño, el exceso de trabajo y la actividad abundante mental que recorría cada neurona de su ser.

Volvió a suspirar, tomando su mochila y saliendo tan estrepitosamente de la habitación que temió por su equilibrio al bajar por las escaleras. Estaba apurada. La biblioteca cerraba en un par de horas y el trabajo que Binns les había dejado en Historia de la Magia acerca de la Segunda Guerra mágica con el fin de ganar puntos extra, no era la cosa sencilla que ella había imaginado que sería cuando se ofreció a hacerlo. Si bien ella era hija de los héroes de guerra y ahijada del salvador mágico, había muchos temas que en su casa no se tocaban en lo absoluto. La mayoría de los tópicos relacionados con el Innombrable y los mortífagos de turno eran vetados, por lo que lo poco que sabía de ellos estaba relacionado con la típica edición especial que realizaba El Profeta el día de la victoria así como también de los pocos libros en la biblioteca que realmente ahondaban en el tema.

Por ello decidió ocupar la única ventaja que aparentemente tenía ser un Premio Anual: Acceso Ilimitado a la Sección Prohibida.

Al llegar a la sala común la encontró vacía, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Desde la _extraña_ pelea que ella y Scorpius Malfoy habían entablado hacía dos semanas a penas lo había visto un par de veces en la torre, cosa que evidentemente se derivaba al hecho de que él la estaba evitando de forma tan extremadamente silenciosa y precisa que ella había llegado a dudar bastantes veces si el muchacho seguían durmiendo allí. Si no fuera porque se dejaba ver a la hora de las comidas y en las cinco clases que compartían, Rose, llegaría al punto de cuestionarse si el zopenco ese seguía en la escuela. Se había encontrado muchas noches a sí misma escuchando el silencio, esperando por una señal como un portazo o algo parecido, sin saber por qué coño lo estaba haciendo, y preguntándose cómo había terminado reaccionando de tal manera cuando Malfoy le entregó sus guantes, sin encontrarle lógica alguna. Simplemente había saltado, como un león sobre su presa, en un ataque de torpeza y escepticismo porque eso no era lo que aquel chico haría normalmente. Para ella todo debía tener una causa y definitivamente una buena acción proveniente desde Malfoy en persona tenía que poseer una fuerte.

Y eso la molestaba en sobremanera. Estaba permitiendo que ese tipejo se colase en su mente, que corroyera su cerebro, que se calara por sus venas y que hiciese un montón de cosas más con su persona que no podía permitir que hiciera.

Diablos.

Gruñó agitando la cabeza agresivamente al tiempo que acomodaba su bolso en el hombro y salía a paso decidido hacia el pasillo.

El frío que había allí le golpeó el rostro con la fuerza de mil puñales.

Se subió la capucha y reanudó la marcha. Los ventanales del corredor enseñaban el cielo encapotado que chocaba contra el pasto el horizonte, a lo lejos podía divisar el campo de quidditch siendo sobrevolado por puntos del mismo color que el césped.

Apartó la vista como si la visión quemara.

El recorrido hacia su destino, que comúnmente era corto, le pareció inusualmente largo. Era como si los pasillos se alargaran cuando la veían doblar en cada recoveco y como si las paredes se mofaran en su propia cara. Uno que otro cuadro a la entrada la saludó, pero ella los ignoró al pasar mientras cruzaba las puertas de la librería que estaban abiertas de par en par. Aquella estancia siempre le había parecido increíblemente enorme y espaciosa, pero a la vez monótona y solitaria. Tenía casi la mitad del tamaño que el Gran Salón, lo cual era bastante, y estaba poblada de unas cien estanterías alineadas paralelamente a las puerta aunque casi nunca había la suficiente cantidad de gente para llenarla por completo.

Por alguna extraña razón, que siempre asoció al frío de las paredes o al hecho que se sentía muchas veces observada por los estantes, la detestaba.

Se dirigió a la esquina en la que estaba en la que estaba la bibliotecaria, Dorothy Prince. Era una mujer regordeta con el cabello entre el rubio claro y el pelirrojo deslucido, bastante baja para una persona de su edad y con anteojos de montura azul sobre sus diminutos ojos. Su tía había sido la bibliotecaria anterior, pero desde hacía un par de años la anciana había tenido que salir del negocio porque el tiempo le había pasado la cuenta.

Cuando llegó al mostrador los ojos de la señorita Prince se clavaron en los suyos causándole un desesperante escalofrío como si estuviese leyendo su alma de la misma forma que solía releer sus libros antiguos.

—Necesito pasar a la Sección Prohibida. Soy Premio Anual. Debo investigar para un trabajo del profesor Binns.

Eso era exactamente lo que Flitwick le había señalado que debía decir en la carta que recibió hacía ya un mes y medio. Aunque no necesitaba un permiso especial de puño y letra del profesor para visitar la zona restringida, necesitaba dar una razón medianamente aceptable.

Dorothy Prince asintió retomando su lectura, no sin antes observarla profundamente a largo y tendido.

—Procura que nadie este mirando—dijo clavando sus ojos nuevamente en su grueso tomo, con letra diminuta.

Rose intentó encontrarle sentido a su advertencia cuando caminaba en dirección a la portezuela del área, pero por más que le daba vuelta no le haya sentido alguno: el lugar estaba envidiablemente vacía y silenciosa dado que era domingo por la tarde y nadie en su sano juicio iba al centro del conocimiento a esas horas, mucho menos con ese frío.

Quizá la señorita Prince estaba imaginando cosas.

Abrió la chirriante rejilla negra que dividía ambas secciones y penetró la habitación con fuerza, rapidez. Si en la zona normal hacía frío en ese sitio había un par de grados centígrados menos; las ventanas estaban polvorientas y densamente empañadas desde fuera. Aquí eran unas diez estanterías repletas hasta el último espacio con libros de apariencia imponente, desafiantes.

Desfiló entre todas dejando su bolso sobre una de las mesas y sacando la pequeña lista que había hecho el día anterior. Como todo estaba en silencio, al tiempo que pasaba, podía escuchar alaridos que salían de algunos libros. Se preguntó si serían capaces de sentir vibraciones humanas.

Cuando terminó de sacar los cuatro libros que requería tomó su bolso con dificultad y salió a la sección común. A pesar de que la Sección Prohibida tenía un montón de mesas de apariencia antigua, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda en el sitio ese dado que todo parecía tan eminentemente oscuro y malicioso que incluso a ella le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Terminó por sentarse en la más cercana al sector de cualquier forma y, tras sacar una cantidad considerable de plumas, tinteros y pergaminos, comenzó.

Tomó el primer libro que estaba titulado como _Asenso y Decadencia del Señor Oscuro_, abriéndolo cuidadosamente. Las páginas eran delgadísimas, frágiles, con letras pequeñas; el índice se encontraba en la número siete y al final de cada capítulo había un motón de fotografías que aparentemente sintetizaban todo para darle un toque un tanto más dinámico. Saltó prácticamente la mitad del libro que trataba de sus padres y de su tío por razones obvias y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en las últimas partes sin anotación alguna en su pergamino.

Frustrada lanzó ese libro con una fuerza tan desmedida que terminó en la esquina opuesta del soporte macizo de roble sobre el cual ella estaba ubicada.

El siguiente se titulaba _Segunda Guerra_: _Inicio y Descenso, _ del cual sacó un par de datos como el nacimiento del innombrable y la mayoría de su vida pasada. Era una historia bastante tétrica, de hecho no le sorprendía en absoluto que empezaran a repasarla aquel año. Muchos de los chicos que acudían a Hogwarts eran hijos o conocían a alguna persona relacionada con todo eso, independientemente del bando en el que hubiesen participado, por lo que supuso que esperaban a que todos tuviesen cierto grado de madurez para poder conocer todo lo que había sucedido desde el punto de vista objetivo.

Pasó rápidamente las hojas y los libros, leyendo algunas palabras analíticamente, y anotando. Aquella tarea estaba resultado increíblemente más fácil de lo que había imaginado: no debía llevar allí más de media hora y ya tenía dos pergaminos completos sin tener idea cuando los había llenado y los cuatro libros que había sacado se derritieron sobre sus ojos. Sintiéndose satisfecha comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias cuando un golpe seco hizo que saltara en su asiento un par de centímetros.

Se trataba de un libro delgado, con tapa negra de cuero y letras doradas sobre el lomo en el que rezaba _Segunda Guerra Mágica: Participantes_. Frunció el cejo sin tener idea cuando había sacado ese tomo, estaba casi segura que habría notado que cargaba un libro de más aunque éste fuese tan flacucho.

Lo cogió completamente confundida y empezó a hojearlo lentamente. De inmediato notó que este ejemplar era diferente a los cuatro anteriores: se saltaba prácticamente toda la palabrería de cómo comenzó todo e iba de lleno al tema de los bandos que participaron en ella. La primera mitad—que hablaba de los que podrían llamarse como buenos—trataba un montón de agrupaciones que ella no conocía en absoluto. Había algo llamado como _La Orden del Fénix_ y algo en lo que aparentemente sus padres participaron como creadores conocido como _La_ _Armada de Dumbledore_.

Repentinamente se sintió reverendamente ignorante.

Era verdad que sabía bastante de la vida pasada de sus padres, pero eso de que junto con su tío Harry había terminado formando una especie de agrupación ilegal para defenderse era algo de lo que nunca había oído y que probablemente ninguno de sus primos sabía.

Continuó pasando las páginas y llegó a la segunda mitad. Estaba se diferenciaba de la primera porque las paginas eran negras y las letras se encontraban a contraste. Aquí no había grupos, sólo la palabra Mortífagos en letra grande y manuscrita, seguida de un montón de apellidos en orden alfabético con un numero al lado que representaba donde continuaba la explicación sobre los miembros.

Nivels, Nott, MacCartney, _Malfoy_.

Aunque había encontrado ya un par de veces el apellido ese en los libros anteriores, un ininterrumpido escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sus manos se movieron desesperadas e involuntarias al número que estaba señalado junto a él y su corazón se aceleró un latido. Ojos inquietos, respiración levemente corta.

Los Malfoy ocupaban diez planas completas.

Su línea sanguínea era extensa y asombrosamente _pura_ dado que en ninguna de ellas se mencionaba a un solo integrante muggle. Todos parecían casarse con magos que tuviesen su mismo estatus y de todas las uniones nacía un hijo único, varón.

Lo que más le sorprendió era que no había ningún adjetivo calificativo positivo en toda la descripción de la familia. De hecho era como si el libro estuviese hecho sólo para decir cosas desdeñosas de ella y, aunque concordaba bastante con ellas, le parecía casi imposible que ninguno de los de ese enjambre fuese incapaz de hacer alguna acción medianamente agradable para la sociedad.

Iba ya en la quinta página cuando el nombre de Draco Malfoy saltó en su retina. Junto a su nombre había una foto en la que se encontraba el señalado con una mujer preciosa, ambos tomados de la mano, pero sin sonreír de forma alguna. El hombre era prácticamente idéntico a su hijo, de facciones agiles y estéticamente atractivas, aunque en su semblante se notaba una estela de profunda amargura y soledad que parecía contagiosa. Se preguntó si Scorpius Malfoy terminaría con ese rostro compungido y desolado cuando fuera mayor, pero el pensamiento repentinamente hizo que una cosa rara le subiera por la garganta por lo que lo desechó al acto.

La descripción del resto de la familia Malfoy parecía un postre bien hecho en relación a la decadente y ofensiva biografía que le había tocado al señor Malfoy. Las palabras _traidor_, _mortífago, imbécil_ e _idiota_ corrían por entre los párrafos cómo niños jugando en el parque, sin remordimientos ni culpa alguna.

Y Rose sintió pena.

Aunque no fuese su familia, y esperaba que nunca se viera emparentada con alguno de ellos, sentía que eso era algo que ni siquiera un intento de chico malo se merecía. Se preguntó si alguno de los de esa familia habría leído eso sintiendo repentina lástima. Ella siempre había tenido que lidiar con la gloria y majestad que llegaba a sus padres y familiares en cada libro relacionado con el tema, mientras que los de la familia Malfoy tenían que sortear la mierda que los ajenos les mandaban.

En la página final hablaban de esposa del señor Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, y de su retoño, Scorpius. Había una foto de ambos de apariencia antigua, lo cual evidenció que aquel libro no era relativamente nuevo: en la fotografía la mujer no debía tener más de veinticinco años y el muchacho tendría unos dos. Ambos estaban abrazados en una especie de jardín, pero ninguno miraba a la cámara, lo que hacía que pareciera una foto sacada sin autorización. El niño intentaba huir de los brazos de su madre para atrapar un bicharraco o algo por el estilo, probablemente una mariposa. Apartó sus ojos de la fotografía y comenzó a leer la descripción que era un tanto más suave que la de los anteriores. Simplemente señalaba que la tal Astoria era hija de otra familia relacionada con la magia oscura y con ese bando, pero que nunca confirmaron realmente su lealtad a los _del otro lado_, y que el hijo de ambos ya había comenzado a mostrar los primeros indicios de magia o algo por el estilo y que se esperaba que no fuese tan idiota como el resto de su línea, lo que hizo que Rose alzara una ceja.

Aunque sabía que era lo que el mundo mágico en general opinaba en relación a los Malfoy, no sabía que su odio y desprecio llegaba a tal grado que se esperaba que el último de la estirpe fuese un poco mejor que sus otros familiares.

Por su mente cruzó la loca idea que aquella era demasiada presión para un pobre chiquillo, que ni un tarado como Malfoy podía cargar una carga así sobre sus hombros.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que se esperaba de ella prácticamente lo mismo, pero en sentido opuesto. Todos esperaban que ella fuese como sus padres, valiente, sagaz, intrépida, brillante, un cambio y que tampoco se sentía capaz de manejarlo.

Ninguno era capaz.

Movió la cabeza, echando todos aquellos pensamientos estúpidos por las orejas. No podía permitirse sentir lástima ni por ella ni por un estúpido como Scorpius Malfoy. Él no se merecía sus condolencias en absoluto, se había dedicado a hacer de su vida y de la de todos los que lo rodeaban un maldito infierno en los últimos años, un lugar de destrucción, rabia, caos. Estaba segura que él ni siquiera había leído el libro ese o que si la situación fuese al contrario, él sintiera lastima por ella en primer lugar.

Él no sentiría pena ni por sí mismo porque al fin y al cabo era un alma con una armadura de hierro a su alrededor.

Una máquina.

_II_

Aquella noche le tocaba ronda de prefectos por lo que apenas salió de la biblioteca y dejó sus cosas en la torre se dirigió al séptimo piso.

Cuando su compañero de ronda, Wood, estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared.

—Lamento llegar tarde—musitó. Se había entretenido en la biblioteca y no precisamente en una forma divertida. Nada podía ser divertido si su mente estaba plagada de sentimientos lastimeros contra un idiota.

—No te preocupes—respondió—Me divertí.

Se notaba a legua que no se había entretenido en lo absoluto, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para responderle y el parecía muy feliz al creer que ella realmente se había tragado eso.

Warren Wood era el tipo de chico que tus mascotas aman, tus hermanos admiran y que tus padres adoran. Iba en Gryffindor, como ella, en su mismo año aunque se habían hablado un par de veces nada más. Era capitán del equipo, la había dejado entrar cuando se dieron las pruebas del período lo cual agradecía, además de ser un ser bastante comprensivo, simpático y apuesto. El único problema que él muchacho tenía era que su inteligencia se había quedado estancada desde quinto y que era un tanto bajo.

Comenzaron la ronda en forma silenciosa. Ella no quería hablar y aparentemente él tampoco, aunque no se hizo un silencio incómodo, más bien uno agradable.

Los pasos de ambos resonaban contra las paredes con la armonía de un arma en mal estado.

Fue una revisión bastante ordinaria, que casi rayaba en lo normal. Se encontraron únicamente una pareja besuqueándose en una esquina oscura, pero la mayoría del resto de los lugares del recorrido estaban tan desolados como un desierto. Era normal para un domingo, debido a que la mayoría de las cosas fuertes sucedían los días sábado y viernes, donde todos daban rienda suelta a situaciones inadecuadas y mezclas raras.

Era como si la gente se volviese loca por hacerlo los viernes por la noche.

Al finalizar la vuelta que los concurría Rose asintió satisfecha y terminó de marcar con un visto bueno todos los lugares que en el rubro eran considerados como_ movidos_.

—Que noche más aburrida—comentó Warren mirando dentro de un armario que estaba por el pasillo. Se había ofrecido a acompañarla a la Torre de Prefectos con el pretexto de que era muy de noche, lo que en el idioma nocturno de Rose era que quería pegarse un mote. No es como si la chica se fuese a negar si él lo hacía, dado que había tenido un día de perros y quería distraerse, pero hubiera preferido hacerlo en otro lado—No ha pasado nada, ¿uh?

Rose asintió arrugando la boca. Wood continuó con su habladuría.

—Esto…Weasley…Rose.—Se corrigió rápidamente, mirándola de reojo. No había mucha gente que le decía Weasley, lo que hizo que su atención se fijara en el chico inmediatamente— Como sabes habrá una salida a Hogsmade el próximo sábado y yo…—se removió el cabello con nerviosismo. Ella detestaba a la gente nerviosa, hacían que a ella se le pegara la sensación de cierta forma—Bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo, ya sabes, a tomar té o una cerveza.

Rose sonrió forzadamente.

Les habían informado que la primera salida a Hogsmade sería dentro de poco y todo el mundo parecía a un pelo de morirse de felicidad. Bueno ella no, dado que no le agradaba bastante el pueblecito ese. Hacía que se sintiera asfixiada y observada, como si todos los ojos la miraran cuando ella les daba la espalda.

Fue por eso que ella misma se sorprendió cuando le dijo que sí inconscientemente a Warren. No tenía idea de cuándo se lo había dicho, pero ahora el chico le sonreía en forma de despedida y se alejaba por la esquina del corredor.

—Mierda.

Entró a la torre y un frío aún más intenso que el que había en el exterior le golpeó la cara. Había un poco de viento y el fuego estaba apagado completamente. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y en los cuadros no había ni un solo retrato, todos estaban negros. En el sillón había un montón de mantas y un cojín aplastado.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Corrió a cerrar la ventana, dado que el viento aumentó y volaba los papeles que había sobre la mesa de café. Cuando se escuchó un sonido que afirmaba que estaba asegurada encendió el fuego con un hechizo y de inmediato la habitación se llenó de luz anaranjada y incandescente.

No tenía ni idea de qué diablos había pasado allí. Ahora había un montón de papeles en el piso y muchos objetos de adornos estaban desordenados porque el viento que corría los había movido sin piedad.

Quizá había dejado la ventana abierta antes de salir.

Estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras cuando algo se movió en el sofá haciendo que ella pegara un grito ahogado.

En el pequeño espacio que otorgaba el sillón, Malfoy estaba tendido paralelo al respaldo. Había una manta que estaba entre la mitad de su cuerpo y el piso alfombrado mientras que sobre la mesa había una taza de té muy frío, bajo ella un trozo de periódico que decía algo relacionado con el Señor Malfoy y su esposa en la sección de acontecimientos.

Rose se acercó y miró más de cerca el artículo. Había una fotografía muy pequeña en la esquina y en letras grandes se señalaba que ambos habían realizado un evento a beneficio, cosa que distaba bastante de lo que había leído aquel día en la biblioteca. Recordó que Ella le había mencionado un par de veces que en un desesperado intento para mejorar la imagen pública muchos mortífagos retirados hacía esa clase de cosas.

Miró a Malfoy.

Su rostro estaba medio cubierto por la plumosa almohada en la que su cabeza recaía, pero aún así era capaz de distinguir sus facciones. Su quijada era increíblemente lisa y recta, sus cejas arqueadas, sus pestañas largas y platinadas. Vio la manta que estaba casi cayéndose al piso e instintivamente la subió, cubriéndolo completamente con ella a excepción del rostro sin tener ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo hacía.

Se sintió estúpida y confundida. Volvió a clavar la vista en Malfoy y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Él estaba mirándola, con sus ojos grises introduciéndose en su alma misma, pero con la boca en la misma posición sin sonreírle socarronamente como solía hacerlo.

El corazón de ella se aceleró, cosa que asoció con el susto que acababa de pegarle el tipejo ese y sin saber cómo sus pies se movieron con la mayor rapidez posible a la escalera que daba a su habitación

Cerró la puerta, su respiración y su confusión inundaban las cortinas.

Sus latidos chocaban contra las paredes.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por este capítulo. _

_En serio no sé qué pensaba cuando lo escribí. Sé que es malísimo, estoy muy desilusionada de mi misma, pero les juro que el próximo será un poco mejor. Como escusa sólo puedo decir que estoy enferma, pero que mi sentido del cumplimiento supera mis pesares :c Este era un capitulo necesario, de cualquier forma. Necesitaba introducir a Warren y hacer que Rose también tuviese sus sentimientos encontrados._

_Warren Wood será importante en los siguientes capítulos así que no se olviden de él. _

_Agradecer a mis hermosas comentadoras: Lunasa, MrsLGrint, Anita de Alvaro, Viian Jntte M, Roulimystic, Negrilu, Annie Thompson, Shar0n, prettytonks1 y samfj. No saben cuan feliz me hacen wiiiii juro que les responderé a todos cuando pueda, no creo que me demore mucho c: _

_A los favoritadores y seguidores les agradezco igualmente._

_Respuestas:_

**_Lunasa: _**_Perdón, ¡no quería matarte! Asjdhasd muchas gracias, querida c: Si las cosas se van a poner más raras ahora (hiihihih) Lamentablemente seré honesta. Queda mucho MUCHO para que se besuqueen. "tu historia es la bomba" omfg fdasjhfsjdh_

**_Anita de Alvaro:_**_ ¡Es un honor que comentes mi historia entonces! ¡Me alegra que te encante! La relación de ambos es divertidísima de escribir c:_

**_Negrilu: _**_Es muy, muy entretenido, en serio adoro escribir a la gente mala. En relación a lo que dices, tienes razón. Scorpius se la pasa metiéndose con Scarlett. De hecho tú fuiste la que me inspiró para meter a Warren, para que Rose también se divierta un poco c: ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones y tus comentarios! Besos c:_

_¡No puedo creer que ya vayamos en el sexto capítulo! Quiero recordarles que estamos en la primera fase (incubación). Esta etapa terminará en un par de capítulos para dejarle paso a la siguiente: arrastre._

_¡Besos! Gracias por leer c:_


	7. De rumores y batallas

_Disclaimer: Todo el contenido que aquí se encuentra es propiedad de Jotaká Rowling. Nada me pertenece en absoluto._

_VI_

_De rumores y batallas._

— ¿Lo has oído?

— Si, ¡Maldita suertuda!

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Maldito suertudo él!

— ¿Cómo lo has escuchado?

— Me lo dijo Warren.

Scorpius Malfoy cerró su libro con tal fuerza que el ruido sobresaltó a los dos individuos que hablaban en la mesa contigua a la suya.

Estaba en la biblioteca, es su mesa habitual, con un libro de pociones sobre la superficie de caoba sin lograr concentrarse en lo absoluto porque dos tipejos de Hufflepuff hablaban a lengua suelta desde hacía medía hora sobre el mismo tópico. Les lanzó la mejor y más escalofriante mirada que poseía en su repertorio haciendo que ambos se marcharan rápidamente del lugar, aparentemente asustados, dejando todo el establecimiento tan pelado como un desierto.

Sonrió con cierta satisfacción, abriendo y pegando nuevamente su mirada en las minuciosas letrillas que tenía el ejemplar frente a él.

Gruñó.

Aparentemente el hecho de que los dos idiotas que estaban junto a él parlotearan como aves cantoras no era la causa de su inestable concentración.

Su mirada se desvió inesperadamente a la ventana, para luego arrepentirse de ello. Era un día de apariencia agradable: el frío parecía haberse dado unas vacaciones en los últimos días y el cielo estaba perfecta y pulcramente despejado dejando a plena vista un envidiable cielo azul claro. Los arboles parecían danzar lo la pequeña ventisca que suspiraba entre sus ramas, el pasto de el claro estaba en un color verde de máxima saturación, todo en perfecto estado. Y a lo lejos un conjunto de capas rojas sobrevolaba el campo de quidditch con las gradas más repletas de fanáticos de los que algunas vez su propio equipo había recibido en una práctica.

Podía ver perfectamente una melena pelirroja yendo de aquí por allá, como una mosca endiablada, y a un nubarrón de cabeza oscura entre los arcos.

Sintió una especie de tirón en el estómago, apartó la vista.

El rumor de que Warren Wood, hijo de un reconocido jugador, y Rose Weasley saldrían aquel sábado a Hogsmade se había extendido por el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como la pólvora en los últimos días. No había persona entre el alumnado que no estuviera al tanto del chisme de turno, por lo que era lo único que se escuchaba entre cada recoveco del castillo, detrás de cada pared y cortina.

Había sido tal la conmoción de que ellos tuviesen algo, dado que aparentemente eran como los _entes principales_ de la casa de los leones, que aún le resultaba increíble que se hubiese enterado ayer por la tarde de aquella noticia.

Y aún más extraordinario le parecía el factor de su extremo enojo en relación al suceso. Cada vez que escuchaba aunque fuese una mínima mención del tema sentía la sangre batiendo violentamente contra cada capilar de su organismo ordenándole golpear a cualquier ser humano en el epicentro mismo del rostro.

Obviamente todo aquello con el hecho de que Warren Wood estaba involucrado en el chisme. Lo detestaba desde que tenía memoria, porque era un idiota con cara _supuestamente_ bonita, irremediablemente caritativo, afable y un millar de adjetivos completamente opuestos a la realidad.

En primer lugar el tipo ese era un inepto de categoría cuya mente resultaba medianamente funcional siempre y cuando el tema principal fuese algo asociado con el deporte mágico que jugaba, cosa que venía en forma evidenciada de sus raíces maternas y paternas; su padre era un reconocido jugador, Oliver Wood, y su madre, Katie Bell, era una antigua comentarista deportiva que en la actualidad se dedicaba a un cargo menor de resolución de problemas técnicos en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos en el Ministerio. En sencillas palabras su cerebro tenía el mismo tamaño que tenía una snitch muy mal hecha y muy mal tratada. Y Segundo lugar el muchacho había sido la principal causa de la conocida y destacada pelea, que hubo el año anterior en la final entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, conocida popularmente como _La Final, _donde Wood culpó a Nott de haber iniciado todo el alboroto, los golpes, los ruidos.

Era un estúpido y si Weasley estaba dispuesta a salir con ese chico con arranques de agresividad debía ser aún más idiota.

Moviendo la cabeza miró nuevamente el libro cuando escuchó pasos chocando contra el rechinante piso de madera, seguidos por una silueta.

Timothy apareció por entre los estantes con su ya típica y singular mirada de desdén contra todo lo que lo rodeaba, sin sonreír. Llevaba el cabello negro petróleo desesperadamente desordenado y la corbata muy mal trecha. Lo miró por un segundo antes de sentarse frente a él soltando un bufido ahogado entre los dientes.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que un viernes estés aquí, Malfoy? Te estás volviendo predecible…

Scorpius lanzó un suspiro lanzando el libro hacia el otro lado de la mesa, quizá con demasiada fuerza, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscándote, idiota— gruñó él. El simple acto de que hubiera pronunciado la palabra idiota indicaba que estaba de buen humor—Bueno, en realidad buscaba a Hummel. Al parecer nuestro primer partido de la temporada es contra Ravenclaw. Creo que intentan que el pleito del año pasado no se repita.

—Patrañas—musitó Scorpius cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza mientras que ponía los pies sobre la mesa—Si quisieran eso habrían sacado al zopenco de Wood del equipo.

—Corrección—expresó Nott—a mí. Yo soy el culpable a los ojos de medio mundo porque ese hijo de…

—De cualquier manera todo el mundo sabe que él fue el verdadero responsable—lo acalló. No quería que los expulsaran de aquel centro de conocimiento pues era el único lugar donde podía hablar sin ser escuchados por todos los cretinos chismosos que hacían llamarse compañeros—Lo que sucede es que nadie lo dice porque se junta con Albus Potter, temen a su padre.

Nott asintió bostezando con la boca tan abierta que podía ver completamente las hileras de dientes blanquecinos que se encajaban en su mandíbula. Scorpius sabía que al muchacho le importaba un comino que el resto del alumnado pensara que era un agresivo compulsivo, de hecho le hacía gracia dado que era un tanto ermitaño.

—Sigue siendo un idiota—dijo Timothy mientras se miraba las recortadas uñas—Escuché que saldría con Weasley a Hogsmade, como siempre la escoria llama a la escoria.

Él sonrió arrugando la nariz.

—¿Desde cuándo eres un chismoso?

—Desde que lo dice todo el mundo en el pasillo. La gente necesita una vida con urgencia. Ella prácticamente me lo gritó en la mañana…

— ¿Viste a Ella en la mañana?

—Eres un cizañero, Malfoy.

—Y tú un actor deprimente—atajó— ¿Irás mañana?

— ¿A Hogsmade? Si, lo creo, quedé con una chica.

— ¿Con quién?

—Ya sabes quién es—le dijo él rodando los ojos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada sugerente. Malfoy hizo un increíble esfuerzo por no reírse en su cara, al parecer no le salió bien—Eres un maldito. ¿Irás tú?

—Supongo—respondió, aunque en su interior no tenía ganas de ir en absoluto. Siendo honesto detestaba Hogsmade, le recordaba a una de esas ciudades mágicas decadentes que había en los sesenta de las que siempre se mencionaba en los libros de historia mágica—Podría ir y arruinar tu cita.

—No es una cita, es una junta de negocios—se quejó él. No tenía idea de por qué le afectaba tanto ni la razón de su evidente acaloramiento, pero era divertido ser el que podía reírse a sus costas aquella vez—Scarlett.

La última palabra la soltó rápido y con un tono de voz neutro. Ambos sabían que la chica era capaz de comer fuego por Scorpius, ya que seguramente era el único ser humano que no se involucraba con ella por completo y eso la extasiaba. Aunque era figuradamente ninfómana y quizá un poco loca.

—Dudo que le guste estar a la luz del día conmigo, Nott.

—Si se lo pidieses, te aseguro que se casaría contigo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, no porqué sospechara eso sino porque la idea de pedirle matrimonio a Scarlett Welch le resultaba a tan absurdamente patética que causaba risa.

—Lo lamento, Nott, ya decidí que arruinaré tu cita—respondió levantándose aceleradamente antes de que el replicara y sin molestarse en dejar el libro nuevamente en su armatoste—Dile a Ella que me gustan las plumas glaseadas por lo que iremos a Honeydukes.

Escuchó que Timothy maldecía a sus espaldas aunque lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fueron las frases _"no es una cita"_ y "_maldito"._ Al menos aquellas palabras le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que aparentemente Nott comenzaba a meterse con la llamarada viva que Zabini significaba aunque no tenía idea de cómo había comenzado todo aquel incendio. No negaría que le sorprendía, ya que se habían pasado los últimos siete años odiándose hasta cortarse las venas y que Nott tenía un odio incontrolable hacia toda criatura que se relacionara aunque fuese por un pelo con los leones esos. Quizá estaba deduciendo mal, quizá era una cita de negocios.

Los pasillos estaban casi tan pelados como la biblioteca. Era viernes, por lo que todo el mundo estaba preparándose para dar rienda suelta a todo lo que almacenaban en su interior durante los días anteriores de la semana, como si todos se volviesen locos los viernes por la tarde; instintos animales y relaciones prohibidas correteaban al igual que plagas. Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la torre de Premios Anuales con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sintiendo sus zapatos de cuero refinado estrellarse contra el pavimento de roca y mármol viejo. El frío, que le había parecido casi inexistente en la biblioteca, repentinamente le golpeaba con violencia las mejillas, sonrosándolas agradablemente. Se sintió súbitamente más despierto.

Al llegar a la puerta de Premios Anuales realizó la ya típica rutina de entrega de contraseña y mirada rencorosa a la estatua vigilante, adentrándose luego en la sala común que últimamente comenzaba a sentir como suya.

No es como si hubiese visto mucho a Weasley en los últimos días, debido a que ambos parecían haber establecido un silencioso, peor efectivo acuerdo tácito en el que el tema principal era la evitación mutua a toda costa. Las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto ya un tanto raras y tras haberla encontrado mirándolo cuando él se encontraba supuestamente dormido todo se había convertido en algo que era casi tan turbio como el agua estancada. Debía admitir a sus adentros y a regañadientes que sentía un estúpido sentimiento de vacío en su lado espiritual vinculado a que necesitaba pelear con alguien y a que Rose Weasley parecía siempre estar dispuesta para cumplir su rol en aquel juego de marionetas que los dos habían conformado desde hace tiempo, algo que no hacía nada más que empeorar las cosas en su estado anímico ya inestable.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo allí, sentándose en el dosel de su cama al igual que una roca.

Quizá debería buscar a Scarlett para pegarse un buen mote con alguien principalmente porque no quería quedarse como un amargado cuando sabía que, al ser el día que era y la hora que sería, todo el mundo estaría metiéndosela a todo el mundo como cual orgía se tratara. Resopló y por su mente pasó el estúpido e irrelevante pensamiento que le decía que él tenía derecho a divertirse si Weasley también iba divertirse como condenada con Wood mañana por la noche o quizá todas las puñeteras noches de su estadía en el castillo.

—Diablos.

No sabía por qué su mente siempre parecía desembocar en el mismo océano que la muchacha flacucha esa representaba. Era como si estuviese siempre acechando en su mente, como un león, listo siempre para atacar al antílope más lento, débil, pero de apariencia fuerte del grupo.

Definitivamente necesitaba a Scarlett Welch para aclararse las ideas.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente riéndose interiormente ante su ineptitud por haberlas subido anteriormente. Pero cuando llegó a la sala común nuevamente un escalofrío de espanto recorrió toda su medula directo desde el cerebro.

Weasley estaba allí parada, con los brazos en jarra mirando fijamente algo que tenía en las manos. Le daba la espalda, pero estaba aún con la túnica de quidditch por lo que dedujo que la práctica debía haber terminado hacía poco. Esto era lógico si se consideraba que el cielo estaba evidentemente más oscuro y que la cena sería dada en menos de una hora. Al sentir una presencia tras ella, se volteó con un evidente desagrado en el rostro. Entre sus manos tenía un pergamino, con un sello rojo distintivo.

No lo miró a los ojos, su vista clavada en el papel.

—Debemos ir al despacho de Flitwick, junta informativa, ahora.

Dijo todo rápido y neutro, aunque su mirada no se cruzó con la suya ni una miserable centésima de segundo. Hizo que se sintiera ignorado y si había algo que Scorpius Malfoy no le gustaba en esa vida era que una mojigata como ella no se dignara a mirarlo.

Aún así no dijo nada. Simplemente cruzó la puerta intentando que sus pisadas fuesen fuertes y claras. Weasley pareció notarlo, porque cerró la protección de madera con tanto estruendo que se escuchó el murmullo de cosas cayendo al suelo incluso desde fuera.

La escuchó murmurando una palabrota y aquello sirvió como premio de consuelo por los últimos días de silencio que los dos habían acordado interna y mentalmente en los últimos días. Aceleró el paso, con Rose Weasley intentando alcanzarlo, pero le era imposible, sus piernas flacuchas eran demasiado cortas en comparación a las suyas.

Sonriendo con fanfarronería, como si se encontrara en una carrera de nada perder, se internó en las sombras con un perrito faldero a sus espaldas.

_II_

El despacho del profesor Flitwick siempre le había parecido ostentoso aunque había muchísima gente que lo consideraba un santuario de evidente pureza. Estaba recubierto de cuadros de predecesores y de objetos brillantes de oro y plata colocados estratégicamente en repisas y armatostes trabajados pulcramente.

Cuando las llamas los acariciaban parecían un millar de estrellas en la pared.

Se sentó en el asiento de la derecha, con una especie de tela felpuda y suave al tacto recubriendo la madera. Weasley a su lado parecía tensa, aunque Scorpius no comprendía mucho el porqué de su preocupación; él era el que había hecho un trabajo mediocre y desastroso en relación a las rondas y otros trabajos relacionados con el cargo que se les había otorgado. De hecho si no fuese porque cumplía con sus rondas en las mazmorras se podría decir que no hacía absolutamente nada para haberse ganado el coso ese o para mantenerlo en su posesión.

Flitwick frente a ellos estaba sonriente, como siempre. Había algo en aquel sujeto que quizá se relacionaba con el hecho de que debía sentarse sobre siete tomos gruesos para poder ver normalmente sobre una mesa, que resultaba cómico, confortable, de confianza.

—Señor Malfoy, Señorita Weasley—empezó el hombrecillo, usualmente su tímpano tardaba un poco en acostumbrarse al agudo tono de su voz—Los he convocado a esta, podría decirse _reunión protocolar_, para felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo que han realizado con las rondas de prefectos. Los encuentros…esto…vergonzoso e indebido han sido disminuidos considerablemente, cosa que deduzco que tiene relación con su trabajo…

Sintió una punzada de culpa ardiéndole en el estómago y miró a Weasley de reojo.

La chica parecía evidentemente más calmada, aunque él podía escuchar todos los engranajes de su cabeza moviéndose a toda velocidad. Los dos eran conscientes de que él tenía una participación nula en todo aquello y, aunque pudiese ser un idiota la mayoría de las veces, no era tan cretino como para tomar el crédito por ello.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un fuerte golpe fue recibido por su pierna izquierda. Weasley tenía la mano crispada y acababa de pegarle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque seguía mirando fijamente a Flitwick, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Ambos hemos puesto un máximo de esfuerzo en esto, señor Flitwick, sus palabras nos halagan.

Scorpius Malfoy sintió sus ojos bailando y amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas. Weasley estaba protegiéndolo. Acababa de decir que todo aquello que Flitwick mencionó estaba en lo correcto, que todo era un trabajo en equipo. Su cejo se frunció de tal forma que le dolió en el sitio donde los pliegues de su piel se entrejuntaban.

De hecho su estado de consternación no terminó ni siquiera en el momento en el que Flitwick, nuevamente bañándolos en buenas palabras, sonrisas y aspavientos los despidió de su despacho objetando que debía cepillar su largo y delgado bigote antes de la cena.

— ¡No quiero parecer un desastre!—dijo cuando les cerraba la puerta en la cara con cierto esfuerzo para alcanzar el pomo.

No se dio cuenta de que caminaban por entre los corredores por un largo rato y de no haber sido por que Weasley dejó caer algo de su bolsillo sin intención alguna, su letargo mental se hubiese mantenido por un largo rato.

No lo comprendía y estaba cabreado con eso. No entendía la intención que había tras aquella intención que la chica esa acababa de hacer, pero honestamente no le encontraba sentido ni dirección alguna. Hacía que sintiera que le debía un favor, que ambos repentinamente tenían una deuda impagable entre ellos y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse tener. El pasado de su padre ya venía con demasiadas boletas y recibos sin pago como para añadir otra que saldar en su libreta de anotaciones.

Gruñó, con tanta fuerza que el sonido gutural resonó en las piedras con eco. Si Weasley lo escuchó, a su lado, lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó delante de él, moviendo sus pies con gracia.

Definitivamente no tenía lógica.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la sala común, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. La chimenea estaba encendida, las paredes reflejando las llamas como el centro de un incendio catastrófico.

Weasley se disponía a subir por las escaleras, pero él no iba a permitírselo. No con lo que acababa de hacer. Scorpius Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas pero su secreto mejor guardado era su impulsividad corrosiva y su irrefrenable curiosidad, para él todo debía tener razones.

Y Rose Weasley no tenía ninguna razón aparente para hacer ninguna de las cosas que hacía. No tenía razón para ser una maldita con todo el mundo, ni para pisotear a quien se le pusiese por delante, para aplastar a la gente como uvas maduras y definitivamente no tenía razón para hacer lo que había hecho hacía unos instantes. No es como si él no lo hiciera a su vez, pero él consideraba que sus actos poseían causas válidas.

Tomó su muñeca e hizo que se volteara con tal fuerza que la chica terminó acorralada contra la pared cercana a la escalera, quedando con la cabeza con una mano suya a cada lado, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra la muralla maciza.

No le importó en absoluto. En realidad sentía unas ansias intensas de hacerle daño y al mismo tiempo de mandarlo todo al infierno.

— ¿Por qué?—le gritó.

Sus rostros y cuerpos estaban cerca, quizá demasiado. Podía sentir cada una de las curvas de la muchacha contra su abdomen y torso lo que no mejoró mucho la situación, precisamente. El olor que su piel desprendía era embriagador y hacía que se sintiera mareado y cabreado a la vez.

— ¿Por que qué?—su voz fue desafiante, pero acelerada. No sabría decir si era por la proximidad o por el fuerte golpe de la cabeza.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo de arriba abajo por toda su columna. Estaba seguro que habían entablado una discusión así el mismo día fatídico en el que él se había atrevido a entregarle sus guantes rojos y ella le había preguntado sus motivos. Sonrió, sintiendo que ese era el momento de tomar su venganza.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Flitwick que yo si había cooperado en la estupidez de los Premios Anuales?

Los ojos de Weasley, azules como el hielo antártico, eran iluminados por las llamaradas de fuego haciendo que su imagen fuese aún más imponente de lo que debería ser con su menuda estatura y su delgaducha estructura ósea.

— ¿Por qué coño te importa, Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo te importa algo?

Su corazón se aceleró y pegó un manotazo contra el muro, cerca del rostro de la chica, pero ella sólo parpadeó como acto reflejo, sin inmutarse en absoluto. Sus ojos ardían. Pero se sentía más vivo, era una batalla que hacía que todos sus sentidos despertaran como animales tras la hibernación.

Era como una bestia, un animal feroz.

—Nunca creas que me importas ni una mierda, Weasley.

—Si todo te importara tan poco, no me preguntarías lo que acabas de preguntar.

Se acercó, quizá porque necesitaba su proximidad, tal vez porque simplemente quería que su cuerpo se impusiera contra el de ella.

—Responde.

—No.

—¡Diablos, Respóndeme!

—No.

—¡Por los mis demonios, responde!  
—¿Por qué?

—Porque me interesa.

Sus palabras, aunque contradictorias, parecieron hacer que ella reaccionara en forma violenta. Su respiración se aceleró y sus manos se clavaron contra el pecho del muchacho intentando huir de aquella prisión que él había hecho con sus brazos. Al notar que era imposible lo miró con ira recubriendo sus ojos.

Sus ojos azules le impactaba con tal fuerza, que sintió como todo se deshacía a su alrededor

—Porque quería.

Cuchillas.

Algo cayó como un trueno, un estruendo, un alarido en su esófago y en su estómago. Sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de extraer cada pedazo de piel que ella pudiese tener en su cuerpo, de destruirla por completo, pero también de construirla nuevamente. Deseaba que se volviese cenizas, como madera al fuego por qué honestamente no tenía idea de por qué ella estaba causando sensaciones raras en su organismo, sensaciones prohibidas y desterradas.

La odiaba.

La odiaba por que hacía que se cuestionara todo lo que él pensaba conocer y le hacía pensar en cosas que no tenía permitido pensar ni siquiera en su mente misma.

Era deplorable.

La dejó ir entre sus brazos con la mirada extraviada sin comprender del todo que acababa de ocurrir hacía unos instantes, pero con su cerebro trabajando al máximo para averiguarlo. Pudo ver que los ojos de ella también parecían un tanto perturbados con lo que acababa de decir y por un instante pensó que quizá ambos no tenían idea de por qué esos impulsos repentinamente tomaban forma en sus vidas.

La vio caminar rápidamente escaleras arriba y sintió su corazón batiendo contra su esternón y caja torácica.

El fuego calentaba su sangre, sus venas y la chimenea.

Las cenizas quedaban detrás.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_OH LALA! Djsahsdfj. Hola, nuevamente c:_

_Lamento no haber respondido a NADIE en los últimos dos capítulos. Realmente me siento reverendamente mal. Juro por Merlín que esta semana les responderé a TODOS por PM, asique no se enojen mucho conmigo._

_He andado algo corta de tiempo. Tengo algo que aquí llamamos pruebas coeficiente dos (es decir que valen por dos y no por una) cosa que me tiene un poco mucho estresada. _

_El próximo capítulo será el de Hogsmade. ¿Ven que ya todo se anda "caldeando"? muahahha. El siguiente es el final de la primera fase. Les advierto que no todas las fases tendrán igual longitud, por lo que digamos que esta será la más corta._

_Mi idea en este capítulo fue bastante sencilla: mostrar que Warren Wood no es un santo. No sé, no porque alguien vaya en Gryffindor quiere decir que es automáticamente bueno. O eso creo yo._

_De cualquier forma gracias a los comentadores del cap anterior: samfj, roulimystic, maryn90, shar0n, malevola , cristina, lunasa, viian jntte m, prettytonks y qna belen martin c: ¡Gracias por comentar hermosas/os! También gracias a los lectores silencio y a los favoritadores. _

_Respuestas:_

**_Cristina:_**_ ¡Mil gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado c: está hecho con amor asdfjh ¡Besos!_

**_Lunasa:_**_ Hey, tarupida. Meh, mi favorito es el primero. Me encantó escribirlos cuando eran chicos, que se le puede hacer c: Yo también siento que le da un aire fresco a todo esto, es como más relajado. Siento que Scorpius piensa demasiado las cosas. Sip, el hijo de Oliver! En la peli estaba wow. ¡BESOTES!_

**_Qna belen martin:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto omg. ¡Gracias! _

_¡Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo cap!_

_Besos c: _

_*esperen sus respuestas a los que han comentado los últimos dos capítulos, ok. En serio me siento muy mal no respondiéndoles, chicos :c_

_*__2__Timothy es hermoso, no lo creen (lo amo, en serio más que a Scorpius) ok. Yo nunca dije eso fdsahfajs c:_


	8. De nieve y sangre

_VII_

_De nieve y sangre_

A pesar de que el ambiente por los corredores de Hogwarts se encontraba en un evidente estado de fervor cuando llegó el tan esperado sábado de la primera salida a Hogsmade, no podía decirse que el renovado buen ánimo en el que todos parecían sumidos se le pegara a ella o al clima que azotaba ya con fuerza las zonas colindantes. La nieve recubría cada milímetro de terrero cercano haciendo que la zona pareciese un muy bien construido palacio invernal mientras que el bosque prohibido a la lejanía simulaba un gigantesco cúmulo de hielo sin fin recorriendo la expansión del territorio. El frío se reflejaba en los pasillos, en los salones y en cada recubrimiento de pared que se encontraba en el interior del colegio mágico más concurrido del Reino Unido, cosa que quedaba evidenciada en el alarmante factor de que las ventanas se encontraba empañadas por fuera.

Aquella mañana los pasillos estaban más repletos que de costumbre lo que no hacía que su estado actual mejorase mucho.

Su cabeza daba tumbos al caminar, le dolía el lugar donde la nuca se besaba con el cráneo y no podía decirse que había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Las densas bolsas negras que bailaban bajo sus ojos intentaban gritárselo al mundo.

Soltó un suspiro y, volviendo a acomodar el tirante de su mochila sobre su hombro, empujó fuertemente a un par de estudiantes que estorbaban su paso en aquella colapsada galería. Cuando por fin hubo salido del tapón estudiantil caminó rápidamente por los recovecos de piedra intentando con esfuerzo llegar lo más pronto posible a la Torre de Premios Anuales, a pesar que aún había una parte de su organismo que le advertía que lo mejor sería huir en la dirección opuesta rápido y sin dolor porque aún cuando intentara fingir que nada había pasado allí, no podía.

La sala común de la torre se había convertido en el epicentro mismo de todos sus problemas últimamente. Hacía que ideas extrañas se colaran por sus poros y que rondaran alrededor de su cerebro cuando se encontraba haciendo cosas mundanas. Podría decirse que la pelea que había entablado con cierto idiota rubio deslavado se convirtió en el colmo de los colmos para su cerebro y había evitado que durmiese por completo aquella noche, que se retorciera en su cama desvenándose los secos pensando porqué todo era tan extraño y porqué había sentido esa oleada de fuego puro cuando las palabras corrían por su boca, cargadas de ácido y de otras cosas.

Y de vida.

Había pasado días ignorando y rehuyendo lo más posible a Malfoy, cosa que era bastante difícil si se consideraba que vivía bajo el mismo techo con el sujeto ese, pero todo se había encontrado flaqueando olímpicamente la noche anterior y sentía como si una oleada de adrenalina y vitalidad inundaba sus venas.

Gruñó. Era mejor no pensar demasiado en esas cosas, mientras más se piensa algo más importan las cosas y las caídas son más fuertes al final.

Antes de notarlo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la torre, con la mochila aún sujeta firmemente sobre el hombro. Ese pasillo estaba vacío, como siempre, dado que la mayoría de los estudiantes recorrían el que se encontraba en un posición paralela aunque sospechaba que nadie pasaba por allí por el hecho de que era extremadamente oscuro, sombrío y porque se sabía muy bien que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se encontraban asentados allí permanentemente lo que significaba que era mejor no pasar por esos lados si no deseabas sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Lanzó la contraseña y entró estrepitosamente al lugar, con los músculos tensos, preparada para un ataque. Pero dentro a simple vista no había nadie. El mismo desorden caótico con el cual se había topado en la mañana estaba establecido la habitación; muchas cosas rotas, un par de jarrones desperdigados por el piso, el sillón en muy mal estado. Malfoy, se había levantado a media noche tras la discusión y había hecho un grandioso trabajo arrojando las cosas que podía alcanzar contra las paredes.

Un toque muy acogedor.

No se habría dado cuenta de que había un ser humano sentado en el sofá de no haber sido por un estruendoso carraspeo que llamó su atención al objeto.

Ella Zabini estaba sentada, cruzada de piernas mirándola fijamente y completamente ajena al desastre visible a su alrededor. Rose no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ella había logrado entrar, pero sospechó que Ella podía tener muchas fuentes. Había atado su cabello en una larguísima trenza, se había colocado un poco de maquillaje, algo un tanto raro en ella y sobre su cuerpo llevaba una capa verde oliva que contrastaba de forma muy armoniosa con su piel. Su cejo estaba profundamente fruncido.

— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde diantres has estado, Rose Weasley?!—su voz fue tan fuerte que el espejo sobre la chimenea tembló—¡Llevo buscándote toda la endemoniada mañana! Warren Wood lleva persiguiéndome por todos lados. No es agradable. ¡Según él ustedes debían juntarse a lo más a las diez y cuarto! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es!?

Algo en la forma que le gritaba le recordó a su madre.

Le lanzó una mirada disimulada al reloj mágico que estaba sobre la chimenea, junto al espejo, que suertudamente se había salvado de la _ira Malfoy._ Eran las diez, lo que le daba un intervalo de quince minutos para alistarse correctamente. No le sorprendía la reacción de Ella, dado que nunca le había gustado la impuntualidad y por la mirada que le pegaba era obvio que consideraba que no estaba adecuadamente vestida para una cita. Lo que la dejaba perpleja era el hecho de que Warren Wood la hubiese perseguido por todas partes, siendo que ella nunca pensó que el chico fuese puntual. Dudaba que pudiese ver la hora siquiera.

—Estaba en la biblioteca—musitó. Y era verdad. Tras la pelea con Malfoy había decidido deshacerse de todo lo que ella tuviese relacionado con el muchacho por lo que a primera hora del día colocó el libro _Segunda Guerra Mágica: Participantes_, que se había llevado en su última visita al recinto, por lo que partió derecho al lugar sin mirar atrás. No se esperaba que una marea de estudiantes atolondrados en los pasillos la encontraran cuando saliera de la biblioteca. Eso evidentemente la había retrasado un tanto—Lo lamento.

No lo lamentaba en absoluto. La cara enfadada de Ella era tan graciosa que le era imposible ahogar una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí, lo lamentas—chilló Zabini, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Bueno, tus lamentos no sirven de nada con la tremenda pérdida de tiempo que he sufrido. Yo también tengo una vida, ¿sabes?

Parecía que su mal humor se estaba aplacando porque la chica sonrió levemente. Rose, sin embargo alzó una ceja.

—¿Tienes una cita?

Ella Zabini se ruborizó con tal fuerza que era observable incluso a través de su oscura piel.

—Junta de negocios—corrigió aunque en su voz eso no se reflejaba en absoluto. Rose sonrió y antes de que pudiese añadir algo la chica agregó—Eres una chismosa. Me voy, me esperan en los carruajes y a ti también. Si quieres ir así, perfecto, pero por favor no vengas a mi lecho reclamándome que un chico te llamó espantapájaros pelirrojo cuando la noche caiga.

Rose comenzó a reír levemente y cuando Ella se encontraba por cerrar la puerta, para salir al punto de salida, ella gritó.

—Mándale mis saludos a Nott.

Zabini sólo le atinó a pegarle un fuerte portazo.

Mientras Rose subía las escaleras se preguntó si su amiga estaría haciendo lo correcto metiéndose con un tipo como Timothy. Era guapo, sin duda, pero habían rumores malévolos circulando a su alrededor en todo momento, en todo lugar. Rose sabía que era uno de esos idiotas que tenían la estúpida mentalidad de la diferencia de la sangre, dado que lo había vivido en forma propia, pero no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para culparlo por ello. Muchos de los pensamientos que tuvieron como fuente la primera guerra, habían prevalecido en las mentes del bando perdedor y se habían desgatado la vida intentando implantarlas en sus hijos.

Había unos pocos, como Ella, que habían logrado mostrarse diferentes a lo que sus padres una vez fueron pero no podía decirse que era un caso masivo. Esperó que la joven Zabini fuese sensata y que le mostrara a Nott una nueva forma de ver las cosas, por muy difícil que todo se mostrara.

Realmente esperaba que las llamas no la consumieran.

_II_

Warren Wood podía ser muchas cosas positivas, como amable y optimista, pero era completamente predecible y monotemático en la mayoría de las conversaciones comunes u ordinarias. Parloteaba cual papagayo sobre el aparente único e indiscutible tópico que rondaba en su cerebro diminuto: quidditch.

No es como si ella detestase el deporte mágico o algo por el estilo, cosa que parecía haber heredado de la línea sanguínea de su padre, pero tampoco le agradaba demasiado la forma en que la conversación misma estaba siendo llevada. Warren sólo parecía entender el concepto de monólogo, por lo que evitaba hacer le preguntas de cualquier tipo o dejarla respirar siquiera, y por si fuese poco la trataba como una verdadera inepta. Los primeros veinte minutos de su travesía de Hogwarts a Hogsmade el muchacho los había malgastado explicándole como era una quaffle y para que servía, algo un tanto ridículo ya que ella jugaba en una de las posiciones comprometedoras con el balón dentro del equipo.

Soltó un gruñido lo suficientemente alto para que un par de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, en la nevada avenida principal del pueblecito, se volteasen súbitamente hacia ella. Al notar cual la fuente del sonido sus miradas se tiñeron de espanto y volvieron sus rostros a otros sitios. Warren Wood no pareció notarlo en absoluto, continuó hablando ahora añadiendo aspavientos acompañados de múltiples sonidos de escobas.

—…Entonces el cazador toma la quaffle y _¡BAMF!_ La mete diestramente en el tercer arco haciendo que choque contra el segundo y que se genere un doble punto.

Rose rodó los ojos, evitando lo máximo posible las palabras del chico intentando demostrar su descontento.

Hogsmade estaba tranquilo, aunque eso no significaba que estuviese vacio o sin vida alguna. Las fachadas como todo el terreno estaban cubiertas de nieve mientras que las fachadas de piedra, madera y pasto estaban intactas gracias a diversos hechizos reflectores. Aún así ya había un montón de adornos navideños colocados en los entretechos, sobre los mismos portones, galerías e inclusive en los árboles que muchos tenían en los jardines delanteros aunque se encontrasen a un tiempo considerable de la época. Las tiendas a ambos lados de la calle se encontraban repletas. Pasaron por delante de un negocio se escobas y aparataje de quidditch. Rose le suplicó a Merlín que Wood no se diera cuenta o de seguro no podría aguantarlo.

Intentó contentarse en que luego podrían besuquearse un poco—estaba segura que no lo dejaría llegar muy lejos—, pero ya no sabía si valía la pena realmente.

—…¡Anderson estaba en la línea, pero realizó _el halcón que cae_ y se salvó por los pelos! Entonces la snitch…

Definitivamente estaba tentada a pegarle un puñetazo.

Pasaron frente a un café que tenía una fachada cubierta de rosa y dentro parecía estar repleto de mesas del mismo color. Podría jurar que vio a Nott y a Zabini sentados en un sitio con un montón de querubines revoloteando sobre sus cabezas en algo que evidentemente no parecía una cita de negocios.

Pensar en Nott en un lugar tan rosa, rodeado de ángeles románticos, le hizo sentir un tanto mejor.

_—…¡BUM!_ Se desplomó Krum y cayó en su escoba. Lo cual era lógico. Tiene unos setenta años, una leyenda y aún sigue montado en su _Estela 5000…_

— ¿Quieres ir a las Tres Escobas?—le interrumpió, agotada, divisando a lo lejos en popular punto de reunión. Si iba a tener que escuchar a ese tipo, prefería hacerlo tomando una cerveza y sentada en un banquillo. Warren Wood pareció increíblemente sorprendido además de enfadado. No tenía idea si era porque ella se había osado a parar su apasionante relato o si era porque no había pensado en aquello antes, por lo que agregó en tono conciliador—Hace frío.

Él se encogió los hombros y siguió hablando sobre maniobras defensivas.

Las Tres Escobas le pareció extrañamente acogedor. Había unas cuatro chimeneas encendidas, las llamas resonaban contra el recubrimiento de madera del piso y las mesas estaban casi todas llenas. Les costó trabajo hallar una medianamente decente y cuando lo hicieron Wood se ofreció a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla.

—No me tardo, ¿eh?—dijo, con un estado anímico aparentemente positivo—Sé que mueres por escuchar cómo terminó la final.

Rose esperaba que en su rostro no se notara cuan repulsiva encontraba la idea mientras él se alejaba con paso grácil. Definitivamente el besuqueo posterior no lo valdría ni en un millón de años, buscaría a un mejor candidato, no dejaría que ese tipo le tocase los labios siquiera.

—Diablos—musitó mientras sacaba sus manos de los guantes rojos. Sus dedos estaban acalambrados y congelados, quizá porque se había dedicado a repudiar a Wood mentalmente más de lo que se había ocupado de sí misma, tal vez un tanto rosados.

La cita había llegado al punto máximo de decepción.

No es como si ella hubiera tenido muchas ilusiones, pero al menos esperaba algo un poco mejor. No comprendía en esos instantes porque tanta gente babeaba por Warren, ya ni lo encontraba tan atractivo. Entre todo su parloteo había descubierto que tenía los dientes irregulares y amarillentos, la nariz chueca y demasiado ancha, la mandíbula muy cuadriculada y los ojos muy juntos. Había ejemplares muchísimo más amables, atentos, bien vistos que él.

Empezó a maquinar una táctica de escape. Podría decir que iría al baño, pero no podría huir por la puerta delantera sin ser vista por todos lo cual descartaba de inmediato esa opción a no ser que existiera una puerta trasera u oculta en algún lugar del recubrimiento. Probablemente podría salir por la ventana que tenía el lavabo pero con la cantidad de ropa que tenía sobre ella, quedaría atrapada en la rendija.

Lo más lógico y seguro sería huir en ese instante camuflándose entre la gente mientras Wood pedía las cervezas.

Se levantó, pero antes de que hubiera dado un paso Wood ya venía con dos vasos grandes, uno en cada mano. La miró extrañado como si supiese sus intenciones y luego frunciendo el ceño le espetó:

—¿Qué hacías?—el tono de su voz no concordaba para nada con la imagen que tenía de él, en sus ojos brilló un relámpago anaranjado. Se sobresaltó, no por verlo, sino porque le pareció un tanto grosero.

—Tardabas demasiado—se excusó aún sorprendida y, dejándose caer sobre el asiento nuevamente, sonrió de oreja a oreja—Quería saber el final.

Wood se calmó y retomó su conversación unipersonal, Rose comenzó a mirar alrededor con desinterés sin dejar de pensar en lo recientemente acontecido.

Había sido extraño, alarmante.

En cualquier otro caso, si hubiese sido otro tipo, ella le hubiese gritado que cómo en la tierra se le ocurría hablarle de tal forma además de agregar unas cuantas palabrotas. Pero este chico era amigo de Albus y sentía que tenía que tenerle un poco más de respeto por el bien de su primo, a pesar de que eso no significaba que si lo encontraba le diría que el tipejo ese era un idiota de la suprema corte.

Recorrió con la mirada cada espacio, a cada pareja, del endemoniado establecimiento cuando se encontró de golpe con una imagen que hizo que saltara en su asiento, que sus ojos saltaran de sus cuencas abruptamente, que sus frías manos se calentaran con extraña confusión, que sus mejillas se tintaran de rojo fuego. A lo lejos, en la otra esquina del salón, había una pareja de rubios besándose—o más bien comiéndose—con tanta ira y pasión que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era quién. Él enrollaba sus manos contra la estrecha cintura de la chica con ella haciendo lo suyo desordenándole el cabello, acariciando con sus manos la plenitud de su espalda y delineando la línea angulosa quijada que tenía.

Genial. Hasta Scarlett Welch con Scorpius Malfoy la pasaban malditamente bien en la salida a Hogsmade.

_Más que bien._

Warren tomó su reacción de ver el suceso como un incentivo y volvió a los aspavientos desquiciados para una mejor descripción gráfica de las jugadas de un tal Lynch hacía un millón de años en un campeonato que parecía no haber terminado muy bien por algo relacionado con el innombrable. Pero ella no podía apartar los ojos de Welch y de Malfoy, era como si sus glándulas oculares estuviesen pegadas con un pegamento resistente a todo.

Debía admitir que Malfoy besaba, aparentemente, endemoniadamente bien.

Parecía un hambriento, moviendo la cabeza de aquí para allá, haciendo lo que le apetecía con la boca de Scarlett y para Rose, que nunca lo había visto besando a nadie, resultaba extrañamente sorprendente. Era bien sabido que Scorpius Malfoy se follaba con todo el mundo que estuviera en Slytherin, con suerte en Ravenclaw, porque las consideraba como las únicas de sus estatus de sangre pero no por eso se besaba en los corredores diurnos. De hecho no estaba segura de saber si el chico alguna vez se había involucrado en una relación normal con alguna persona. Si mal no tenía entendido Scarlett Welch era su recurrente, pero no sabía que la quisiera tanto como para poder sacarla de la oscuridad de la noche a la mañana lumínica.

Verlo allí, enroscándose, contra ella desencadenó un montón de ideas locas que incluso superaban a las que la atacaban algunas noches. Un estallido de humedad en sus labios, un impulso de lamerlos suavemente y una sensación recorriéndole desde la punta misma de sus pies hacia sus piernas, deteniéndose ligeramente en su obligo para luego bajar nuevamente con un gemido ahogado.

Y luego confusión, y luego regaño mental.

No podía sentir eso. No quería sentir eso. Era estúpida por sentir eso.

Apartó la vista de ellos pero cuando se encontraba a un pelo de dejarlos fuera de su campo visual, ambos se separaron casi como dos imanes de igual carga se repelen y los ojos grises como el titanio se clavaron en los suyos, azules como un campano de hielo. Miró hacia Wood tan rápido que su cuello dio un sonoro ruidito y su vista se desenfocó por un par de segundos

Mierda

—…Y entonces…Y entonces…¡Lynch hizo la maniobra que le ganaría la fama, años después!_ ¡El águila dorada!_—sus manos trazaron una trayectoria trasversal y luego una perpendicular a la mesa de madera sobre la que estaban sentados. Él había tomado toda su cerveza de mantequilla, por lo que ella se la tragó al seco a su vez— ¡Mira que estás sorprendida! ¡Pero si se te ha puesto la carne de gallina!

En efecto, había una pequeña parte de piel que se dejaba entrever en la manga de su abrigo. Rose intentó asociar la reacción epidérmica con el frío, pero estaba completamente segura de que se relacionaba con otra cosa. Cosa con nombre y apellido, sentada a miles de mesas.

—¡Si que soy un buen narrador!—dijo con orgullo, como si anotase el logro en una lista imaginaria—Oh, diablos, mira la hora.

Ella miró el reloj más cercano, que estaba justo sobre la chimenea que tenían a seis mesas de distancia. Eran las seis y veinte, lo que significaba que una de las últimas caravanas de carruajes saldría en poco tiempo. Wood la miró, pero estaba vez en su mirada nuevamente había un rayo anaranjado recubriendo sus ojos.

Ignoró una sensación de vértigo que le recorrió espalda hacia arriba e inició un amago de sonrisa.

—Deberíamos partir—dijo ella poniéndose de pie de un salto. Muchos de las mesas colindantes se levantaron con ellos, aparentemente escuchando su conversación previa. Rose se preguntó cuánto habrían escuchado realmente pero dejó eso a su imaginación.

Wood se levantó y la tomó del brazo un tanto fuerte para guiarla a la salida. De camino a la puerta podría jurar que había unos ojos grisáceos siguiendo su trayecto.

Mercurio.

_III_

El hecho de que Warren Wood se ofreciera a llevarla a la Torre de Prefectos le resultó sospechoso y alarmante al mismo tiempo.

En primer lugar porque era seguro que él quería besarse con ella y tras la terrible cita que él le había demostrado que podía hacer, Rose, no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo, aunque fuera respirar, cerca suyo. En segundo lugar estaba el preocupante cambio que había mostrado en las Tres Escobas un par de veces, cosa que la había asustado un montón. Cuando en sus ojos brillaba ese tono anaranjado tan particular le daba incluso más miedo que Malfoy en sus días de ira y cuando al rubio ese le daba por ser un agresivo total daba pavor.

Había algo extraño con Wood. Sentía una necesidad de correr de él tan intensa que no podría evitarlo por mucho más tiempo. Por ello cuando él la encajonó junto a la puerta de la Torre de Prefectos, ella intentó empujarle lo más suavemente que fue capaz por respeto a la amistad que mantenía con su primo.

—Buenas noches—dijo, intentando demostrar que no estaba en plan de conquista. Probó bostezar un poco, para inducir al cansancio pero no funcionó.

—Buenas noches—respondió él, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Sus brazos musculosos y duros como roca seguían junto a cada lado de su cráneo, impidiéndole hacer muchos movimientos, mientras que su cuerpo estaba pegado a cada curva que su propio cuerpo pudiera expresar. Su sonrisa amable se había marchado apareciendo en su lugar había una línea un tanto tenue que hacía que su mandíbula cuadrada se viera mucho más prominente.

Se preguntó si sonreiría todo el rato para ocultar el tamaño de su estructura ósea, pero no lo preguntaría en voz alta ni aunque le pagasen una fortuna mágica y le regalaran un dragón azabache.

Ella rió nerviosamente e intentó mover un poco los brazos del tipejo. Comenzaba a enojarse, a un pelo de mandar al carajo la poca consideración que estaba dándole al sujeto por su relación con su familiar. Quizá era porque todo eso del encajonamiento contra la pared le recordaba a los sucesos vividos con Malfoy en la sala común del lugar tan próximo, todo era igual. Excepto el hecho de que nunca había temido que Malfoy le hiciera algo malo, y que con Wood esperaba en cualquier momento un golpe o algo por el estilo. O tal vez era por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba ser algo entre un cuerpo y una muralla, se sentía como un trapo.

—Dije buenas noches—gruñó, ahora enfadada. _Al diablo Albus_, pensó. Comenzó a patear al chico pero él no se movía, hecho de roca sólida, fusionado con la laja de muro—Córrete.

Lo último lo escupió, realmente mostrando todo el resentimiento que había guardado durante toda la cita. Si hubiera podido pegarle una patada en la entrepierna, lo hubiese hecho mil veces pero la imposibilidad de movimiento que su opresor le daba era demasiada.

—Te he aguantado todo el día—dijo finalmente él. Rose sintió unas ganas tan grandes de reírse en su cara que casi se retuerce. Algo parecido a fuego nació en su pecho y emigró a sus puños, quería pegarle. Era un zopenco, no tenía idea de cómo no lo había notado antes. Ya había tratado con tipos así, que sólo la buscaban para un revolcón rápido como si ella fuera una cualquiera. La mayoría no había salido airoso, pero ninguno antes la había pegado contra la pared o algo así. Quizá Wood era un psicópata, pero ¿Cómo Albus no se había dado antes cuenta del calibre de su amigo?— Quiero mi recompensa.

Rose se largó a reír definitivamente, sus carcajadas eran tan sonoras y verídicas que sonaban como una orquesta sinfónica contra los bloques de piedra.

—Escúchame, _amigo—_chilló. Su rabia llegó hasta el tope de su cerebro, su vista pareció roja. Estaba descargando un montón de odio acumulado a un punto en común que era representado por Warren. Un millar de emociones amontonadas dentro de ella gritaban por salir, mientras que las ideas que la atormentaban cada noche gemían en la oscuridad a la espera de su liberación—Eres un idiota. Tu cerebro es superado por una rata. No creo que sepas sumar. Espero que algún día te caigas de tu puñetera escoba y te saques la mierda. No juegas bien quidditch. Tuve que soportarte por ocho horas y veinticinco minutos escuchando hablar de las tácticas de quidditch más estúpidas que he oído en toda mi vida y que estoy segura no lograrías hacer ni aunque tu padre y tu madre manejaran tu escoba. Asique sal de mi maldito camino o te juro que despertarás mañana sin muchas partes del cuerpo que extrañarás bastante.

Se quedó vacía, como un muñeco inflable sin aire. Se sintió flotar y se quedó paz interna aparente.

Pero en los ojos de Warren Wood cruzaron muchas cosas. Ira, odio, miedo, rencor y luego un destello anaranjado, eléctrico, zigzagueante, visible, luminoso.

—No era una pregunta.

Invadió su boca rápido, dolorosamente y sin aviso, sin alejar sus manos ni un momento de la pared. Fue tan feroz inicialmente que le cortó un pedazo de labio tenuemente, aunque podía asentir su sangre en la lengua de él invadiéndola. Ella no se mantuvo quieta, golpeándole el pecho lo más fuerte posible con las manos y arañando, pero Wood parecía completamente ajeno a todo eso. Es más, parecía que todo su esfuerzo en zafarse le enervaba.

Warren bajó una mano, pero lejos de darle a la chica una salida de escape, comenzó a elevar la pierna de ella agresivamente dejándola a la par de los huesos de su cadera. Recorrió de la rodilla hacia arriba mientras se dedicaba a gemir solo y a besarla con aún más fervor, presionándola contra la pared con más dureza. Ella le mordió la lengua. Quería golpearlo, estaba hecha una furia.

Sentía asco.

Estaba a punto de morder nuevamente su labio para ver si era capaz de arrancar un pedazo de carne, cuando algo salió de la nada e hizo que Wood se cayera al piso. Escuchó un grito de dolor un ruido sordo de una patada fuerte y direccionada. Ella sin saber porqué sonrió, con la vista un tanto nublada, y con su labio con un hilito de sangre goteando se dirigió al cuerpo de Wood tendido en el piso, pegándole una patada tan fuerte en sus partes bajas que el idiota se retorció de dolor.

Entonces Warren Wood, estúpido por naturaleza, se levantó mirando su rostro directamente a Rose Weasley. Su nariz estaba corrida a un lado, sangrante, al tiempo que su ojo se tornaba morado e hinchado volviéndolo un adefesio aún más feo que lo que había alguna vez sido. Luego miró a su atacante y corrió lejos, dejando tras de sí algunas gotas carmesí en el corredor.

Y Rose Weasley se volvió a su salvador sin sorprenderse al ver su rostro. Porque sólo una persona podía causar tal conmoción en el tipejo ese y muy poca gente pasaba voluntariamente por el camino empedrado de la torre de Prefectos. Scorpius Malfoy parecía un asesino. Los ojos grises negros como en una tormenta con rayos, truenos. La miraba fijamente, haciendo especial ahínco en el corte de su labio así como en las sendas marcas purpúreas que rodeaban sus piernas donde se habían clavado los dedos de Wood.

Tenía en el rostro una tenue sonrisa cruzando su rostro, distante a la que ella conocía con sorna, burla y desprecio.

Y sus manos cargadas de sangre oscura recubriendo la piel.

**_-Fin de Primera Parte-_**

**_Incubación_**

WOAH.

Ok antes de decir cualquier cosa quiero pedirles una súper disculpa por la demora de este capítulo. Las razones son un poco extensas, ustedes saben que yo intento actualizar medio puntual (usualmente los domingos) pero la vida me pasó la cuenta y meh. En primer lugar (de las razones) hubo un temporal enorme por estos lados que inundó varias casas y que dejó sin mucha electricidad a mucha gente en la cual me incluyo por un par de días. Luego vienen las doce pruebas que tuve que dar en dos semanas (que por suerte no me mataron) y ahora hubo una muerte de un familiar mío (no tan cercano, es un tanto mucho lejano) asique lo lamento.

**_Eso también me impidió responder a los comentarios pendientes (cosa que me mortifica, no le respondo a nadie desde hace meses, lo siento :c) pero lo haré en estos días SI O SI. Si no lo hago, pueden pegarme con un palo._**

Les recuerdo que el miércoles salgo de vacaciones de invierno, lo que significa MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE PARA ESCRIBIR (dos semanas)

Agradecerle especialmente a los comentadores del capitulo anterior: samfj, Lunasa, roulimystic, oursillysong, andry mw, prettytonks, shar0n, Negrilu, sarabella (quien comentó TODOS los capítulos en dos días y se lo agradezco un monton!), Marcela y Marta Malfoy

Besos a todos! (en vacaciones me dedicaré a mejorar los desastrosos horrores ortográficos que esta historia tiene. Diantres.

**_Próxima fase: Arrastre_**

**_Paz_**


	9. De recuerdos y control

_Segunda Parte_

_**Arrastre**_

_**I**_

_De recuerdos y control_

Si bien la reputación de Scorpius Malfoy siempre había sido bastante oscura, así como también misteriosa e incierta, ahora parecía que se había caído por el mismísimo agujero del conejo en la más sumida penumbra. Si antes la manada escolar se retiraba de su paso cuando él caminaba por el pasillo en esos instantes el alumnado huía despavorido a cualquier dirección arrasando todo a su paso sin importar a quien pudiesen herir en la carrera de escape.

No es como si él no estuviese satisfecho, eso de ser el malo de la obra le traía a sus espaldas desde hacía ya muchísimo tiempo por diversos motivos, pero las razones por las que se había desatado aquel pánico hacia su persona era la quid de la cuestión en sí. Una razón que tenía nombre y apellido, diez letras, iníciales compartidas y cerebro de rata moribunda.

_Warren Wood._

Scorpius soltó un gruñido tan alto y molesto que hizo que varias cabezas de la clase de Defensa se voltearan en dirección a la suya, incluida la de _ella_, sentada a muchas mesas delante junto a Timothy Nott. La mayoría miró nuevamente hacia adelante al notar quién había producido el gutural ruido, pero Rose Weasley mantuvo su mirada pegada con una extraña mezcla de molestia contenida con diversión.

Él alzó una ceja y podría jurar que Weasley sonrió antes de prestar atención nuevamente al verde pizarrón frente a todos.

Si, literalmente Warren Wood era el maldito culpable de todos sus problemas.

Tras la pelea que ambos habían tenido—o mejor dicho que él había tenido con ese troglodita, ya que él era el que lo había molido a puñetes cuando el otro no había movido ni un pelo para protegerse su usualmente patosa cara—Wood había logrado hacer que el rumor de que él y Weasley se morreaban en los pasillos todas las tardes corriera por todas las personas del castillo. Según su versión trillada de los hechos el muchacho estaba recorriendo inocentemente el pasillo cuando se encontró espantado con un Malfoy semidesnudo bastante interesado en una Weasley prácticamente abierta frente a sus ojos. Wood habría intentado detenerlos pidiéndoles que tuviesen un poco de moral, pero Scorpius se habría hecho una furia y terminó por darle una paliza terrible por la interrupción.

Obviamente la historia tenía unos terribles fallos técnicos que no explicaban en absoluto el porqué Wood se encontraba en el pasillo de la Torre de Prefectos, siendo que siempre se encontraba vacía, el cómo podían haberse liado un Weasley y un Malfoy a plena luz pública cuando era bien conocido el odio desgarrador que sentían en forma mutua contra el otro y porqué se había visto a Scorpius besándose con Scarlett Welch en cada parte de Hogsmade. Claramente todos estos errores editoriales fueron pasados por alto por casi todos los alumnos de la escuela.

El único que consideró medianamente sospechoso todo aquello fue el director quien terminó por llamar a los tres aludidos en el ya conocido secreto a voces que recorría los pasillos y hacer una exhaustiva investigación en torno a ellos. No tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que Warren Wood era un mitómano desquiciado, el _Veritaserum _hizo su trabajo correctamente en eso, lo que significó que el muchacho fuese expulsado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y que Scorpius terminara siendo obligado a limpiar todos los días el piso de dos invernaderos de herbolaria por tres meses debido a la agresividad que había demostrado, según Flitwick, _al manejar una situación de tal gravedad_.

Como es lógico, aunque hubiese una resolución oficial del asunto, era mucho más jugoso seguir hablando sobre el supuesto amorío entre él y Weasley por lo que todos hacía oídos sordos a la resolución con tal de mantener el chisme en la palestra dónde él era todo un violador, Wood era una damisela en apuros muy inocente y Weasley era una cualquiera bastante fogosa.

Soltó un gruñido nuevamente, mordiese el labio para evitar gemir de frustración. A su lado Ella Zabini intentaba fingir que su atención estaba completamente puesta en el pizarrón sobre el que Turnpike dibujaba un movimiento de varita elegantemente.

—Como ya hemos mencionado bastantes veces desde el comienzo del año, el Patronus es un hechizo extraordinariamente complicado. Repetiré, para que no se desilusionen, que muy pocas personas lograrán hacerlo realmente en este periodo aunque intentaré darles las herramientas necesarias para que logren todos realizarlo correctamente a final de año. Se les evaluará por elementos teóricos, como su origen, así como por movimiento de la muñeca a fines de este semestre.

Scorpius resopló.

Llevaban ya casi dos meses y medio del inicio del año escolar y prácticamente lo único que habían pasado era relacionado con ese hechizo protector. Según Turnpike sólo eso les faltaba para tener un compendio profundo de la defensa personal, pero él no lo creía en su totalidad. Sentía que si les atacaba un dementor o algo por el estilo lo menos que se les ocurriría hacer sería un Patronus y que, literalmente, todos gritarían como bebés corriendo en cualquier dirección.

—Recuerden el movimiento—repitió mostrando como se hacía. Era una especie de voltereta en forma de ese invertida con una línea cruzándola al final. Desde la punta de su varita salió inmediatamente el ya conocido pez espada que sería su protección ante las criaturas de la infelicidad. Scorpius se preguntó si alguna vez se cansaría de mostrar la forma de su Patronus pues estaba seguro que lo había visto unas mil quinientas veces en el año—Pónganse en parejas, por favor, y colóquense en una fila dónde entre ustedes haya un espacio—lo último lo dijo al tiempo que forzaba a las mesas a dirigirse contra las paredes dejando los pupitres contra ellas y el salón vacío excepto por los estudiantes.

Scorpius se alegró que ya no impusiera esa ridícula norma de unirse con los de otra casa para forjar amistades. Tras la pelea del día de Hogsmade parecía que todos se habían dado eso de la fraternidad intercolegial como causa perdida.

Nott se emparejó con él y ambos se pusieron en uno de los puestos finales de la eterna fila. Pudo ver a Weasley con Zabini un par de cabezas más adelante.

—Menudo chiste—se quejó Timothy mirando a Turnpike con una mueca de pocos amigos. Al parecer, como él, Nott no estaba muy feliz con el material de estudio que analizaban—Deberían pasarnos cosas más útiles, como maleficios. Si te lanzan un_ cruciatus_, tú lánzale uno de vuelta y ya.

Scorpius rió, la chica frente a él le lanzó una cara extraña pero al notar quien era se fue al final de la fila.

—Muy bien, pónganse frente a frente con su compañero con una distancia considerable entre ustedes—hubo un alboroto. Nott y él quedaron cara a cara con casi dos metros de distancia entre ellos—Ahora piensen en su momento feliz e imiten, cuando les diga, el movimiento que voy a representar ahora. Atención.

Hizo el mismo movimiento que había hecho con anterioridad pero estaba vez ningún animal plateado salió del extremo de su varita. Muchos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en su recuerdo, Nott miró al suelo aunque no parecía como s lo mirara del todo; era como si rebuscara en su mente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella Zabini, a tres cabezas, hacía lo mismo y Rose Weasley frente a ella parecía evidentemente desorientada, era como si en su mente hubiese saltado algo que no debería estar allí. Se preguntó si habría visto el rostro de Wood cargado de lujuria pero luego se recordó a sí mismo, sintiendo una subida extraña desde el estómago al esófago, que eso no podría ser un recuerdo feliz en lo absoluto.

Intentó concentrarse en sus memorias más profundas y juveniles sin embargo seguía sin encontrar algo que él considerara profundamente poderoso. Por su cerebro corrieron cosas que iban desde cuando recibió su primera escoba hasta cuando ganó su primer partido de quidditch. Cómo había dado su primer beso con Scarlett Welch, cómo lo habían hecho dos meses después. Recordó como había entrado por primera vez al tren que lo llevaría al colegio por el cual todos estudiaban, cómo su madre sonreía al ver sus rosas blancas creciendo en el inhóspito jardín trasero, la felicitación que recibió de su abuelo al entrar en Slytherin cuando volvió a casa tras el primer trimestre escolar, la adrenalina que lo recorría al montar en escoba sin presión ,sólo con libertad y la dicha que sintió cuando molió a golpes a Warren Wood por ser un idiota brutal que intentó toquetear a una chica péquela, débil en esos instantes.

No tenía idea de cuando había cerrado los ojos pero los abrió de golpe.

Se estaba volviendo loco, sin duda. Era anormal que todos sus pensamientos, por muy mínimos que fuesen, terminaran desembocando en el mismo océano de pelo rojo y ojos fríos.

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

—Ahora hagan el movimiento—dijo Turnpike.

Scorpius comprendió que todos sus recuerdos habían tropezado en su mente por menos de un milisegundo, aunque a él le pareció una oscura eternidad. Tomó de su bolsillo su varita e intentó repetir el movimiento que el profesor les había demostrado: una ese invertida seguida por una partidura similar a la ruptura de un listón en una inauguración. Mientras lo hacía la imagen de mil Woods machacados bajo sus propias manos se aparecía en su mente así como lo hacen los relámpagos en plena tormenta eléctrica.

Mierda.

Podría jurar que había salido una especie de vaho platinado pero quizá fue su mera imaginación. En el entretanto una chica se había puesto a llorar tras ver que su intento no daba resultado, un muchacho había lanzado su varita contra la ventana evidentemente frustrado ante sus vanos intentos y Zabini hacía florituras exageradas que hacían que Nott se riera desde su puesto. No miró a Weasley porque sabía que si miraba su rostro las ideas lunáticas que se acomodaban en su ser serían aún peores.

Nott los sorprendió a todos.

Sacó su varita y, sin dejar de reír por Ella, realizó la maniobra con dedicación. Desde la punta de su instrumento mágico salió una forma indefinida que Scorpius asoció inmediatamente con un león o algún miembro de la raza felina.

Turnpike le golpeteó el hombro con una mirada de asombro mientras que la del mismo Timothy parecía un poema de colores morado y magenta oscuros.

Cuando salían de la sala de Defensa en dirección a Runas Antiguas el joven Malfoy se acercó a él con intención de burla, pero al notar el rostro espantado del muchacho comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía y que era mejor quedarse callado por su salud mental y física.

Nott era el ser humano que más odiaba a la gente de clases inferiores. Gryffindor estaba poblado de ellas y no porque estuviese increíblemente colado por Ella Zabini significaba que le agradaban todos los otros tarados que habitaban la casa. Una casa cuyo símbolo era un león, feroz y hambriento. Si alguien en su familia veía que su Patronus tenía esa forma definitivamente estaría metido en un embrollo de calamidades titánicas.

—Estoy jodido, ¿No es así?—musitó cuando nadie los miraba.

Scorpius asintió no sin antes agregar ante la confusión del muchacho una simple frase que reflejaba su calidad actual y la débilmente balanceada posición en la que su propia integridad psicológica se encontraba.

—_Estamos_ jodidos.

_II_

A las siete en punto Scorpius Malfoy salió de la vacía sala común de la Torre de Premios Anuales y caminó hasta los invernaderos de herbolaría con el fin de pagar su condena por sacarle la mierda a Warren Wood hacía ya dos semanas.

No es como si fuese una tortura, de hecho el invernadero siempre estaba tibio cuan él llegaba y el profesor Longbottom ya se había ido hacía mucho, era sólo que realmente le gustaría hacer otras cosas a esa hora como meterse con Scarlett Welch a un armario del quinto piso. La una cosa que no le gustaba del castigo era que el piso siempre era una porquería y que había muchas plantas extrañas que parecían mirarlo mientras barría a lo _muggle_ con una escoba incapaz de volar y con una pala tan quieta como un lavabo.

Aquella tarde, al ser invierno, la parte exterior estaba oscura y los vidrios del invernadero empañados. La única fuente de luz que le hacía eco a las lamidas que pegaba su escoba contra el piso lustroso era la de unas plantas muy bonitas de color amarillo fosforescente, mientras que lo único que ruido que resonaba contra las paredes de cristal era sus propios pasos acompañados por el susurro alarmante de una planta africana puesta en el pupitre del profesor.

Lo demás silencio absoluto.

Podría jurar que era capaz de escuchar a un par de fantasmas deslizándose por los corredores y él se preguntó cómo había ellos llegado a dónde estaban. Realmente, si él muriera lo único que querría sería de huir de aquel sitio de mierda donde todos habitaban, era como una prisión repleta de dolor, tristeza y perdida. Era mejor seguir a quedarse estancado en ese lugar que representaba un recuerdo permanente de todas las cosas que una vez se perdieron. En la mansión Malfoy no había fantasmas pero sí había una habitación muy cercana a la suya donde su madre había insistido en guardar un montón de cuadros que representaban a cada uno de los integrantes de la dinastía. Scorpius siempre la había encontrado tétrica y cuando era pequeño solía tener pesadillas relacionadas con ese lugar. En las noches era capaz de escucharlos a todos gritarse entre sí, peleando por cual era el más destacable, cual merecía ocupar en mejor lugar.

Sin darse cuenta ya había limpiado prácticamente todo el recinto, aunque sólo había pasado una media hora desde su llegada. Satisfecho se disponía a retirarse cuando su oído captó el sonido de unas pisadas chocando con el suelo de piedra del pasillo más cercano

. Pensó que podría ser un profesor ya que ningún loco saldría a aquella hora con el frío exterior que inundaba casi todo el castillo en aquellos instantes a no ser que hubiese una razón que valiera la pena. Súbitamente la puerta del invernadero se abrió de completamente haciendo que una ráfaga de viento le abofeteara el rostro, que un par de sepas se volviesen bolitas macizas y que la planta africana que aún yacía sobre la mesa de Longbottom se callara por dos milisegundos.

Rose Weasley estaba asomando su cabeza con una tosca expresión que le enseñaba al mundo que no venía en plan de buenos amigos. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y los ojos enloquecidos.

—Malfoy—lo dijo tan fuerte que la planta africana finalmente se cayó.

Scorpius la miró con rabia. No le había bastado con hacer que lo castigaran ahora venía a hacer que su castigo fuese aún peor con su mera presencia. Sintió unas ganas de gruñirle, pero se detuvo y fingió no verla al tiempo que hacía que su escoba golpeara el piso para mostrarle que no estaba de humor ni para pelear con ella.

—Weasley, ¿Por qué no te vas a meterle mano a Wood o algo? No estoy de humor.

No tenía idea de porque había dicho eso pero honestamente ya ni le importaban sus razones, parecía que a nadie le importaba saberlas. La chica se mostró ofendida e iracunda. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo sangriento.

—No es como si me gustase estar aquí, idiota—se quejó ella, metiéndose finalmente en el invernadero. No habían hablado desde lo sucedido, pero el joven Malfoy nunca admitiría cuando extrañaba gritarle palabrotas—Vengo a decirte que no te metas en mis asuntos.

Scorpius botó su escoba. La planta africana comenzó a gemir.

—¿Tus asuntos? ¿De qué coño estás…?

—De cosas que me conciernen sólo a mí. Lo de Wood lo tenía controlado, no es mi culpa que tú hayas decidido hacerlo pedazos con tus propias manos. Te pido que dejes de mirarme cómo si yo fuese la que te debiera una disculpa de tu putera sed de sangre.

Scorpius sin saber cómo se largó a reír ante la mirada de ella porque todo aquello le parecía aún más ilógico de lo que le parecía normalmente una de las extravagantes clases de adivinación. En el entretanto, Weasley, parecía una furia salida directamente desde el infierno del Medioevo cuyo único fin era cortarle el cuello desde la raíz.

—¿Lo tenías controlado?—carcajeó él. Sus ojos se estaban anegando de lágrimas mientras que su estómago empezaba a dolerle profundamente, intentó calmarse un poco.

Weasley pareció considerar eso como el colmo mismo de los colmos existentes. Se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo certero en el pecho que para Scorpius sólo pareció una caricia pero que bastó para que su repentino buen humor se marchara con el frío viento que se había colado entre las paredes de cristal.

—Sí—afirmó ella. Sus cejas rojo oscuro estaban tan pegadas que parecían una y su nariz estaba tan arrugada y tan cubierta de pecas que simulaba una diminuta explosión de manchas café sobre su rostro—Estaba a un pelo de pegarle en su…

—No parecía que te estuviera dando mucha opción.

Se acercó aún más a ella dándole una patada a la escoba que se mantenía en el piso. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese mandando al carajo inevitablemente todo plan que pudiese haber establecido para evitarla. Su corazón se aceleró dos segundos que fueron suficientes para hacer que su cerebro se conectara nuevamente a la carne.

Se alejó, no porque quisiera, sino porque debía hacerlo.

Tomó la escoba y la colocó en una esquina y salió lo más rápido posible del invernadero. Fuera su corazón se calmó, la sangre corrió más espesa en sus venas, su cerebro analizó y su respiración se volvió una sinfonía pausada de confusión. Caminó al pasillo sintiendo a Weasley pisándole los talones en cada esquina. Era obvio que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de llegar a la sala común, ella fue más veloz, fugaz y logró encajonarlo contra la pared. Aquello era bastante difícil considerando que él le pasaba por bastante y que ella se veía bastante debilucha.

—Mantente lejos de mis asuntos—escupió. Se notaba a simple vista que cada palabra la había soltado como si fuesen un líquido corrosivo en su boca—Lo tenía todo controlado.

No tenía idea de porqué ella había repetido eso, tan fuera de contexto y de lugar, pero era lógico que ella sí creía esas palabras. Scorpius pensó, de improviso, que Weasley tenía el ego demasiado alto y que no veía cuan vulnerable se veía cuando ponía los ojos de aquella forma, como si estuviese desesperada por demostrase a si misma que si podía defenderse en una situación similar. Comprendió que Wood había roto una de sus tantas barreras, que había sido capaz de enseñarle una cara de la moneda que siempre había ensuciado con mugre y dejado escondida al público en general.

Y si Wood pudo demostrárselo él también lo haría.

Con una simple maniobra logró hacer que fuese ella la que quedase bajo suyo, encajonada contra una pared, con todo su cuerpo adherido al suyo. Mostrándole una sonrisa socarrona, ladeada, musitó contra su oído musitó cuatro palabras que terminaron por romper la aparente carcasa de fuerza e ímpetu.

—Lo tienes todo controlado.

Se alejó de la pared al tiempo que entraba por la puerta a la sala común y la veía deslizarse por la pared de piedra, suave, lenta, desgarrada.

Al dormir, sobre su acolchada cama, vio sólo sonrisas, cabello rojos y ojos azules mientras que por sus labios salían gotas de frustración e incomprensión sumidas en un ensueño poroso.

Gemidos.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_¡HOLA! Bueno antes que nada me gustaría aclarar la última parte pues puede haber resultado un tanto…ehem. Confusa._

_Rose, tras lo sucedido con Warren, quedó evidentemente dañada (Es decir, si a mí me hiciesen eso yo quedaría traumada) A lo que me refiero con __**dañada**__ es al simple hecho de que ella siempre se había visto como un ser destructor, fuerte, agresivo,*añada aquí adjetivo*, etc. Por lo que el hecho de que se haya mostrado tan vulnerable ante su mayor enemigo (ehem…a.k.a Scorpius) es casi inaceptable para ella. Es aún peor el hecho de que el susodicho haya sido su "salvador" por lo que no creo que sea algo fácil digerir para alguien así._

_Por ello la repetición de "lo tenido todo controlado" es con el fin de mostrar que ella era capaz de hacerlo sola, con el fin de demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de hacerlo sola. Y bueno no le resultó._

_Bueno segundo punto: Tengo dos preguntas para ustedes (respondan o no les doy una galleta djas okno los amo) _

_¿Les gustaría que el próximo capítulo sea de Ella Zabini? Realmente me gustaría hacer un capítulo de ella, aunque siento que no es el momento aún. De cualquier forma me gustaría saber su opinión porque…bueno…a fin de cuentas esta historia es de todos (más de ustedes que mía dahdj)_

_¿Qué opinan de mí escribiendo un AU? La idea me anda picando el cerebro desde hace mil años. No sé si sería de Rose y Scorpius dado que aún no sé si hacerlo de ellos o de la primera generación (de que creen que debo hacerlo)_

_Bueno. Sjdah. _

_Pasando a otros temas ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! *baile felizzzz* así que, como anticipo me adelanté en la publicación de este capítulo. Para el par de personillas que me preguntó cuántos años tenía vía PM aprovecho de poner aquí que tengo __quince__ (cumplo 16 el 2 de agosto. Regálenme algo o mueran. Ok. No. Creo que hoy amanecí asesina)_

_Creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Agradecerles desde el punto más profundo de mi corazón a los comentadores del cap anterior Roulimystic (que con sus comentarios me hace reír sdhaj), a mi nueva alma gemela sarabella45, adry mw, Lunasa, Marcela, Gabi, VianWeasley20, Negrilu, Shar0n (que con su energía me hace sonreír c:) y a Malevola c: También darle unos besos enormes a mis queridos favoritadores y lectores fantasma!_

_Respuestas:_

_Lunasa: ¡hey, hey! Que no te dé un ataque! Espero que te haya ido bien en tus pruebas. ¡Nos vemos! _

_Gabi: ¡Gracias por comentar! Hdsajhf humor negro. No sé si esto tenga humor negro pero omfg ¡No me pegues con un palo! Publicaré más seguido lo prometo a los dioses. Ouch. Mataré a Warren (y tú le pegarás con tu palo) ¡Besotes!_

_Negrilu: ¡Holaaa! Gracias por comprender y por acompañarme por tanto tiempo c: ¡Muchas gracias! *me ruborizas* ¡Gracias por leer! C:_

_¡Besos! ¡Hasta el próximo._

_Pd1: No creen que es tierno que Nott tenga un patronus de león? Sólo digo…_

_Pd2: No sé si lo han notado pero lo amo._

_Pd3: Si están leyendo las pd, déjenme darles un abrazo virtual 3_


	10. De Ella Zabini

II

De Ella Zabini

No podía decirse que el clima de aquella semana fuese muy amistoso con los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El viento pasó de ser una corriente congelada a un huracán de hielo desterrado del polo ártico; el pasto que de por sí ya estaba bandeado con nieve ahora se convirtió en una superficie de hielo indomable y para volver aún más tenso todo aquello parecía que el sol se finalmente se había hartado de batallar contra las densas nubes que cubrían cada día, cada hora, el cielo ahora gris.

Por los pasillos de piedra pulida la fría briza se reía en la cara de todos y fue por ello que muchos alumnos decidieron exigir una mejora en el sistema de calefacción que llevó a muchos profesores a tomar medidas extremas. Las chimeneas pasaron de estar encendidas medio día a jornada completa, hicieron que una ola de vapor caliente fuese soltada a los corredores cada quince minutos así como también que ninguna sala común careciera de fuego del mediodía hasta la medianoche. Todo esto acarreó, además de una satisfacción para algunos, un alza evidente en la tasa de enfermedades gripales por los cambios de temperatura que se sufrían al salir del castillo para clases exteriores por lo que aquel sábado casi no había ningún alma fuera de sus salas comunes.

Bueno, casi ninguna.

Ella Zabini estornudó estruendosamente, contra los muros de la gallería, cosa que le hizo agradecer que no hubiese nadie en ese pasillo que tenía como desembocadura la biblioteca. Se limpió con la manga de la túnica sin pudor alguno ordenándose la larga trenza en la que había organizado su cabello en la mañana y continuó su marcha a las puertas del establecimiento. El aire que le golpeaba el rostro era suavemente cálido, pero se veía interrumpido por sus constantes estornudos lo que la llevó una vez más a amar y odiar el sistema de temperatura.

Suspiró y empujó la puerta derecha al llegar a la entrada. Si el pasillo estaba cálido, la biblioteca parecía una verdadera sabana con el sol en su cénit. Incluso Dorothy Prince, la bibliotecaria, parecía estar achicharrándose mientras se abanicaba con un libro delgado el rostro y releía otro sobre su mesón aunque no la miró ni por un instante cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó por entre los primeros estantes buscándolo por inercia aunque sabía que él se encontraría sentado en el último puesto del lugar siguiendo su extraña costumbre y no pudo evitar de sonreír al notar que había acertado.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentando con las piernas sobre la mesa en las que apoyaba un grueso libro de aspecto viejo. Tenía el cabello desordenado y un círculo negro, tenue, bajo cada ojo que bien podía mostrar que se había levantado temprano o que había dormido muy poco. Cuando sintió su presencia la miró de una forma tan fea que ella pensó en correr.

—Hola—dijo en cambio con una sonrisita y voz aguda. Scorpius pareció tan ofendido que se retractó al acto de haberlo dicho.

— ¿Hola?—chilló el bajito aunque eso no impidió que se escuchara por toda la habitación. No había nadie excepto ellos— ¡¿Hola?! Me tienes esperando desde hace media hora Zabini y pasas por sobre mí con un simple 'hola'. Sabes que detesto las impuntualidades.

Lo último lo dijo en un tono un tanto más amigable aunque con un descontento aún plasmado en su voz y en la forma en la que su mirada y sus arqueadas cejas se encontraban dirigidas hacia ella. La joven Zabini rodó los ojos sentándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿A qué debo la demora?—preguntó Scorpius, aún sin sacar de la mesas su largas piernas entrecruzadas. Sus zapatos eran negros y lustrosos, finos, con terminación en punta.

—Había mucha gente en el pasillo—mintió descaradamente, con el fin de no admitir que se había quedado dormida, al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino junto con un tintero. El muchacho frunció el cejo pero se limitó a poner los brazos tras su cabeza con un gesto desinteresado— ¿Y Timothy? Pensé que vendría contigo…

Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja evidentemente divertido con el tema que ella acababa de tocar.

—Fui a buscarlo a la torre de Slytherin—relató él—Justo cuando veníamos Hummel lo atrapó en el pasillo para discutir tácticas defensivas, lo que técnicamente es sinónimo de que Hummel quería que Nott hiciera las tácticas para que él pudiese presentárselas al equipo como suyas. Ahora que Wood no está en el de Gryffindor anda un tanto paranoico.

Ella hizo un ruido con la lengua.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—musitó. Si estaba bien informada, el equipo de Slytherin, no compartiría ningún partido con los de su propia casa, al menos por la primera temporada. Parecía como si las serpientes estuviesen anticipando su triunfo contra todos los equipos que les tocase enfrentarse—Yo no sé nada de quidditch, pero soy capaz de saber cuando alguien es bueno y créeme el chico de sexto que pusieron este año como guardián es un idiota.

Scorpius no parecía tan convencido.

—Será un idiota, pero está machacando a su equipo desde que lo nombraron. Cinco horas diarias, es casi inhumano—replicó él, señalando la ventana con la cabeza. En efecto, había un montón apiñado de capas rojas alrededor de un campo de juego increíblemente congelado, que ella no había sido capaz de ver cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca. Eso explicaba el porqué no había visto a Rose por más de cinco minutos en los últimos tres días.

—No es como si Wood fuese tan suave con todos ellos—explicó Ella. Podría jurar que en los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy hubo un destello centellante, rápido y fugaz, pero fingió no haberlo notado. De todas formas era evidente que la mera mención de su nombre hacía que él se pusiese en alerta. Ella Zabini vio en esa reacción una buena forma de venganza por las variadas ocasiones en las que él se había empecinado en meterse en sus asuntos por lo que añadió:—Pareces afectado.

El muchacho de inmediato volvió a su habitual rostro de hierro, repleto de desinterés e indiferencia, como si no supiera de qué carajo estaba hablando su interlocutora.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, todos saben que tú fuiste _'el salvador'_ de Rose Weasley—dijo con una voz inocente. Interiormente estaba agradecida de lo que él había hecho por su amiga al alejarla de las manos rastreras de Warren Wood porque estaba segura de que, si bien Rose le había dicho en innumerables veces que ella lo tenía todo controlado y que quería que Warren siguiera con intención propia para luego poder darle una paliza enfocada en sus partes bajas, Malfoy había sido la verdadera razón por la que eso no hubiera pasado a _mayores_. Pero, por otro lado, reírse a costa de ese frío muchacho era mucho más chistoso que lamentarse una y otra vez de una situación que ya había pasado hacía un par de semanas bajo el puente—Un caballero de armadura andante, un gallardo guerrero protegiendo princesas, un…

—Creí que veníamos a estudiar pociones, dado que eres un desastre total, y no a discutir nimiedades.

—No cambies el tema, Scorpius Malfoy—dijo intentando parecer seria—¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué _qué_?—parecía como si ya hubiese respondido eso un par de veces antes a muchas personas por el tono que había utilizado y por como su rostro se nubló débilmente al decirlo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dijo Ella, ahora un poco más reflexiva que otra cosa. Todo esto de tomarle el pelo el pelo al muchacho había hecho que su amplia mente vagara por otros rumbos. Ahora, cuando lo pensaba con más delicadeza, no era capaz de encontrarle sentido alguno. Scorpius detestaba a Rose con toda su alma, había expresado en más de un par de ocasiones en plan serio cuando deseaba que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra de una forma u otra; en un par de ocasiones había llegado a temer por la integridad física de su amiga. El Scorpius Malfoy que conocía habría sido capaz de dejar a una Rose Weasley a su suerte con ese violador en serie sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque eso sonara muy mal en todos los sentidos y fuese moralmente incorrecto—No eres la clase de chico que anda repartiendo seguridad.

—Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.

—No tú, estoy segura que si eso hubiese sucedido un par de años antes la hubieses dejado allí tirada al destino. ¿Por qué ahora no?

La última pregunta la pronunció más hacia sus adentros que para él, pero incluso a través de su enriscamiento podía ver que él también parecía estar reflexionando interiormente el tema, como si desconociera también sus motivos. Era asombroso, pero todo aquello que había comenzado como una tomada de pelo estaba terminado en una búsqueda que parecía no tener ni inicio ni final.

Y a Ella Zabini no le gustaban las cosas a medio resolver.

—La gente cambia—dijo Scorpius.

—Pero no sin una razón. A no ser que tú…

Dejó la idea flotando en el aire y él decidió ignorarla brutalmente porque no tenía respuestas o quizá porque no quería tenerlas.

Ella respiró hondo y entonces como una chispa, con un suspiro, una idea terminó llamando finalmente en su mente casi salida de la nada, comenzando a plasmarse, pegarse e incrustarse en su cráneo tal como lo haría una molesta e insistente jaqueca. Sabía que no parecía correcto aunque sabía, a su vez, que no se equivocaba en absoluto con respecto a ello. Y sabía que no podía pronunciar eso en voz alta ante él ni ante sí misma.

Era una sensación bizarra que provenía de una fuente que no dejaba de emanar un montón de pensamientos luminosos en todas direcciones sin detenerse.

Repentinamente, por acto reflejo, miró a Scorpius pero él ya no hacía lo mismo con ella. Simplemente se dedicaba analizar con sumo interés una página de un libro de pociones que recientemente había abierto a pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían pegados contra la misma línea, en el mismo punto, sin moverse en absoluto y sin sentir como un montón de intuiciones se colaban por el cerebro de Ella Zabini revoloteando ruidosamente, como moscas.

Voces corroyendo sus venas.

Scorpius Malfoy se mantuvo así por un largo rato quieto, cual estatua de hierro y Ella se preguntó que cruzaría por su cabeza. Se preguntó si las ideas que empezaban a tomar las riendas dentro de ella estarían siendo a su vez trapazadas a él; si sabría qué era lo que el destino podría depararle y que las llamas son capaces de consumir hasta el más fuerte campano de hielo.

_II_

Se colocó su capa y subió su capucha antes de salir por la sala común cuando el reloj regaló su décima segunda campanada. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y caminó por los pasadizos que ya conocía de memoria, a través de retratos que se quejaban a su paso por la enorme interrupción en su descanso que ella les estaba dando.

Subió por las escaleras, cruzó pasillos, escudriñó ventanas, embarcando al quinto piso sin ser descubierta soltando un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio. Contó las puertas, de izquierda a derecha, penetrando en la quinta de ellas tras realizar un pequeño hechizo de desbloqueo. Aquella era la sala más grande de todo el pasillo así como también era la menos usada. La mayoría de las veces se encontraba cerrada con llave, carecía de picaporte y sólo tenía un agujero donde podría meterse una herradura aunque por dentro estaba cerrada con pestillo. Tenía ventanas pequeñas, por donde se colaban los rayos lunares con tonos azules y violetas, una mesa enorme en el frente y un montón de pupitres, con sus sillas, apiñados contra la pared trasera.

En el centro de la habitación había una figura masculina alta, delgada que la miraba con fijeza.

—Llegas puntual—dijo él echándole una miradita al reloj mágico que había sobre la pila de mesas.

—Siempre llego puntual.

Él rió, sabiendo que aquello era una mentira con letras mayúsculas. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, lenta, pero confiadamente e incluso a través de la penumbra fue capaz de ver una sonrisa ladeada plasmada en sus labios. Cuando la alcanzó colocó su enorme mano contra su mejilla haciendo que un montón de hipogrifos de diversos tamaños revolotearan en la boca de su estómago amenazando con salir por su garganta.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Hummel?

—Es un idiota—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros aparentemente no muy interesado en el asunto. Ella estaba segura que en cualquier otro momento él se enfadaría, pero cuando estaban juntos sus aguas se apaciguaban—Pero sabe que me necesita. Me pidió que le ayudase con un par de tácticas para presentárselas al equipo y se mostró bastante interesado en mis opiniones.

Ella sonrió, él hizo que su pulgar recorriera su mejilla dejando tras de sí un montón de encuentros eléctricos devastando todo a sus espaldas.

La gente nunca comprendería cómo era que Ella Zabini habría podido liarse con alguien como Timothy Nott si llegaban a enterarse. El castillo mismo era cómplice de todas sus discusiones que generalmente estaban basadas en desacuerdo de ideales relacionados con la moral y los valores básicos de un ser humano correcto desde tiempo inmemorables. De cualquier forma Ella siempre había admirado de Timothy el hecho de que él nunca le había dado la espalda incluso cuando ella había terminado en Gryffindor. Era cierto que él los detestaba y, desde el primer día en el tren de Hogwarts, había dejado muy en claro que esa era prácticamente la peor casa en la que se podría estar pero fue uno de los pocos de su círculo de cercanos, en los que se incluía su familia, que no la miraban como si se hubiese bañado en una cloaca. No es como si los otros Nott le tuviesen mucho cariño ya que no dudaron ni un segundo en cancelar el matrimonio que habían planeado desde su nacimiento con el muchacho con el fin de perpetuar su fortuna y la pureza de sangre, pero tampoco era como si a ella le importase demasiado.

—Eh—dijo Timothy, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos se veían blandos, mucho más de lo que era normalmente. Ella sabía que esa mirada estaba reservada para ella— ¿Estás bien?

—Ajá—asintió con una sonrisa. Aquella era una de las cosas que la enfurecían pero que a la vez la enloquecían de él. El simple hecho de pudiese ser dos personas diferentes, tan distintas y tan similares a la vez. Él nunca sería capaz de demostrar algún tipo de preocupación frente a cualquier miembro de su familia pero era capaz de demostrar un alma suave cuando se encontraban en la más pura soledad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, él, la atrajo hacia sí aunque sin delicadeza. Sus labios corrían hacía todas direcciones y sus lenguas hacían una guerra donde el ganador parecía nunca ser definido. Los prejuicios, la confusión quedaban atrás y el encanto, acompañado de la mano con el desenfreno, se adueñaba de todo lo que encontraba. Ella enrolló sus brazos contra los cabellos lisos de Timothy y él tomó posesión de su cadera, alzándola y forzándola a enrollar sus piernas a su alrededor.

Gimió, no porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque su garganta pedía a gritos soltarlo.

Nott la depositó sobre el mesó que se encontraba en el frente mismo de la habitación y sintió la mesa bajo sus muslos. Sonriendo, volvió a besarlo con aún más ferocidad que antes. Podía escuchar el viento chocando agresivamente contra los cristales de las ventanillas por sobre su respiración entrecortada.

Eso la devolvió a la realidad un poco y terminó por hacer que lo sucedido aquella mañana con Scorpius volviese a implantarse en su mente. Para ese entonces Nott ya iba rellenando de besos cortos su cuello.

—Timothy—dijo pero él no pareció notarlo. Quizá pensó que estaba gimiendo su nombre o algo por el estilo, por lo que repitió más fuerte—Timothy.

El muchacho estaba realmente concentrado en su tarea. Ahora recorría su mandíbula haciendo que ella el tema que planeaba discutir empezara a difuminarse un poco en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Nott!

La chica no solía decirle así, por lo que el chico se separó inmediatamente. Tenía el cabello tan desordenado como un nido de pájaros, las mejillas raramente sonrosadas, los ojos, negros como el petróleo, increíblemente más oscuros y potentes y con la camisa medio abierta aunque Ella estaba segura que no había desabrochado ningún botón.

— ¿Qué?—no sabía que predominaba con más fuerza en su voz: la desesperación o la inquietud—Oh, mierda, ¿Hice algo?

Parecía realmente alarmado por lo que ella lo acercó para demostrarle que no sucedía nada realmente malo, al menos entre ellos. Eso sólo sirvió para que la confusión del muchacho aumentara en varios grados.

—No es sólo…Como sabes Scorpius y yo nos juntamos esta mañana y...Bueno creo que…

— ¿Crees qué…?

—Yo…esto…

Realmente ahora se arrepentía de decirle la loca idea que anda correteando en su mente desde aquella mañana. Esta segura que Timothy la trataría de demente y que eso probablemente haría que se diera cuenta que su familia tenía razón con ella, que no valía la pena. Pero los ojos del muchacho resultaban increíblemente convincentes y parecía que no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta escuchar lo que la chica quería decir realmente por lo que ella soltó en un suspiro, tan suave como la briza:

—Creo que a Scorpius le gusta Rose. Pero también creo que no se da cuenta. No lo sabe.

Y Nott soltó una carcajada que resonó contra los vidrios, las paredes y los pilares, como si encontrara todo aquello como una broma muy buena, un chiste muy bien contado, una historia dramática cargada de humor negro.

Pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reaccionando, mirando fijamente el rostro enchispado de la joven Zabini sin verlo realmente, ojos nublados, mirada cargada de incomprensión y comprensión a la vez. Entonces Ella lo comprendió y fue incluso capaz de ver una palabra grabada de extremo a extremo en la frente del muchacho.

Temor.

_o.o.o.o.o_

¡Hola!

Lamento el retraso. Tenía planeado publicar el Viernes pero al ser fin de semana largo mis padres decidieron…ehem…que sería mejor viajar. Entonces sin anticipación tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos al sur por **_un día_** y luego volvimos.

Vivo en una familia de locos.

De cualquier forma decidí hacer un cap de Ella porque ustedes me dijeron que sería buena idea c: Espero que les haya gustado. En realidad me gustó ponerme a escribir desde otro personaje. El próximo, siguiendo nuestra secuencia, es de Rose. Les advierto que los siguientes dos capítulos serán de la navidad de estos dos tipejos, probablemente.

¡Con respecto al AU me decidí a escribirlo! Creo que será de esta generación, pues me acomoda un poco más que la anterior. Si llego a publicarlo les avisaré.

Oh, y me dedicaré a arreglar los desastres de ortografía esta semana.

¡Bien! Agradecer a los comentadores del capitulo anterior: Bettelgeuse, andry mw, Shar0n, Annie Thompson, Negrilu, Lunasa, sarabella45, prettytonks, VianWeasley20, chabela y kasscanueces. ¡Juro que responderé lo antes posible!

Agradecer a su vez, como siempre, a los favoritadores y a los lectores silenciosos (buuuhhh)

Respuestas:

Negrilu: ¡Holaaaa! ¡Gracias! Hay, dios, me sonrojo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio, gracias. Como ves puse un poco de Nott/Zabini (un poco mucho) dahjdh Besos c:

Lunasa: WOAH. ¡Holas! Puse la aclaratoria al final porque, honestamente, si yo fuese alguien externo que leyera mis pavadas realmente no entendería nada. Besos

Prettytonks: ¡Gracias! ¡Besos! c:

Chabela: ¡Muchas gracias! Si los he leído, aunque en realidad no se me ha venido una historia relacionada con ellos al momento. ¡Besos!

¡Hasta la próxima!  
Paz.

Pd1: hola.

Pd2: hsfdjaf eso fue increíblemente innecesario. De cualquier manera, ¿no creen que Timothy es un tiernucho?

Pd3: ¿Han notado que todas mis pd son de Timothy Nott? Diantres.

Pd4: En serio, si leen las tonteras que escribo en mis posdatas tienen mi infinita admiración 33


	11. De estaciones y hogar

_III_

_De estaciones y hogar_

Decir que el tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, a medida que se iban acercando las ya muy esperadas vacaciones navideñas, sería una completa y reverenda mentira, aunque, con honestidad, tampoco podía decirse que las manecillas del reloj y los días del calendario caminaran a paso lento. Simplemente las horas iban a paso lento pero consientes, siempre hacia adelante.

Los lugares circundantes al castillo continuaban tan intactos y congelados como lo habían hecho desde hacía ya un buen tiempo como si todo formase parte de una bonita pintura, inmaculada, digna de ser colgada en la pared principal de un museo renombrado. Sin embargo el éxtasis que recorría hasta el más minúsculo rincón del formidable castillo de piedra simplemente interrumpía la tranquilidad y la reducía a pedazos.

Rose Weasley se abotonó el abrigo rojo sangre, regalo de su padre, con los dedos impacientes lanzándole una leve mirada a la empañada ventana. Incluso a través del vaho era capaz de ver el verdadero toletole de estudiantes cruzando la nieve, como una comunidad de gacelas espantadas por una manada de leones al acecho. Todos parecían estar corriendo a los carruajes con desesperación, prácticamente escapando de la fortaleza donde pasaban la mayor parte del año, volviendo a casa.

A casa.

Rose gruñó y se colocó bruscamente el gorro de lana color verde botella que su abuela le había tejido hacía un par de años, pero que mantenía el colorido intacto. Desentonaba brutalmente con el abrigo, sin embargo, estaba segura que su madre consideraría adorable el hecho de que usase prendas regaladas en el círculo familiar. Vestida de aquella forma parecía más un árbol navideño patas arriba que un ser humano común aunque su rostro bien proporcionado disimulaba un poco todo.

Ató su cabello en una trenza, y, cogiendo por el mango su baúl de cuero oscuro que hasta hacía entonces yacía horizontalmente sobre la cama de su habitación en la torre, salió con los botines resonando contra el chillante suelo de madera. La sala común estaba vacía. Malfoy se había marchado una hora antes y lo sabía porque había mirado el reloj en el momento en el que sintió que la puerta de entrada de la sala común se cerraba dejando tras de ella el silencio.

Se alegraba de ello. Principalmente por lo que quería que él se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de su persona, física y psicológicamente. La confundía, hacía que sus pensamientos corrieran por lugares poco adecuados y había hecho que la seguridad en sí misma, que tan cuidada tenía, se fuese directamente a la cloaca en un chasquido de dedos. Se había convertido en alguien vulnerable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El encuentro en el invernadero de herbolaria, junto con el posterior encontrón en el pasillo de la sala común, terminaron por mandar todas sus defensas al carajo. Si bien intentaba mostrarse de lo más normal posible ante cualquier otro ser humano, e incluso más temeraria, le era imposible engañarse a sí misma cuando la noche cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación, con las sábanas hasta el cogote, recordando una y otra vez el temor y la adrenalina que la recorrían cuando Warren Wood colocó sus pestilentes manos sobre su cuerpo. No podía negar que había intentado por todos los medios recordarse que ella había mantenido bastante bien el control de la situación, que podría haberle una patada en los bajos a Wood si hubiese querido aunque en el fondo había una voz pedante, bastante parecida a la de Scorpius, Malfoy repitiéndole mil veces cuan equivocada estaba realmente.

La detestaba; le recordaba lo vulnerable, lo resquebrajada, que había terminado siendo realmente en el fondo.

Arrastró el baúl sin mirar atrás al salir de la sala común luego de cerrar violentamente la puerta. El pasillo estaba cálido, lo que indicaba que una de las oleadas de aire caliente que soltaban cada poco rato como medida para el invierno desde hacía casi dos semanas acababa de ser lanzada al corredor. Las ruedas de su maleta saltaban cada vez que una fisura irregular se hallaba con ellas, pero mantuvo el mango firmemente enroscado con sus manos enfundadas.

No había mucha gente en el castillo, dado que la mayoría había emigrado en la primera ola de partida, por lo que su marcha fue bastante más veloz de lo que ella hubiese deseado. La muchacha no comprendía el porqué todo ese apuro de tomar el primer transporte al tren: no porque se tomase el primer carruaje el tren marcharía antes. Quizá todo el apuro estaba motivado por la competencia natural que representaba conseguir un buen compartimento, pero para ella el esfuerzo de levantarse tan temprano por un simple sitio le era casi patético. Cuando llegó a la salida recorrió un pequeño camino improvisado, hecho de maderas un tanto chuecas, y arribó finalmente a la estación donde los carruajes se encontraban aglomerados. Eran estructuras de fierro laborado, tirados aparentemente por nada no obstante era bien sabido que había criaturas invisibles dirigiéndolos.

Miró a varias direcciones y, al localizar un punto rojo sobresaliendo de la multitud, cambio su rumbo.

Su hermano estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados en una especie de paradero donde probablemente se habían resguardado los chicos que había llegado en la mañana, cuando llovía. Tenía el cabello parecido al de ella, rizado y rojizo, mas el suyo era corto; era bastante flaco, pese a que comía como un trastornado, y, pese a que, era dos años menor que ella le pasaba por dos cabezas. Su baúl tenía grabado en dorado una hache acompañada enroscadamente con una doble ve.

Se veía evidentemente molesto. Al verla su cejo se frunció tanto que Rose se preguntó si sería posible que esa expresión quedase plasmada en su rostro para siempre.

—Llegas tarde.

—Yo nunca llego tarde, los otros llegan antes.

Hugo Weasley frunció el cejo, echándose el cabello hacía atrás haciendo que todos sus cabellos quedasen desordenados. Como si su cráneo estallara en llamas.

—Rose, te estás volviendo una Ella Zabini—refunfuñó, luego, mirando por sobre su cabeza, preguntó—Apropósito, ¿Dónde está? Pensé que se iría con nosotros…

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se marchó en el primer turno—respondió—Su padre le pidió que los acompañara en esta navidad por lo que decidió que quería tener un compartimento bueno. Me dijo que probablemente haría lo de siempre, mofándose en su rostro por estar en Gryffindor, por lo tanto, vendrá a casa luego de Noche buena.

Hugo abandonó de inmediato su interés y se limitó a mirar a un par de chicas, silbando cada vez que una que llamase su atención pasara por el frente. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a escribir en una pequeña libretilla de bolsillo, deslizando un lápiz _muggle_ de tinta azul sobre el papel, cosa que solía hacer desde que ella podía recordar, donde escribía cosas que nadie conocía pero que habían llenado ya quince agenditas. En momentos como aquel le recordaba brutalmente a su abuelo que tenía una pasión a las cosas no mágicas que parecía inagotable.

Era extraño, pero a veces se olvidaba que su hermano tenía sólo quince años, no sólo por su altura y semblante sino por toda la fachada impertinente, gallarda, que desprendía por cada poro lo hacían ver unos tres años mayor. Siempre despierto, alerta, algunas veces a la defensa, muchas veces insolente mas nunca deshonesto. Hugo era tal y como sus libretas con demasiada información dentro de ellas; repleto de palabras desconocidas que podían ser leídas por quien quisiera aunque nadie se atrevía a verlas.

Llegó el siguiente carruaje mucho más deprisa de lo espera, quizá por la amplia congestión de estudiantes que se estaba formando. Ambos subieron a uno, luego de dejar sus baúles en la parte trasera, quedando solos no porque quisieran sino porque nadie estaba dispuesto a compartir un carruaje con Rose Weasley tras los achaques de furia que había sufrido en el último tiempo. Nadie sospechaba que la razón de su malhumor tenía nombre, apellido y habitaba bajo su mismo techo.

Ella misma.

Y bueno, si era por echarle la culpa a alguien, el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy también figuraba en la punta más alta de su lista de argumentos lógicos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido este semestre?—preguntó. Su hermano alzó la cabeza con un rostro realmente sorprendido para luego terminar encogiéndose de hombros.

No es como si ellos tuvieran una relación cercana o como si hablaran todos los días como verdaderos compinches. Simplemente se limitaban a aceptar que habían nacido de los mismos progenitores y que compartían el mismo gen en su material genético. Cuando eran pequeños solían pasar juntos casi todo el tiempo y Rose siempre pensó que era eso lo que los había separado un poco, que quizá ambos rozaban, que tal vez eran diferentes en demasía, hasta que comprendió finalmente que lo que realmente los había distanciado eran más que sus diferencias, sus propias similitudes.

Lo único que los discriminaba era el cómo la chica había intentado hacer desaparecer de sí hasta la más mínima gota que pudiera recordar en ella a su madre, el poder dejar de ser comparada, mientras que Hugo parecía constantemente batallar contra la figura de su padre en un juego de ajedrez interminable entre la sombra de Ron Weasley y el verdadero Hugo, como si no hubiera comprendido que a simple vista que las sombras son fácilmente olvidadas.

Que las sombras sólo pueden limitarse a quedar enterradas en la misma oscuridad.

_II_

— ¡Cuánto has crecido, cariño!—exclamó su madre, nada más la vio caminando en su dirección.

El tren había llegado a la estación hacía menos de quince minutos, pero la concurrida Kings Cross estaba completamente repleta. Personas corrían de aquí, para allá, acarreado y soltando baúles repletos de objetos personales, se escuchaban grititos de bienvenida por todos lados y el lugar estaba definitivamente cargado de una atmósfera festiva; las paredes estaban adornadas con sendas guirnaldas verdes y rojas, había un par de estrellas navideñas pendiendo del techo y para más remate había de vez en cuando una nevazón artificial sobre la cabeza de todos. Por si fuera poco la excitación de todos los que se encontraban allí era evidente.

Su madre tenía el rostro ruborizado por el frío y el enmarañado cabello volando en todas las direcciones. Su padre, a su lado, tenía las manos dentro de un abrigo café intentando evitar a toda costa las miradas que le lanzaban a él y a su esposa muchas personas que pasaban a su lado. Resultaba casi chistoso, pero aunque habían pasado ya casi veinticinco años la gente de mundo mágico seguía mirando a los héroes de guerra con sorpresa, esperando que muriesen en cualquier momento.

—Hola—dijo ella como toda respuesta al tiempo que su madre la apretujaba contra sí. Debía admitir que aunque la mujer fuese bastante más baja que su persona era fuerte y compacta como un roble joven. Cuando se separaron la miró fijamente con la sonrisa borrándose poco a poco de sus ojos dándole paso a un tinte de tristeza.

Rose estaba segura que Hermione Granger había notado nuevamente el constante deje de frialdad que se plantaba en sus ojos cada vez que estaban cerca.

No es como si ella odiara a su madre, de hecho la admiraba, pero no podía vivir con la carga de estar tras su imponente imagen por el resto de su vida. Intentaba por todos los medios demostrarles a todos, demostrarle a ella y demostrarse a sí misma que no era un modelo de arcilla idéntico desde todos los ángulos a su progenitora, y ella realmente consideraba que había logrado dejar en muchas personas una huella que iba más allá de su origen genético.

La hija de alguien, la hermana de alguien, la sobrina de alguien, la sombra de alguien.

No podía soportarlo.

Su madre, al notar su distancia, se dirigió a su hijo y comenzó a hacerle preguntas superfluas mientras él respondía con ánimo. Al contrario de Rose, Hugo, parecía siempre dejar de lado todo lo que lo distinguía en la escuela cuando se encontraba frente a sus padres mostrándose mucho más manso de lo que solía ser la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Ya no saludas a tu padre?—preguntó Ron Weasley, alzando una ceja. Desde la distancia no había notado como el blanco comenzó a adueñarse de su cabello desde que lo había visto hacía un par de meses, en la misma estación, por última vez. Se dejó abrazar y besar en el cuero cabelludo por su padre, al igual que se lo permitía cuando era pequeña. Cuando se separaron él miró por sobre su nuca y exclamó algo que hizo que ella diera vuelta la cabeza extrañamente rápido:—¡Vaya! Draco Malfoy está en la estación.

A su padre se le veía muy sorprendido y ella no lo culpaba: la única vez que había visto a Draco Malfoy en la terminal del expreso de Hogwarts había sido cuando tenía once años. Era bien sabido que evitaba a toda costa los lugares públicos abiertos, probablemente porque el diario El Profeta solía mencionarlo cada vez, con cizaña, cada vez que encontraba la ocasión. Aún así también se le conocía por realizar diversas obras de caridad aunque ella sospechaba que era su esposa la que estaba tras de todo aquello.

Draco Malfoy, incluso desde la evidente distancia que tenía de ella, era demasiado parecido a su hijo, no sólo físicamente porque eso ya lo sabía tras mirar diversas fotografías en el periódico y en libros sobre la guerra mágica, sino que ambos poseían la misma aureola a su alrededor, como calcados bajo el mismo papel, aunque en el mayor se veía mucho más natural de lo que se veía en su primogénito. Súbitamente se preguntó si Scorpius Malfoy tendría realmente esa personalidad tan siniestra que lo caracterizaba o si sería sólo una careta más en aquel baile de disfraces, en que todos los hijos de la generación anterior, danzaban al compás de una música embriagadora.

Luego desechó la idea. Nadie podría fingir ser un tarado por tanto tiempo.

Comenzó a virar la cabeza nuevamente a su padre cuando Malfoy hijo cruzó sus ojos con los de ella. Los veía grises, oscuros, desesperados. Se sorprendió a si misma siendo capaz de notar aquello incluso desde la lejanía en la que ambos se encontraban, pero decidió que probablemente se debía al hecho de que vivía con el sujeto desde el inicio de año y que comenzaba a entender sus movimientos.

Sintió nauseas.

Malfoy parecía realmente desesperado, casi como si quisiera salir huyendo. Su madre, una mujer muy bonita, se encontraba junto a él hablándole al oído, pero se mantenía a una distancia considerable de su padre. En sus ojos podía leer un mensaje codificado del cual ella desconocía la traducción, sin embargo de ellos se podía extraer un claro pedido de ayuda, auxilio. Rose no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque él la miraba de aquella manera, pero comenzaba a sentirse acorralada con los ojos del muchacho por lo que le dio la espalda instintivamente.

Sin saber la razón sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago.

Mientras su padre tironeaba el baúl y ella caminaba a sus pasos podía aún sentir los ojos del muchacho pegados en el cráneo.

Llegaron a aparcamiento subiendo en la cajuela del automóvil el equipaje. Su madre había insistido mucho para que su esposo aceptara finalmente en utilizar un choche y, aunque todos sabían que Ron Weasley utilizaba varios trucos mágicos para hacer que los muggles no notaran las numerosas infracciones que solía realizar en cada jornada de manejo, Hermione fingía no saber ni una palabra del asunto. El auto estaba un tanto desgastado, demostrando que su época gloriosa había pasado hacía un buen tiempo: en algunos lugares podía notarse la lata abollada que la pintura verdosa ya no podía ocultar y Rose podía jurar que los vidrios traseros se encontraban medio trisados. Sin embargo, a pesar del paso del tiempo sobre el vehículo, su padre ahora se negaba a cambiarlo porque le había tomado cariño al cacharro.

Claro, eso no lo decía en voz alta.

Se subieron al carro en silencio, arrancaron en silencio y el silencio permaneció entre todos hasta que fue interrumpido por la radio nada silenciosa. Desde fuera habían muchos magos que los señalaban con el dedo, así como se señalan a animales fenómeno en un zoológico muy exclusivo. Fue capaz de ver su reflejo contra la ventana que en el momento comenzaba a repletarse de las gotas que ahora comenzaban a caer contra la ventana y contra todo Londres.

Se contentó pensando que las gotas eran lágrimas y que el cristal eran párpados.

Que la ventana lloraba por las veces que ella no podía llorar.

_III_

No recordaba como era su casa y eso que había estado fuera sólo un par de meses.

En su memoria simplemente ya no parecía haber espacio para los pasillos luminosos, para las estrechas escaleras ni para el jardincito verde intenso que había frente a ella. Su cerebro no analizaba bien el hecho de que su casa estuviese allí, tan corpórea, tan pequeña y a la vez tan grande y conocida. Debía admitir, a regañadientes, que todas las habitaciones parecían mucho más deslavadas a sus ojos comparadas con lo chillonas que se veían las paredes de la Torre de Prefectos. En la sala había un árbol de navidad pequeño, pero amplio, de donde colgaban un montón de pelotas de diversos colores y tamaños. La chimenea se le antojaba mucho más pequeña de lo que le parecía hacía tan poco tiempo, las alfombras estaban increíblemente limpias y peinadas, mientras que los retratos que había sobre los muebles que revivían cada momento feliz que la familia podría haber pasado en antaño se veían muy cuidados, pulidos.

Cuando subió a su habitación, al contrario del resto del hogar, le pareció casi intacta. Las paredes aún teñidas de celeste clarísimo, una librera con libros sin leer que su madre le había regalado años atrás con la esperanza que adoptara su contante hábito, un escritorio que era rara vez usado en dirección a la ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared y su cama, repentinamente estrecha, pero a la vez acogedora.

Se lanzó sobre ella y miró al techo, con la puerta ni abierta ni cerrada frente suyo.

Y de pronto notó cuanto extrañaba el rojo de su habitación en la escuela, la blandura de su lecho y las amplias cortinas y sábanas que había en él. Cayó en cuenta de cuánto necesitaba el constante crepitar de la chimenea bajando las escaleras, el sonido de cosas rompiéndose cada vez que Scorpius Malfoy parecía tener un ataque de frustración, de objetos contra las paredes, incluso cuando no habían pasado más de seis horas desde que se alejó de la torre y llegó a su casa.

Fue como si la realidad chocara contra su cuerpo con ira.

Sintió el miedo y el pánico al notar que no sólo sentía un vacío por los ruidos de la torre sino que también lo sentía por el otro habitante que había en esta. Sintió el horror, la confusión, sus ojos abriéndose negándose completamente a la idea de echar de menos al estúpido astronómico que Scorpius Malfoy resultaba en su vida. Palpó la desesperación misma e intentó convencerse de que aquel agujero que se estaba formando en su pecho, así como también en su estómago, era simplemente algo provocado por el viaje.

Pero algo se rasgó en su interior meneando la cabeza, repitiéndole una y otra vez que aquello no era una simple ilusión transitoria.

Comenzaba a extrañar a Scorpius Malfoy.

Mierda.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_¡HOLA GENTE BELLA! _

_Lamento mucho el retraso aunque en esta ocasión se debe a algo meramente académico. En primer lugar parece que los profesores están poniendo especial esfuerzo en no dejarme ni respirar tranquila por cinco segundos, tuve unas tres pruebas la semana pasada y realmente me estoy cansando un poco. Literalmente, llego a mi casa, escribo doscientas palabras, duermo, estudio, duermo. Así que lo que ven aquí es una recopilación de lo que he escrito en las últimas semanas. En segundo lugar he llegado a la época, que en mi caso llamo como el tiempo de "la decisión de que quieres estudiar para toda la eternidad, que definirá tu vida y de lo que no puedes zafarte" mejor conocido como los "electivos", una verdadera precuela para la PSU. Para los chilenitos, es un término ya conocido, pero explicaré a palabras cortas que es: una prueba donde te dan un puntaje que te permite o no entrar a la universidad y/o a la carrera que eliges seguir para el resto de tus días. En mi escuela nos están preparando para la elección de electivos (clases que ehem…ayudan? En la psu) por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre._

_No sé si sabrán esto pero por largo tiempo quise ser profesora de inglés, cosa que acaba de cambiar radicalmente tras la orientación de los electivos. Decidí que mi verdadera vocación es la Fonoaudiología, por lo que nos llevarán en nuestros ratos libres a la universidad a ver que onda con la carrera._

_Lamento mucho darles la lata de mi vida, pero creo que es una explicación lógica para decirles el porqué no publicaré tan seguido por estas semanillas c: _

_PASANDO A OTROS TEMAS : muchos me pidieron que hiciera un capi de Nott porque no quedó muy claro lo del miedo que tenía a que Scorpius se metiera con Rose. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Estarían de acuerdo? ¡Si responden en los comentarios, les doy una galletita virtual! (y sí que son ricas, créanme, ñami)_

_HABLANDO DE ESTE CAP: Sé que no fue muy emocionante pero espero que haya quedado claro la situación que hay en esta familia. Para mí normalmente (es decir, fuera de este extraño fic) son una familia encantadora c: Pero dentro de esta historia modifiqué mi perspectiva. Aquí intento presentarlos como un grupo familiar un tanto roto, no porque ellos quisieran, sino porque los estereotipos que tenía la sociedad para ellos rompieron los vínculos. (Rose, por ejemplo, siempre fue tan comparada con su madre que terminó prácticamente sintiendo repulsión ante su figura)_

_Gracias a los que comentaron el capi anterior! (me gustaría ponerlos aquí y agradecerles como siempre hago, pero debo estudiar y ush) juro que les responderé a todos!_

_Besos,_

_Paz c:_

_Pd: Ven, ya ni puedo hacer mis posdatas :c_

_Pd2: Bueno sí, hablemos de Nott, díganme que quieren un cap de él porque me muero por escribir desde su POV ok._

_Pd3: ok._

_Pd4: Gracias por leer los amo a todos!_

_Pd5: wow vamos en el cap 11. No puedo creer que llevo tantos ö_


End file.
